A Knight's Tale II : Murmures d'une âme perdue
by Lenia41
Summary: La Force a ses raisons que la raison n'explique pas. Comme ramener quinze ans plus tôt l'esprit d'une Chevalier tombée au combat. Sur les épaules fatiguées d'une revenante repose la tâche d'empêcher une tragédie galactique. Retrouvant un vieil ami du passé, ils s'attaqueront aux racines du mal avant qu'il ne s'éveille : un artefact qui n'aurait pas du être retrouvé. [En cours]
1. Prologue - Eclipse et crépuscule

_Alors pour celui-là j'ai longtemps hésité avant de m'y résoudre. Quelques corrections ont été nécessaires, il n'est pas tout à fait fini, mais j'ai les grandes lignes jusqu'à la fin. Il faudra juste donc que je m'y replonge avec mes notes scénaristiques pour le conclure. Mais bon, j'ai posté le I, le III et le IV, ils auraient été bien orphelins sans le II je pense. Sur la série de cinq-sept écrits actuels, c'est donc le deuxième écrit toujours pour le fun d'écriture, aidée par mon co-inspirateur habituel qui m'a donné sa bénédiction pour user de ses personnages._

_Je détiens toujours les personnages OC de Lenia Séry, Alvis Séry, Miran Séry et Clyde. Mon ami possède les OC d'Aldrian Greystone, Bardan Skirata, Aran, Prudii, Johanna Direwolf et Danaé. L'univers de Star Wars, comme toujours, ne m'appartient pas plus en cette série d'Univers Alternatifs que le reste du temps._

_Les commentaires et remarques sont toujours lus et appréciés. Positifs, plus réservés comme négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs. N'hésitez pas donc ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Prologue : Eclipse de la lumière, complaintes à travers le Crépuscule**

* * *

Une brise de vent qui caresse mon visage fatigué, presque pour me consoler des temps rudes que nous traversons. Je suis une de ces ombres égarées, confuses, qui s'élancent, toujours en fuite d'un ennemi aussi terrible qu'invisible et imprévisible. Mon souffle est court, sec et difficile, entrecoupé, alors que jamais je ne m'arrête. Mes ennemis ne sont plus loin, et je me sens si seule… désespérément seule, en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, nous qui étions mille, nous trouvons sans doute une modeste dizaine. Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir revivre cela, non, même pire que cela… oh Force… comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? J'espère qu'au moins, très chers amis, où que vous reposiez désormais, vos jours sont plus tranquilles que les miens, et que nul ne viendra plus vous déranger à présent… En dépit du capuchon brun qui recouvre mes traits et protège mon crâne d'un possible coup de chaud, les traits ardents du soleil flamboyant me brûlent les yeux, mes pauvres et fragiles prunelles d'un bleu profond supportant assez mal trop de luminosité soudaine, outre fragilisés par la sécheresse sans fin qui sévit dans le secteur. Je suis éreintée, presque à bout de souffle, il faudrait vraiment que je m'arrête… mais je dois rester en mouvement. Chaque pas m'octroie quelques précieuses minutes de vie, il faut que je tienne encore, pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus, pour tous ceux qui nous sont perdus… et pour les quelques rares que je sens à peine au sein de la Force, qui luttent comme moi pour la survie.

Force… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de situations me tomberait sur le coin du nez aussi tôt… que nous devrions encore endurer ces crises sans fin et presque sans espoir qui perdurent. Il faut que je tienne… mes paupières papillonnent pour tenter en vain de protéger mes yeux et mes délicates pupilles qui perdent de plus en plus de leur éclat vif et lumineux habituel, humides tant par l'irritation solaire que pour une autre raison, la même qui me retourne le ventre, la même qui me donne la migraine dévorante inspirée par le désespoir de plus en plus croissant. Mais il faut que je sois forte… je dois l'être encore, même si je n'ai pas su te protéger… et j'étais pourtant responsable de toi, je le suis toujours, enfin, je me sens encore responsable, et la culpabilité me consume de l'intérieur. Oh, je te l'assure, si l'occasion se présente, ils le regretteront. Je n'oublierais pas, tu sais que je n'oublie jamais et que je ne supporte pas que l'on nuise à ceux qui me sont chers. Et je n'ai rien pu faire… j'ai juste à peine eu le temps de sentir ce raz-de-marée sombre approcher dans notre direction, juste avant qu'il n'engloutisse tout ce qui m'était cher… je n'ai pu que retarder l'éventualité, nous n'avons compris que trop tard la cruelle nature de cette menace. La Force elle-même semblait être prise de court, du moins celle du côté lumineux que je défendais… non, que je défends encore même si je suis peut-être la seule personne gardienne encore vivante de mon Ordre et de ses valeurs, de ses savoirs et de ses devoirs…

Je les entends, au loin, se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Je sais que je suis cernée, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Ce serait insulter ta mémoire, ainsi que celle de mes amis que ces monstres ont abattus sans la moindre hésitation. Nos alliés n'ont pas pu nous protéger à temps, et maintenant nous voilà au bord de l'extinction. L'Histoire semble encore se répéter, des millénaires, des siècles après d'autres drames similaires… pourquoi diable ? J'avais pourtant cru que je ne serais plus jamais seule… que je pourrais contribuer à empêcher d'autres calamités de ce genre de s'abattre sur la galaxie, affecter mes proches… à quoi bon connaître nombre de choses, à quoi bon s'être tant efforcée d'atteindre ce niveau, de maîtriser toutes ces compétences et tous ces talents, si au fond cela ne sert à rien ? Quel pitoyable maître je fais… non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ainsi. J'ai passé l'âge je pense… mon ancien Maître et mon Padawan ne seraient pas d'accord pour que je baisse les bras aussi vite. Non… à leur souvenir, je me ressaisis et j'essaye de réfléchir de nouveau correctement. L'idéal serait que je survive, que je parvienne à semer nos… enfin… mes poursuivants, mais mon vaisseau – cargo est loin désormais, et il a dû être saboté par nos ennemis comme maintenant plus personne ne le protège. Je suis prise en tenaille, j'en suis consciente, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, d'heures au mieux, avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent et que je ne doive défendre chèrement, sans réel espoir, ma pauvre humble vie.

Je ne dois pas chercher le combat si je suis certaine de le perdre, ce serait contre-productif et surtout très dangereux. Je l'ai souvent répété à mon cher imprudent qui me sert d'Apprenti, je doute qu'il m'ait tout le temps écoutée vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû le tirer d'ennuis assez monstrueux. Mais si ma fuite est coupée, je me battrais jusqu'au bout, je ne me rendrais pas aux pions des forces sombres de l'autre culte principal basé sur l'étude et l'usage de la Force. Chevalier Jedi je suis, Chevalier Jedi je resterais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que mon sang s'écoule et s'imprègne dans le sable doré de ce paysage désertique et sauvage par lequel je tente de me replier, dans lequel je cherche sans plus y croire un refuge, un abri sûr. Enfin… même si j'ai dû changer mon équipement pour que nous soyons plus discrets, mon Padawan et moi-même, quand nous avons dû nous exiler… quand la catastrophe est survenue. Ainsi, je ne porte pas mes habituelles bures type de Jedi, mais cette sombre armure, bien que type léger, qui m'offre un peu plus de résistance sans nuire à ma souplesse contre des soldats ennemis… ou même des Sith. Elle ne me protège certes pas longtemps contre un sabre-laser, mais c'est déjà ça de pris, avec ces avant-bras en cortosis que je porte depuis qu'ils m'ont été offerts par un proche, en présent de gradation à la Chevalerie Jedi. Une sombre armure d'un gris profond, presque noir, sans prétention et sans ornements superflus. Ce qui est parfaitement séant à mon style et ma manière de penser, d'ailleurs… par-dessous le tissu brun de mon manteau, ma peau si claire est légèrement brûlée par le soleil, parcourue de longues rainures d'un pourpre sanguinolent, et j'ai bien conscience que certaines zones localisées sentent encore un peu la chair brûlée par la lame-laser ennemie… même si la Force m'aide encore à me maintenir en vie, et courir encore un peu plus loin.

Padawan, tu sais, j'aurais vraiment apprécié que tu m'écoutes pour une fois. Tes intentions étaient louables, ton cœur au bon endroit, mais il n'y avait rien que nous ne pouvions faire. Il aurait fallu que tu m'attendes, nous nous étions mis d'accord pourtant… et bien entendu, fidèle à toi-même, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher et tu t'es précipité tout seul vers le danger, avant que je ne puisse te rejoindre et te soutenir. Tu étais blessé, et tu savais très bien qu'il faut accepter de laisser sa fierté en sourdine quand la situation le réclame… ah là là, on dirait bien que nous allons avoir nombre de choses à travailler et revoir encore. Mais bon, j'ai bon espoir, tu es peut-être un peu imprudent et inexpérimenté, un peu fier, mais tu as un bon fond, je l'ai bien senti. Tu as un potentiel intéressant au sein de toi, tu sais, derrière ton impatience et ton caractère bien particulier… nous y arriverons un jour. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… mon cœur se serre à la pensée que malheureusement, nous n'en aurons plus l'occasion désormais… maudits Sith… maudit côté Obscur, ô folie noire et mortelle. Ton absence dans la Force m'est un poids dans la conscience, un autre de ces gouffres que je ressens dans mon esprit, un autre de ces trous-noirs après de douloureuses et lancinantes supernovas de l'existence sur le plan de la Force… l'un des plus terribles et l'un des plus profonds. Tu sais, tu es encore jeune, tu as eu de la chance sur ce point : tu as été assez épargné par la « vague » de disparition douloureuse, en tout cas bien plus que moi.

Mais tu n'es plus là, toi non-plus, et c'est en partie de ma faute. J'aurais du pouvoir te protéger en tant que Maître… ce n'est pas aux plus jeunes de partir avant les plus âgés, c'est totalement contre la logique de la vie et des choses. Et pourtant… je suis ici, encore debout, élancée vers un futur aussi court qu'incertain, à respirer… et tu étais là, étendu encore, reposant dans un présent déjà bien figé et un passé douloureusement immobile. Je n'ai rien pu faire… j'ai bien réussi à me débarrasser de ceux qui t'avaient fait tant de mal, mais je sais qu'ils ont appelé du renfort. Du renfort sérieux. Je n'ai eu que le temps de te rejoindre, de terminer la vie des derniers restants, et de sentir ta vie me glisser entre les doigts, ton existence se faufiler en dépit de mes prières et de mes efforts droit vers cette ultime étreinte avec la Force… tu t'es éteins dans mes bras impuissants, sous mes yeux furieux contre l'adversaire en surnombre et désolés de te perdre, dans tous les sens du terme… tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, sans une plainte, sans un bruit, sans un son… envolé loin de là. Puisse-tu au moins te reposer en paix au sein de la Force… je suis désolée de n'avoir rien su faire d'autre que d'apaiser un peu ton agonie, ta blessure était trop sérieuse avec ce coup cruel de sabre-laser dans le torse, droit au niveau de l'estomac. Ils voulaient t'entendre souffrir, mais tu ne leur as pas donné cet honneur. Tu es resté fort et fier jusqu'au bout, comme ton bon vieux et maudit père… digne et déterminé comme ta mère aussi je suppose. Bah, les canidés ne font pas des félins je pense. Et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire combien, malgré tes erreurs, tes plaisanteries d'un goût douteux, tes maladresses, ton hyperactivité et ton imprudence maladive… j'étais, je suis et je resterais fière de toi, Padawan. Tu avais de l'avenir, tu n'as pas mérité de subir un pareil sort… comme les nôtres…

D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre, toi et tous nos amis, nos camarades et nos proches tombés au sein de cette boucherie sans nom. Ton père va être furieux contre moi, je le sens bien, et hors-de-lui contre ces assassins. Et il va encore faire son imprudent sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un de raisonné parmi ses proches pour le retenir… oui, je sais, je dois avoir l'air déprimante et déprimée, mais cette fois j'ai le droit d'être pessimiste. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, je le sens s'enfuir comme poussière dans le vent, comme ces grains de sable portés par les courants d'airs chauds et écrasants de ce désert local. Et le pire est de savoir ce qui a causé notre perte, mais trop tard, sans ne pouvoir plus rien faire… mais il était déjà trop tard, le temps que l'Ordre se rende compte du pourquoi, du comment de cette menace, et qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'arrêter. Une amère pensée me remplit, légèrement teintée d'un brin d'humour qui me rend un peu un sourire sur la fin :

* * *

_« Et bien… on dirait que nous avons encore été trop lents à détecter et désamorcer la menace. Ou peut-être que tout ceci était inévitable ? Je ne sais pas… qu'en aurais-tu pensé, mon vieil ami ? Ah que ces discussions me manquent… j'espère que tout va bien maintenant où tu es. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop me presser à vous rejoindre pour le feu de joie funeste, de prendre mon temps… mais tu sais combien je déteste faire attendre quelqu'un. Bon … tu veux bien garder un œil sur mon téméraire d'Apprenti en mon absence ? Je te remercie grandement d'avance, mon vieil ami… je ne serais pas longue, je te l'assure. »_

* * *

Je dois devenir un peu folle sur les bords, je pense et je parle toute seule. Force, la solitude ne me va clairement pas, maintenant que je n'y suis plus habituée depuis plus de quinze ans. Peut-être la chaleur et/ou l'épuisement qui commencent à me gagner et à me faire légèrement dérailler mentalement… sans doute vais-je bientôt être la proie de mortelles illusions désertiques d'ici quelques minutes. Au moins ma raison semble être encore là, je survivrai tant qu'elle résistera. Avec la Force, elle me donnera l'énergie de tenir un peu plus longtemps. Ah ça, vraiment, on perd les codes et les manières de la négociation, mais dans quelle époque vivons-nous… j'ai l'air d'une vieille ronchonneuse à penser ainsi, et pourtant je vous assure qu'avant… et bien avant, ce n'était pas aussi incivil que maintenant. Bah, quelle importance ? Nous allons visiblement tous mourir plus tôt que prévu, nous qui suivons encore les préceptes et les idéaux du côté clair de la Force… et moi dans le lot. Il y a des valeurs qui se perdent, je vous le jure… mais je persiste à croire que quelque chose a cloché. Mon instinct, comme sans doute celui de mes défunts ou survivants confrères, me souffle que jamais les choses n'auraient dû se passer ainsi, n'auraient dû prendre ce mauvais et sinistre tournant. Alors que l'on me dise pourquoi, au nom de la Force toute puissante…

Il ne sert plus à rien de courir, je le sens bien maintenant. Je suis piégée de toute manière, que cela soit par épuisement, déshydratation, hyperthermie ou par la faim si je continue encore de courir sans but… ou fauchée par les pions noirs sans âmes de nos ennemis. Ils sont à mes trousses, et ce ne sont pas les Sith habituels, je le sens… comme des coquilles vides sans âmes, dépourvues de tout sinon de la noirceur et de la sinistre mission d'éradiquer tous les défendeurs du Côté Lumineux de la Force qu'ils trouveront sur leur route. Les massacrer jusqu'au dernier, cette fois sans en oublier. Ce n'est pas logique aussi peu que cela soit naturel. C'est irrationnel, c'est incohérent, ça ne devrait pas exister. Des aberrations qui n'auraient jamais dû être réveillées… un responsable de tout ce chaos que l'on aurait dû arrêter plus tôt, bien plus tôt… et maintenant voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduits. Des bases infiltrées réduites en cendres, des membres éparpillés dans toute la galaxie, de trop nombreux morts qui se ressentent déjà dans nos lignes, même des personnalités puissantes, sages et influentes de notre Ordre, qui ont essayé d'arrêter le mal pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient encore bien se défendre, sur place. Je n'étais pas à la base quand tout est arrivé, que le chaos a commencé, et j'ai suivi malgré moi les ordres implicitement donnés quand j'ai senti la vague de douleur intense de liens brusquement brisés avec des êtres proches avalés par cette monstrueuse vague de noirceur. J'ai été tellement secouée sur le moment… que mon apprenti, inquiet, avait dû prendre les commandes à ma place, sans que je ne puisse expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passait sur le moment. L'horreur qui était en train d'advenir, le désastre qui allait en découler, le désespoir impuissant qui commençait à ronger les survivants, l'irréversibilité de cette condamnation muette et inexorable de notre confrérie contre cet ennemi alors invincible…

* * *

« _Force, mais c'est qu'ils sont têtus en plus ! Pires que des canidés sauvages d'Haruun Kal, ils ne peuvent pas être des êtres vivants et pensants ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme moi… puis ça commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement de jouer le rôle de la proie condamnée par avance. Si je suis fichue par avance, alors autant le faire en combattant. Je ne peux plus me permettre de me replier. Alors dans ce cas je me battrais. »_

* * *

Laissant échapper un sec et difficile soupir blasé de mes lèvres fatiguées, je me fige tout d'un coup, sans le moindre avertissement. Ils m'auraient rattrapée de toute manière, et j'ai comme un petit compte à rendre avec eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas réduits en cendres mes proches, ma vie, mes amis et les valeurs que je défendais, mon Ordre… mais presque. Je ne suis pas une lâche, si je suis réduite à cette solution, alors ainsi soit-il. Je ne me rendrais pas dans tous les cas de mon vivant… et même de mon post-vivant. Je suis certes Jedi, mais je suis aussi une Chevalier Jedi assez agacée présentement, poussée à bout, une Maître arrachée à son Apprenti qui n'est pas du tout contente qu'on ait tué ce dernier, pis encore d'une manière aussi cruelle, longue, lente et violente. Une jeune femme humaine très courroucée de la perte de ses proches et de ses camarades de l'Ordre Jedi, il ne faut pas l'oublier. S'il n'y a plus d'espoir à attendre, alors je périrais avec honneur sur un champ de bataille, en luttant jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ma dernière goutte de sang et perle de sueur, pour les valeurs en lesquelles je crois encore, et pour ces vies abruptement achevées.

* * *

_« Je t'entends déjà me dire que je suis imprudente, qu'il faudrait que je continue de me fier à la Force… mais que devrais-je faire quand cette dernière ne peut m'aider ? Si je ne peux sauver ma vie, et par elle préserver les savoirs de l'Ordre, son héritage, alors laisse-moi au moins défendre mon honneur de Maître, de Chevalier Jedi. Tu sais que je suis trop têtue pour abandonner. Je ne baisserais pas les armes, c'est une promesse. Je suis désolée, mais ils ne me laissent plus vraiment le choix. Je dois en arrêter un maximum pour laisser plus de temps à nos trop rares alliés encore vivants. Si au moins je peux me rendre encore un peu utile… »_

* * *

Je laisse une brusque rafale sèche de vent abattre mon capuchon dans mon haut du dos, au niveau des épaules, tandis que je me déleste de mon manteau de voyage. Il ne me servira plus à rien je pense, il ne ferait que m'alourdir inutilement et me ralentir. C'est donc en armure noire, poussiéreuse et déjà bien usée, que je les attends fermement, ces formes noires aux formes humaines ou humanoïdes, voire non-humaines qui s'approchent en ma direction, déjà trop nombreuses pour ne pas laisser dans leur sillage un sombre présage. Mes cheveux bruns mi longs, raides, sont attachés en une mince et courte queue de cheval, avec deux mèches laissées libres pour encadrer mon visage aux traits délicats, encore préservés des méfaits du temps mais déjà secs et durs par l'expérience jusque lors accumulée. Mes bras restent croisés contre mon torse alors que j'observe, les sourcils froncés, les traits tendus en dépit de la façade de calme protectrice, et surtout des yeux d'un bleu bien sombre, déterminés dans leur noire résolution.

Les avant-bras protecteurs bien attachés sur la partie désignée par leur appellation pour me garder des lames-laser. Mes pupilles s'étrécissent alors que mes paupières se plissent un peu plus, tandis que je vois certaines silhouettes connues – mais je sais que ce ne sont que leurs cadavres mobilisés par la Force Sombre – se profiler parmi ces guerriers imbattables de l'ombre. Quelle monstruosité ! Quel culot aussi de retourner les corps de nos propres frères contre nous, infectés sans doute contre leur grès post-mortem par ces abominations. Je connais leur point faible, comme quelques « privilégiés » avertis à temps au sein de l'Ordre, mais tout comme eux je suis présentement incapable de l'atteindre. Aucun de nos alliés ne le peut, en vérité. Personne ne peut arrêter cette horrible machination, las, il est déjà trop tard. Mes amis… comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous prévenir plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas assez puissante comme cela, n'étant qu'une modeste Jedi parmi tant d'autres, encore jeune de surcroît, encore dans la fine fleur de l'âge de ma race…

* * *

_« Si seulement nous avions pu être avertis à temps… nous aurions pu arrêter le mal à ses racines tandis qu'il était encore impuissant. Si nous avions pu abattre ou mettre hors d'état de nuire le satané responsable de cette machination… ce fléau qui peut-être se retournera contre eux, et sèmera encore plus de chaos dans son sillage. Force, comment as-tu permettre la seule existence de pareilles abominations, et permis que l'on retrouve ce maudit instrument qui aurait dû rester oublié à tout jamais ? Nous prévenir si tardivement… »_

* * *

Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de périr d'une manière aussi idiote et inutile. Sincèrement. Ce n'était pas la manière dont j'avais programmé de passer le reste de mon existence, j'aurais préféré continuer paisiblement la formation de mon diabolique apprenti si chahuteur, aux côtés de mes amis, de mes camarades, et de celui qui est resté mon mentor autant qu'il est devenu un proche ami. A servir mon Ordre, à défendre les valeurs favorisant la paix, la liberté et l'égalité, à protéger les inermes, les civils et les innocents des potentielles menaces, et continuer de m'instruire perpétuellement, par les expériences sur le terrain et les savoirs infinis et passionnants de l'Ordre… étudier les mystères et voies de la Force plus encore que je ne l'ai déjà fait, pour mieux protéger encore ce et ceux m'étant chers. A ressentir de la fierté en voyant grandir, s'épanouir et mûrir mon Apprenti – même si je dois endurer maintes prises de tête, mises à l'épreuve de ma patience, et maintes frayeurs en cours de route pour se faire – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt un jour, passe – et réussisse, j'espère bien – ses Épreuves.

Pas pour ma fierté personnelle, je m'en fiche en toute honnêteté, mais juste pour le plaisir de voir l'homme qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Un être que je pense juste et bon, bien dans sa tête et dans ses bottes, peut-être un peu trop partisan du « Agir avant de réfléchir », si je n'arrive pas à régler ce problème d'ici là. J'aurais aimé te voir un peu plus grandir encore, Miran… il y a tant de choses que tu aurais aimé connaître et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer, de t'indiquer ou de te transmettre. Que les instructeurs de l'Ordre n'ont pu non plus t'offrir dans son intégralité, et tout ça à cause d'un seul être imbécile, qui a eu la malheureuse chance de mettre la main sur un mortel objet. Bon, le seul lot de consolation qu'il me reste dans tout ça est que tu seras exempté de voir ta… enfin, ton Maître mourir, tu n'auras pas à sentir les vagues douloureuses de cette perte… au moins seras-tu, ainsi que mes proches amis, préservé de cette douleur lancinante. Bien que cela m'attriste, cette solitude me dévore le cœur, au moins êtes-vous protégés…

J'entends leurs cris inhumains et stridents qui hurlent dans ma direction, alors qu'ils s'approchent comme de trop rapides traînées noires, flèches sombres désireuses d'en finir avec ma vie, excitées car elles savent bien qu'elles vont avoir une victime de plus, quoi qu'il advienne. Si les Grands Maîtres, si les Maîtres et les Jedi plus expérimentés et plus puissants que moi n'ont pas réussi à les arrêter ou même les atteindre, alors que je n'ai aucune chance, et j'en suis consciente, je l'accepte. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis résignée à mon sort. Sans un mot, je décroise mes bras et tend avec fermeté ma main droite, dans laquelle la Force vient déposer sans plus attendre la poignée droite, bien que modulée exactement à ma main et à mes spécialités en forme III et IV de combat, d'un métal d'un gris clair, presque d'argent blanc, entouré en haut et bas d'un petit ovale plus sombre, de couleur noire. Alors que mes doigts effleurent le bouton d'activation, pointent vers le sol, une lame d'un vert clair et lumineux, vermillon, fleurit dans un sifflement discret et caractéristique de ces armes. Que je remonte très vite alors que, par automatisme, mon corps prend aussitôt une posture neutre-défensive de combat, propre au Soresu qui m'est si cher et que je cherche encore à perfectionner. La lueur d'émeraude claire illumine un peu mon visage, éclat bien propre à la vie, qui rappelle tant la verte et sauvage Dantooine d'où je viens que le cristal qui en vient aussi, symbole de l'acceptation et du dépassement des chaînes de mon passé. Je suis étonnamment calme, même pour moi, patiente et réfléchie, et plus encore, déterminée…

* * *

_« Hors de question que je leur facilite la tâche en plus, non mais oh ! J'ai beau être en désavantage net, je ne vais pas me laisser être tuée sans me défendre ! Ces… horreurs font partie du groupe des meurtriers de mon… de mon Apprenti. Je ne dois pas les laisser s'en tirer sans au moins une juste rétribution de leur crime, que dis-je, leurs crimes au pluriel ! Au nom des miens, de mes proches, et de mes camarades abattus … Force, je remets ma vie et mon sort entre tes mains. Puisse-tu baigner de ta bienveillance protectrice les survivants, et un jour punir ceux qui ont engendré une telle tuerie… et arrêter le fou à l'origine du chaos. »_

* * *

Ils approchent, comme une marée noire de forces aussi sombres, qu'anciennes et probablement à la limite de l'incontrôlable. Des pions qui pourraient, j'en suis affreusement certaine, se retourner tôt ou tard contre leurs maîtres, et tuer sans foi ni loi tout ce qui se présentera sur leur passage en dehors de leurs propres congénères, aidés de leur sensibilité morbide à la Force Sombre. Ils sont presque sur moi. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir, que je n'ai aucune chance de survie. Je suis vraiment désolée, je contiens à peine leurs attaques, j'esquive d'extrême justesse leurs assauts, en dépit de mon expérience, je suis très vite dépassée, me retrouvant à une contre au moins une vingtaine de ces monstres morts-vivants ou tout simplement non-vivants. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques minutes, selon mon estimation personnelle, même si j'arrive à en faucher quelques-uns dans des gestes certes fatigués, aussi contrôlés et à l'économie que possible pour tenir le plus longtemps, gagner du temps… gagner du temps pour les autres survivants, s'il y a en a dans le secteur, autant que mes modestes compétences et mes humbles talents me le permettent. Ah, on dirait que je me suis trompée de quelques secondes. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement de douleur vive, intense et chauffée à blanc alors qu'un coup décisif d'une lame, étrangement bleue, normalement amie, me pourfend net dans le torse, tout près du cœur et sectionnant je pense une des artères principales.

Un léger « o » de surprise soudaine, alors que déjà mes muscles se tétanisent et que mes ennemis en profitent pour me donner d'autres coups tout autant mortels. Sans abréger mes souffrances, cela dit, les bougres et maudits tortionnaires. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose d'autre de la part de zombies cadavériques et de pantins de l'ombre décérébrés… je m'effondre lentement sur mes genoux, relâchant mon sabre-laser qui s'éteint dans la foulée, alors que je m'effondre lamentablement sur l'un de mes flancs perforés, cautérisés et brûlés par les lames-laser à dominante d'un rouge sang. Force, quelle douleur infernale, que cela puisse cesser bientôt ! Je m'efforce, dans mes dernières forces, de ne pas exprimer ce feu mortel qui me dévore, un regard bleu buté rivé droit vers l'horizon, fustigeant de loin et en pensée le marionnettiste responsable de ce massacre, ainsi que mes agresseurs. Si un regard avait pu tuer, le mien en cet instant aurait fait autant de ravages que ces pantins sans âmes et sans pensée. Têtue jusqu'au bout, je l'assume. Je voudrais me relever, combattre encore, mais déjà mon corps ne me répond plus du tout, et je sens que tout doucement, mon esprit me lâche à son tour. J'accepte tout à fait ma mort, me rappelant le Code Jedi stipulant qu'il n'y a pas de mort, mais la Force… je ne peux pas dire que je suis confortable avec l'idée de trépasser alors que tant reste à faire, mais bon… au moins… je ne serais pas seule… plus seule… je retrouverais la compagnie de mes proches au sein de la Force. J'aurais fait mon devoir de mon mieux… je suis fatiguée, je passe volontiers… le relai… aux autres survivants… ce ne sera plus très long… je suis désolée… je… tu vois Miran, même ta « vieille et exigeante » Maître n'a pas fait le poids… qu'est-ce que je te disais… espèce d'imprudent… sois sûr que tu vas m'entendre haut et clair… là-bas… là-haut…

Un sourire faible et fragile déchire mes lèvres sèches sur mon corps laissé à l'agonie, toisé par mes ennemis, alors que la lueur défiante de mon regard à leur égard ne semble être peu à peu éteinte que par le souffle du trépas, ce qui me vaut quelques autres coups de pieds secs qui me font gémir en silence malgré moi… je n'ai plus de voix… mes yeux se ferment malgré moi… après la tétanie et le crescendo de douleur viendra le relâchement… la fin libératrice… mon souffle se fait plus difficile, plus discret, puis infime, vers la non-existence… ma poitrine me semble si lourde et mon cœur si compressé, paniqué puis assoupi, petit à petit… tout se trouble non seulement autour de moi, mais aussi dans ma propre et pauvre tête. Je… suis désolée, Danaé… je n'ai pas pu LE protéger, pas plus que je ne pourrais te soutenir… tu vas me manquer… mon amie… Miran… sois sage pour une fois, histoire de changer… je ne dis pas… que des idioties, tu sais ? … m'arrive de dire des trucs utiles… Force… Bien le fils de ton père…. hélas pour ma santé mentale… ma patience… mais si enthousiaste, avide d'apprendre, si rieur et optimiste… si jeune… si rayonnant… tu vas me causer un infarctus un jour à force de m'inquiéter autant… Comment cela telle… tel… ? Ah ça non… ! Je proteste… Je n'étais quand même pas à ce point-là… tu exagères… tu veux que je me remette à te vouvoyer pour la peine et à… ouatch ! Hey, je n'ai pas mérité… et puis je ne suis plus… non, je ne suis pas insolente… ce n'est faire preuve de… bon d'accord… je vais essayer de m'y tenir… pas de promesse… si ça peut vous, enfin te, enfin… j'y arriverais jamais… non pas du tout, je ne suis pas… non, qu'est ce franchement vous deux voulez que j'ai à faire d'un insolent de… comme lui ! Force… Padawan, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire… sois prudent, surtout… comment cela je radote ?! … Oh là, je crois que mon cerveau commence à dérailler sérieusement… de si merveilleux souvenirs… je veux bien m'y noyer en attendant que la Force vienne me délivrer… la clé des champs…

Je suis, enfin plutôt, j'ai été Lenia Séry, Chevalier Jedi au sein du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Ancienne et deuxième apprentie du Grand Maître Greystone, depuis peu Maître d'un Padawan. Je ne suis qu'une victime du carnage. Je n'avais à ma mort que trente ans, et maints regrets de n'avoir su que trop tard le moyen de désamorcer ce mortel et cruel fléau…


	2. Chap 1 - Miracle de Force et situation

**Partie I : Entre miracle de Force et situation problématique**

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il arrivait après la mort. Dès que je n'ai plus trop eu peur des Jedi, c'est une des toutes premières questions que j'ai pu poser, sans en connaître réellement la raison motivant une telle demande. Je le saurais bien plus tard, près de dix ans dans le futur, quand je recouvrerais mes souvenirs dans leur intégralité. Vous allez me dire, à force d'avoir vu autant de morts, de mort et de tuerie dans mon passé, je pouvais effectivement me demander ce qu'il advenait à tous ces pauvres gens, innocentes victimes… enfin, pour la plupart. Ce qui était advenu de mes parents après qu'ils aient été assassinés par mon propre frère, enfin, avec sa collaboration plus ou moins consciente, événement à l'origine d'une lutte/ d'un conflit fraternels, presque fratricides, entre « Dark Killer » et moi, dans les environs de mes quinze-seize ans il me semble. Heureusement que j'ai bien été entourée moi, avec un Maître attentif et compréhensif et des amis loyaux, sinon je serais bien devenue folle je pense devant le poids et les conséquences impliquées par ce passé. Il m'a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation de quatre – cinq mois avant que je n'accepte de faire pleinement confiance à mon Maître, d'oser venir vers lui quand j'avais des questions, des problèmes ou tout simplement besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil. Quand j'y repense, il lui a fallu une sacrés patience avant de réussir à m'apprivoiser, mais je lui ai très vite montré qu'une fois ma confiance durement acquise, elle ne faillira pas si non trahie, et que je suis nettement plus chaleureuse, curieuse, enthousiaste… et entêtée, certes, que derrière mon calme Jedi apparent, ma distance, ma formalité, ma timidité et ma réserve très prononcés. Je ne donne pas ma confiance à tout le monde, très loin de là, mais quand je la donne, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, c'est-à-dire que je la donne en entier, laissant diffuser ma méfiance innée et ma crainte initiale d'autrui, plus encore des « Adultes » dans les débuts…

Ma logique m'a toujours représentée la mort comme absolution de tout, le passage de l'Être au Non-être, brutal, soudain et irréversible. Comme un affreux néant, vide, dont on n'a même pas, plus conscience, puisque nous n'avons même plus de conscience à proprement dit. C'est comme si nous passons du « je suis » au « je ne suis plus », au « rien ». Mais les enseignements Jedi stipulent bien que « Il n'y a pas de Mort, Il y a la Force », et de nombreuses interprétations et réflexions contemporaines et/ou postérieures à ce sujet le perçoivent ce passage obligé, tôt ou tard, non pas comme une fin mais comme une transition. Ce n'est pas le néant qui nous embrasserait de ses bras froids et destructeurs, mais nous rejoindrions ceux déjà tombé au combat ou par le poids de l'âge, leur mortalité, au sein de l'étreinte éternelle de la Force, dont nos essences finiraient par faire partie intégrante. Donc, au lieu d'une destruction et d'une absolution, une réunion et une fusion si j'ose dire… ce qui laisse un peu d'espoir au moins de ne pas être laissé tout seul au final. Bah, je vais être fixée sous peu je pense, et déjà je constate que j'arrive encore à penser, ce qui laisse déjà un peu plus de poids à la thèse prônée par le docte Jedi. Je pense, donc normalement je dois être encore, je ne suis pas passée dans le « non-être ». Sympathique tout cela, ma foi. Si ça se trouve, mes amis et mes proches doivent attendre que je les rejoigne, je pourrais continuer de discuter et d'interagir avec eux, sait-on jamais, les écrits ne sont pas très précis sur ce point-là.

Peut-être que je vais pouvoir rassurer – et me rassurer, certes - conforter et aussi tirer les oreilles à mon téméraire, hyperactif mais « adorable » Padawan pour ne pas avoir suivi, une fois de plus et de trop, mes consignes… sans pouvoir me départir d'un sourire intérieur, mental, amusé et exaspéré que de toute manière il ne pourra percevoir. Ou moi-même me faire amicalement sermonner par mon mentor et ancien Maître à propos de ma propre imprudence, et/ou de mon « insolence » si j'ose répondre avec facétie par la suite par un de ces jeux d'esprits, de mots, dont je raffole toujours autant même avec les années et le quelque peu de sagesse que j'ai pu acquérir. Bah, au pire j'aurais le droit à une légère tape derrière la tête de réprimande – que j'ai eu une mémorable fois, après une remarquée disparition de la circulation et supposée mort longue de deux ans, quand ma joie et ma facétie récemment gagnée m'avaient poussée à oser le saluer d'un en usant du vouvoiement et de deux en m'inclinant trop formellement devant lui, tout en m'adressant à lui en usant de son titre au sein de l'Ordre de « Grand Maître Greystone ». Bon, certes, avec un sourire rayonnant au coin des lèvres tuant tout mon sérieux feint, et une lueur vive, pétillante et malicieuse éclairant mes yeux bleutés.

Bon, j'explique un peu pourquoi : quand je suis devenue Chevalier et ai terminé ma formation auprès de lui, deux ans avant cela, il m'avait prié de lui faire la faveur de le tutoyer – ce qui m'a pris un temps fou à respecter, réussi encore bien après mon retour – et outre de l'appeler par son prénom – un peu moins dur, mais pleinement réussi peu avant ma disparition - et bien sûr, de poursuivre celle de ne pas être trop formelle non plus. Après tout, certes il était tout cela, il avait été mon Maître que je respecte beaucoup, mais justement, il est celui qui m'a formée donc nous avons appris à nous apprivoiser et mieux nous connaître. Moi qui croyait que j'allais perdre ce lien précieux à mes yeux une fois acceptée dans les rangs de la Chevalerie, j'ai commis l'erreur initiale de chercher inconsciemment à reprendre de la distance d'avec lui, cherchant un peu sur quel pied danser et ma place dans tout ça, reprenant mon habitude d'être très formelle et réservée. Je croyais sincèrement que j'étais une « charge » dont je ne voulais pas l'affubler trop longtemps, avec tous mes problèmes, mes difficultés initiales et les situations complexes dans lesquelles il a dû parfois me tirer pour que je revienne en un morceau, voire, parfois, en vie. Ne vous méprenez pas, je lui en étais et en est infiniment reconnaissante, mais j'en avais un peu honte, et je ne voulais pas représenter une « faiblesse » que certains ennemis pourraient user contre lui. Mais encore, aussi en ayant une fâcheuse tendance à la mésestime de soi, à faire excessivement passer autrui – surtout mes proches – avant ma propre sécurité, mon bien-être voire ma santé, et à sous-estimer l'affection que pouvaient me porter mes amis proches, j'ai voulu m'éloigner. Mes intentions étaient bonnes à l'origine, mais je ne remarquais pas que je pouvais risquer de les blesser par inadvertance en agissant de cette façon. Ca a mis du temps à rentrer dans le crâne, mais à force des efforts couplés et des remarques unies d'Aldrian, Johanna, Eileen et Danaé, j'ai fini par comprendre… un petit peu. Et, pour leur faire plaisir et les rassurer sur ce point, j'ai daigné les écouter et essayer de changer mes habitudes. Cela dit, j'aurais pu faire des efforts plus tôt, que je le regrette…

Johanna pourrait être contente de me reparler, et nous pourrions relancer une de ces discussions passionnantes et passionnées que nous pouvions avoir sur nombre de sujets, sérieux… et moins sérieux. Bah, l'habituel entre deux anciennes apprenties d'un même Maître je présume, toutes deux assez têtues de nature et avec des personnalités à la fois très différentes, sur certains points littéralement opposées, mais proches sur maints d'autres points. Par contre, si on pouvait éviter le sujet de ma vie sentimentale et amoureuse, ça m'arrangerait, je suis encore très réservée sur ma sphère privée, et très peu encline à en parler même entre amis, et ce même s'ils ont fini par être au courant en dépit de ma prudence et de ma discrétion légendaire. J'en ai parlé avec une inhabituelle mauvaise volonté, qui n'était pas loin d'égaler en intensité celle que j'ai pour me rendre à l'Infirmerie.

Oui je sais, sur ce dernier point, je suis un très mauvais exemple pour les Initiés et mon propre Padawan, j'ai en effet la fâcheuse tendance à m'enfuir furtivement de cette aile, pour me rendre dans mes quartiers, les Archives ou en salle de méditation, voire même d'entraînement au sabre ! Avec quelques ratés mémorables, entre un actuel ou ancien Maître qui passait « comme par magie » dans le coin et m'y ramenait fermement s'il ne me jugeait pas assez rétablie, ou encore Aran m'y traînant au pire « manu militari » - il a de la poigne en plus le bougre de droïd ! – sans oublier les « jeux de pistes, de course-poursuite » avec un Prudii très mécontent. Avec Johanna… en général ça la faisait assez sourire, bien que soucieuse qu'un jour j'aggrave mes blessures avec mes folies, et c'était un peu plus possible de négocier avec elle pour éviter le « retour à la case infirmerie sans passer par la case liberté » même si des fois elle était intraitable. Parait que je suis « impossible » sur ce point. Étrange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pas ma faute si les guérisseurs n'ont pas l'idée de m'immobiliser, et que j'arrive toujours à leur échapper. Je ne supporte pas cet endroit.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on dirait bien que le temps est venu pour moi de connaître ce qu'est l'après-vie. Je suis très curieuse à vrai dire de confirmer ou infirmer au besoin les rumeurs courant à ce sujet. Je me suis toujours représentée, sans la logique, la Force comme une espèce de gigantesque halo bleu-blanc très apaisant et rayonnant, allons voir si j'ai raison… même si, dans un coin de mon esprit, y a un truc obscur qui me turlupine un peu, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que cela, trop curieuse que je suis, je l'admets. Alors que je réactive ma « conscience » si on peut appeler ça de cette manière à cette échelle, je réactive mes sens un par un. Tiens, on dirait que j'ai toujours des sens, alors ça c'est très étrange. Je ne sais pas moi, dans un monde immatériel et absolu, je ne pensais pas que l'on en aurait besoin… on verra plus tard, on posera la question aux « habitués ». Alors, ouïe… d'abord un grand silence imperturbable, puis une avalanche confuse et inhabituellement fine de sons, bruits et sonorités en tout genre, des dialectes et des pas… Force, je ne pensais pas que l'Autre-Monde serait aussi bruyant, et moi qui espérait du repos, on dirait bien que je suis servie... ! Au temps pour l'absolue infinité sans fin ni limites, calme et tranquille, imperturbable, première déception du jour. Olfactif maintenant ? Étrangement, inactif, pourquoi j'ai encore l'ouïe et pas l'odorat ? Aucune idée, aucune logique, mais continuons le bilan avant tout, c'est d'importance moindre.

Goût ? La saveur du vide néantisé… vous l'aurez compris, rien non plus de ce côté. Très curieux, j'ai un étrange pressentiment qui grimpe moi. Toucher ? Alors là… pas très étonnant, je ne ressens absolument rien. Normal, je suis morte, mais quand même... Faudra que je me penche là-dessus aussi moi. On dirait que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer de sitôt avec autant de mystères ! Sens de Force ? Ouah ! Alors là, c'est la bonne nouvelle, la révélation du jour : incroyablement aiguisés, au moins presque de me désorienter, avec cette acuité nouvelle ! Je ne suis pas trop surprise, après tout on est supposés être « morts » et dans l'étreinte de l'essence même de la Force, alors pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas à ce point illogique. Même si je ne pense pas que cela me servira beaucoup, c'est assez bon à noter. Mais je vais avoir besoin de m'y faire et d'opérer quelques ajustements si je ne veux pas être déboussolée trop longtemps, dans cette éternité infinie où se figent le Temps et l'Espace. Bon, plus que le dernier maintenant, mais pas le moindre : la vue. Savoir comment je perçois cette « réalité » et à quoi elle ressemble, la cerise sur le gâteau de mes interrogations. Alors, alors… ?

Lentement, « j'ouvre » mes yeux, m'étonnant grandement de ne pas avoir à papillonner avant d'avoir une vision très nette de mes alentours… et visuellement assez proche de l'état de vivante. Un jardin magnifique – mais quelque peu familier quand même étrangement – s'ouvre à mes yeux, avec une herbe bien verte et en apparence très tendre et fraîche, brillante encore de rosée matinale que je ne dérange même pas. J'entends le léger mais apaisant ruissellement qui m'a tant manqué les dernières années, de ce petit ruisselet, de cette source d'eau pure… c'est familier quand même. La Force s'adapterait-elle à une sorte d'image mentale propre à chacun, que l'on pourrait visiter, les uns et les autres, comme un immense « univers » de « mondes » interconnectés ? Assez étrange, mais captivant, fascinant. Une théorie sur laquelle méditer, mais j'ai sans doute tout mon temps pour se faire. Quelle puissance des flux de la Force… ce détail devrait m'étonner, mais je suis tellement sur le charme de la découverte que je ne m'y attarde pas plus que cela. Après tout, si on est dans l'étreinte de la Force, elle devrait être omniprésente partout, et non pas seulement relayée sous la forme serpentine de « flux », n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'y pense pas tout de suite. Je ne sens pas la brise fraîche du matin, mais je l'imagine très bien dans ma tête, ça fait tout drôle de ne plus la sentir quand même… ça pourrait presque me manquer. C'est si reposant comme cadre, je pourrais m'y plaire assurément… Bon, allons voir jusqu'où il s'étend et trouvons comment entrer en contact avec mes proches et défunts camarades. Une petite exploration des lieux ne tuera personne, surtout si je suis sans doute seule ici…

Initiant une petite marche d'une foulée tranquille et détendue, je me redresse par réflexe et laisse mes mains jointes dans mon dos, mes yeux intrigués parcourant mes alentours pour ne perdre aucun détail. Force, c'est vraiment merveilleux, tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, il y a même des détails dont je ne me rappelais même plus, c'est fou ! Voyons… si je recherche mon Padawan, il y a de fortes chances que je le retrouve dans un répliqua de la planète d'origine de son père, elle lui manquait beaucoup à mon souvenir. Je ferais bien de commencer par lui, surtout que le lien que j'ai partagé avec lui était l'un des plus forts que j'avais, pour une double-raison me regardant personnellement. Je suis très étonnée de ne pas le ressentir, d'ailleurs, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore dans la bonne « zone » ? Si je suis cette logique, au bout d'un moment et en me focalisant sur la personne que je cherche, je la trouverais peut-être. Avec un sourire amusé, j'essaye de m'imaginer les « lieux mentaux » possibles à chacune de mes connaissances et amis Jedi : Niru ? Haruun Kal, indéniablement. Eileen ? Mm… je dirais le Temple Jedi de Naboo aussi, on y a vécu longtemps toutes deux. Maître Gre… Aldrian ? Probablement Mandalore, bien qu'encore je puisse être surprise je pense. Mandalore aussi sans doute pour Johanna, enfin un autre répliqua de cette dernière. Ah que je suis impatiente et enchantée à l'idée de les revoir et les retrouver après toute cette horreur ! J'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver dix – quinze ans plus tôt en fait…

Tiens, le Temple Jedi de Naboo effectivement en ce qui me concerne. Normal, j'y ai vécu mes onze plus belles années de ma vie, et je m'y suis fait mes premiers vrais amis. La planète me fascinait de par sa beauté et sa paix, et se trouvait juste derrière Dantooine dans le classement de mes planètes préférées. Surtout la face sauvage et moins surveillée de ma planète natale, mais bon, mon jugement est biaisé car il s'agit de ma planète natale, donc… ah je suis tellement de bonne humeur avec tout cela, ça me rappelle tellement de bonnes choses en fait ! J'ai presque envie de rire toute seule au souvenir de certaines anecdotes savoureuses qui me reviennent à l'esprit, ou de siffloter un air joyeux à l'image de mon humeur et mon état d'esprit actuels ! Je semblerais folle, mais j'ai tellement besoin de décompresser un peu moi, j'ai été pas mal sur les nerfs et les soucis ces dernières semaines… Ah, le Praexum est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, ce qui est fascinant, une vraie merveille ! En revanche, voir défiler autant de personnes remet un peu en question ma prime théorie : je ne me rappelle pas de ces visages, et pourtant j'ai bonne mémoire. Aurait-on alors un monde commun uniformisé et unique pour tous ? Intriguant. Et je ne ressens pas les présences de mes chers amis, enfin pas toutes, et les quelques que je peux percevoir sont… vraiment curieuses, pas exactement comme dans mon dernier souvenir d'eux. Familières… mais aussi en un sens un peu étrangères. Mon instinct se réveille aussitôt et m'alarme d'être plus attentive. Je « perçois » bien Eileen, Johanna, Niru et Aldrian… mais aucune trace des autres. Cet élément m'inquiète, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où se trouve mon… mon Padawan. S'il se cache, il va m'entendre pour l'éternité celui-là, et autant je suis douce, chaleureuse, compréhensive, ferme mais patiente en général, je suis une furie froide et posée à redouter quand je suis agacée, et si mon visage est calme, je ne le masque pas.

Pas très rassurée tout d'un coup, je m'approche d'un groupe d'Initiés qui s'amusent non loin de moi. Certains visages me rappellent vaguement quelque chose, mais sans plus, ce qui ne me tranquillise pas du tout. M'arrêtant juste derrière eux, je croise mes bras sur mon torse pour tuer ma nervosité grandissante, et interroge d'une voix douce et posée, rassurante pour ne pas les effrayer, ce qui n'est pas du tout l'intention visée dans ce cas :

* * *

- J'espère ne pas vous déranger, Initiés, mais je voudrais savoir si… Initiés, je vous ai adressé la parole je crois, j'apprécierais ne pas me faire ignorer. Force, est-ce que vous m'avez… entendue ? Oh hé, je crois vous… vous…

* * *

Très intriguée de me faire « ignorer » alors qu'ils continuent leurs activités comme si je n'étais là – et un peu vexée il est vrai que l'on ne me réponde pas les rares fois que je demande quelque chose – je me penche vers l'Initié qui me tourne le dos, le plus proche de moi, et tout en raclant ma gorge légèrement, un tantinet intriguée et agacée, j'essaye de poser une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Seulement, je ne m'attendais certainement à tout sauf au fait que ma main… ne reste pas sur son épaule et le… traverse. Paniquée à l'idée d'avoir blessé l'Initié, je la retire et recule avec précipitation, sur mes gardes et totalement dans l'incompréhension. Ses compagnons n'ont pas l'air de s'en alarmer de surcroît, ce qui double plus encore ma surprise dans le mauvais sens du terme. Un peu alarmée tout en m'efforçant au calme, je le contourne et me mets face à lui, au centre du cercle créé par le petit groupe. Aucunes réactions notoires, sinon de me faire désagréablement « traverser » plus d'une fois, à ma stupeur horrifiée. Force, qui me joue cette mauvaise plaisanterie ? Et je ne ressens rien, chaque fois je crois que je vais sentir quelque chose, mais non, rien… juste une impression désagréable que je sais pur produit de mon esprit pas du tout habitué à cette situation assez… unique en son genre. Essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, avec autant d'éléments aussi incohérents les uns que les autres, outre ceux précédemment remarqués qui me reviennent à l'esprit, j'essaye avec d'autres personnes dans le secteur, sans le moindre succès et avec une frustration grandissante de plus en plus difficile à garder bridée, même avec l'entraînement Jedi et le début d'expérience de « Maître ». Après un dixième insuccès, je recule une fois de plus et me fige sur place, hébétée, tenant mon menton entre mes doigts tout en soufflant dans un murmure étonné que personne ne semble entendre :

* * *

- Force, je ne comprends pas… d'abord, ces personnes que je suis sûre de ne pas connaître, ou de ne plus me rappeler. Ce qui implique soit un monde partagé, soit… autre chose. Ensuite, personne ne semble m'entendre, me percevoir même mentalement, pas plus que de me voir ou… de me toucher. J'ai presque l'impression de passer pour une intruse là… en dehors de la scène. Ils… me passent même à travers… ce n'est pas logique. C'est incohérent. Par tous les Sith depuis les origines, cela ne me dit rien de bon… mais il faut que j'en sache plus.

* * *

Réprimant un « frisson » désagréable devant tant d'étranges phénomènes, j'observe d'un œil vif et perçant mes alentours, essayant de me rassurer un tant soit peu. Je connais ces lieux, je les ai fréquentés de fond en comble depuis plus de onze ans avant leur destruction. Je sais que mon esprit est complexe au possible, mais même moi je ne serais pas assez torturée pour m'imaginer un truc pareil, pas un monde dont je ne ferais pas partie, je n'aime pas la solitude, j'ai beau avoir comme tout le monde des défauts, mais je sais assurément que la misanthropie n'en fait pas partie. Ces Initiés… ils me rappellent pour certains des personnes, mais… nettement plus âgées, au moins au rang de Chevaliers Jedi, tout comme moi. Pas de tout jeunes Initiés. Pas logique. Je tourne mon regard vers l'intérieur du Temple, avant de me décider à « marcher » droit vers ce dernier dans l'espoir de trouver quelque réponse qui puisse m'éclairer sur cette situation.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression de marcher bien plus vite qu'auparavant, on dirait presque que je flotte sur l'eau, comme la brise d'air… mais c'est sans doute une idée véhiculée par mon esprit, quelque peu confus. Tout semble exact à mon souvenir pourtant, au niveau architectural… bon, j'ai un moyen de m'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que je peux craindre, très simple : essayer de croiser l'un de mes amis, je serais fixée. Voyons-voir, quelle présence semble la plus proche… Eileen ! Elle n'est pas très loin, je le sens, et étonnement plus perturbée que je ne m'en rappelle, curieusement… où est-elle ? Ah là voilà… heu… elle me paraît un peu plus petite et plus jeune que dans mon souvenir, de dos – quand je l'ai quittée j'avais trente ans, et donc elle en avait vingt, pour vous faire une idée. Oh que je n'aime pas cela… elle semble si troublée, est-ce normal au sein d'un Au-delà tel qu'on se le représente ? Non. Doucement, pour ne pas la surprendre, je me pose juste à sa droite d'une voix calme et chaleureuse, bien qu'un peu plus posée et d'une tonalité plus grave que dans le passé :

* * *

- Eileen ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Sais-tu ce qu'il se… oh Force. Non… tu n'aurais pas… ma pauvre amie, ne me dis pas que toi non plus tu ne…

* * *

Je me suis figée devant elle, un air absolument affligé malgré moi, malgré ma confusion, de plus en plus triste vis-à-vis de ma situation. J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule, avant que je m'agenouille à sa hauteur. Je n'aurais pas du devoir le faire face à la Elora que je connais, elle était assez grande elle aussi à mon souvenir… ici elle est même plus petite que moi quand j'étais adolescente et jeune Padawan. Ses traits juvéniles… enfantins… elle semble si préoccupée. Oh ma meilleure amie, que se passe-t-il ? Puis-je t'aider en quelque manière que ce soit, que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Force… c'est comme si elle avait rajeuni tout d'un coup. Une expression triste dans mon regard troublé, j'effleure sans pouvoir toucher, avec délicatesse, l'une de ses joues. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe avant cela. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, toi non plus ? Ton conseil, ta compagnie et ton amitié m'ont toujours été précieuses, et j'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment… j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais si personne ne m'informe, je ne suis pas rendue. Sans trop y croire, je tente de partager une pensée comme de mon vivant encore :

* * *

_« Eileen… dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi… tu as toujours été là pour moi… il faut que je comprenne, mais tu ne me réponds pas… »_

* * *

J'ai l'impression soudaine qu'elle sursaute de surprise, et pose son regard argenté si particulier sur moi… mais il ne se focalise pas, il reste bien terne… comme si elle ne me voyait pas non plus, elle aussi. Surprise, j'ai ôté ma main comme si elle était sur une surface brûlante et je me suis reculée de quelques pas. M'aurait-elle… son regard reste fixé dans ma direction, une expression que je juge intriguée sur son visage. M'aurait-elle… oh Eileen, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu sais que je suis là… Une voix nouvelle détourne son attention, une voix que je connais bien aussi. Un Maître Jedi de ma connaissance. Aussitôt je m'éloigne de quelques mètres, observant avec un œil de plus en plus troublé la scène, et un mot suivis de quelques termes attise mon attention et m'inspire un certain sentiment de confusion extrême :

* * *

_« Kuat ? Bataille de Kuat, récemment ? Oh là, Force… ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas eu de récidive, et cette terrible bataille date d'il y a au moins… quatorze-quinze ans de là, non ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de guerre en prévision… mais elle est déjà présente cette maudite guerre, et ce depuis années ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Quelqu'un peut au moins daigner m'écouter et remarquer ma présence ! Je vais devenir folle moi à ce rythme, c'est quoi ce… ! »_

* * *

Se faire ignorer par sa meilleure amie, ça je peux vous assurer que cela fait très mal et blesse sacrément. Ma meilleure amie que je connais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis les premiers temps de mon arrivée au Temple Jedi alors que je n'avais que sept – huit ans. Quelque chose cloche, décidément. Eileen ne m'aurait pas ignorée ainsi, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et il semblerait que je sois au centre de cette perturbation illogique. Je pensais que c'était mon paysage, mon environnement qui ne convenait pas, mais maintenant que je me concentre un peu plus au sein de la Force et que je fais tourner mes méninges, que je rappelle mes souvenirs… je crois que c'est moi ici l'élément intrus. C'est comme si je n'existais pas pour eux, ou que j'existais sur un plan parallèle destiné à ne jamais interagir avec l'autre plan. Pourquoi ? Pourtant je déteste la solitude, me retrouver isolée ainsi… Dans quoi me suis-je encore retrouvée, mon vieil ami ? Toi aussi tu m'ignoreras comme Eileen ?

Et mon Apprenti… où est-ce qu'il est ? Maintenant que je me penche là-dessus, j'ai cette sensation horrible comme s'il… n'avait pas existé. Rectification, comme s'il n'existait pas encore dans ce monde. Oh Miran… où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ressentir ta présence ? Rah je déteste la solitude… il faut que je résolve ce bien cruel mystère ! Oui, mais vers qui me tourner maintenant si même ma meilleure amie ne réagit même pas à ma présence, et semble avoir pris un coup de jeune de quinze ans ? Ou est-ce moi qui n'existe pas ? Qui n'existe plus ? Après tout, je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ? Oh Force qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un pareil purgatoire, un pareil sort ? C'est de plus en plus troublant… Eileen et sa mère plus jeunes, des visages familiers mais sans nom… il faut que je sois fixée. Et si les personnes ne peuvent – ou ne veulent, je ne sais – me renseigner, peut-être que les lieux pourront m'informer.

Me redressant avec impuissance frustrante en regardant le duo s'en aller plus loin, je réfléchis quelques seconde quant aux lieux qui pourraient me fournir de précieuses informations sur où je me trouve… voire, peut-être bien que ce soit illogique au possible, quand, à quelle époque je me trouve. Voyons… le Temple a été détruit, bombardé il me semble par l'infanterie impériale, quand j'ai disparu de la circulation et que l'on m'a pensée morte. Soit… il y a treize ans environ. Oui, j'ai été ordonnée Chevalier à mes seize ans, et j'ai disparu quelques mois plus tard en approche de mes dix-sept ans, pour ne reparaître qu'à mes dix-neuf ans. Partons de cette théorie incohérente et illogique au possible, c'est la seule dont je dispose présentement. Réfléchir avant d'agir, planifier avant de foncer dans le tas et perdre du temps, et prendre trop de risques superflus. Donc, on peut se trouver dans une tranche assez conséquente entre mes cinq et mes dix-sept ans, soit onze - douze ans, ce qui n'est pas rien. Oui mais, si je me rappelle les traits d'Eileen, cette dernière ne semble avoir guère au-delà de la dizaine d'années tout au plus. Ce qui, bien que cela soit totalement irréel et impossible, définirait mon espace-temps actuel vers mes quinze – seize ans d'alors…

Et mon vieil ami doit être dans les environs de la trentaine. Sur ce raisonnement logique, Niru doit être âgée de dix ans, et encore Initiée et ne pas forcément encore me connaître, Johanna doit être dans les alentours de la vingtaine. Même des connaissances que doivent être encore des Padawan ou des Initiés, voire ne pas être encore présents sur le Temple Jedi. Et mon Apprenti… ne doit pas encore exister je pense, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je ne ressens pas sa présence. Petit problème : est-ce à mes quinze ou mes seize ans, et à quel moment de l'année potentiel ? Parce que ça a l'air d'être du détail, mais cela peut agrandir ou amincir grandement les amis sur lesquels je pourrais potentiellement compter. C'est très important que je sois fixée, car dans un cas je pourrais très bien être encore Initiée, et de là n'avoir pas encore rencontré mon ancien Maître, ce qui m'enlève un ami et un allié de confiance et de poids. De même, je pourrais aussi ne pas encore connaître des amis comme Johanna – que j'ai connue à la suite du jour où j'ai été prise comme Apprentie, elle-même première et ancienne Padawan de mon ancien Maître – ou encore Niru. Et Eileen n'a pas remarqué ma présence, ou du moins ne m'a vu ni entendu réellement. Après tout, c'est une situation fort inhabituelle… et, si vous voulez mon avis, bien trop, réellement inquiétante à souhait.

* * *

« _Force, si je ne sais même plus sur qui je peux compter pour décortiquer ce mystère, je suis dans un sacrés bourbier. Le Chevalier Dil's, peut-être ? Non, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait un esprit assez fermé et traditionnel, et puis je le trouve toujours aussi désagréable au possible. Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que je ne dois perdre trop de temps pour résoudre cette énigme, comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et pourquoi cela m'arrive… Par tous les Sith, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux trouver personne qui puisse m'aider… ? C'est une épreuve peut-être, ou un cauchemar… je n'en sais rien.»_

* * *

La situation est assez… intrigante, et ne m'inspire rien de bon. Certes, mais voyons le bon côté des choses : je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni ce qu'est cet endroit, mais au moins je n'ai pas l'air de perturber quoi que ce soit, ni qui que ce soit, ce qui est déjà un soulagement, et m'ôte cette épine du pied du risque de perturbation indésirable et non désirée sur le plan des voies de la Force. La sensation de danger est encore présente, mais assourdie, ce qui me laisse à penser que j'ai encore au moins un peu de temps devant moi pour identifier le problème, et j'espère y apporter une solution qui me permettra de regagner mes proches au plus vite. J'ai la sensation étrange et particulièrement désagréable d'être tout sauf à ma place ici… sans que je ne sache précisément ce qu'est ce « ici » d'ailleurs. Je ne devrais pas être là, me hurlent mon esprit et ma rationalité. Et pourtant tu l'es, il doit bien y avoir une cause et une raison, me soufflent d'une voix avisée mon instinct et mon cœur. Et la Force est bien silencieuse, enfin, elle ne me donne même pas son avis sur la question, même si je pressens bien que je ne dois rien prendre à la légère, et que chaque décision, chaque action, peut compter sérieusement et avoir de réelles conséquences. Ah que je n'aime pas cette sensation de pression oppressante et écrasante sur mes fragiles épaules, et pis encore sur mon cœur et ma conscience…

Revenons au cœur du problème au lieu de me lancer dans de lointaines et interminables digressions mentales. Je n'ai pas le temps de douter, je dois agir en Jedi, c'est-à-dire analyser, comprendre la situation et remédier au problème aussi vite et bien que possible. Je dois rester calme et sereine, je sais que paniquer ne m'aidera en rien, bien au contraire. Garder la tête froide et raisonner logiquement, tout en gardant un esprit ouvert aux inconnues incohérentes et impossibles. Après tout, du haut de mes modestes trente ans, je suis supposée être une jeune adulte, et de là agir comme tel. Me comporter comme le Chevalier Jedi que je suis censée être. Que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvais à ma place, mon vieil et très cher ami ? Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir bénéficier, une fois de plus, de ton avis et de tes conseils… Comment je vais réussir à me dépêtrer toute seule de cette situation alambiquée et torturée au possible ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, on dirait que je vais devoir improviser. Donc, j'en étais… ah oui, aux lieux, histoire de m'assurer si je suis dans une scène montée par mon esprit, de toutes pièces à l'aide de ma mémoire, ou si c'est quelque chose de plus sournois encore. Déjà, je crains que je ne sois pas là où j'aurais dû me retrouver normalement post-mortem, aux réactions d'Eileen.

Donc, le plus urgent d'abord est d'établir dans quelle espèce d'espace-temps je me trouve. Les lieux seraient un bon départ pour confirmer ou infirmer cette redoutable hypothèse qui me taraude l'esprit. En ordre de signifiance et d'importance ? D'abord, mes quartiers seraient un bon départ, en plus je sais parfaitement où ils se trouvent. Si je ne trouve là-bas rien de concluant pour infirmer une hypothèse, ou de confirmer, alors je ne perdrais rien à rendre visite aux appartements de mon Ancien Maître. Ce serait déjà une très bonne deuxième piste. Je peux aller, si j'ai vraiment rien trouvé jusque-là, jeter un œil à la salle du Conseil ou aux Archives, je serais fixée. Les hangars, même s'ils sont un peu éloignés, seraient une autre solution de choix, car selon certains vaisseaux que j'y trouverais ou pas… j'en saurais un petit peu plus. Ah, et si je ne trouve pas ce que, enfin plutôt qui, je cherche, passer en vitesse à l'infirmerie. Si je me retrouve à jouer le rôle de la femme invisible et muette, autant profiter de ce cruel désavantage en ma faveur sans me faire remarquer à outrance. Un sourire à moitié amusé se fraye malgré moi sur mes lèvres : comble de l'ironie. Moi qui ai toujours eu une sainte phobie de l'aile des guérisseurs, qui l'ait autant fuie ces quinze dernières années, voilà que je cherche à m'y rendre de ma pleine volonté.

Donc, direction mes quartiers pour commencer, soit. Je suis tellement préoccupée par toutes ces incohérences, et aussi sur mes gardes par réflexe, que je ne fais que très peu cas de cet étonnant constat que j'ai vraiment une foulée aussi rapide que légère, c'est à peine si je crois sentir le sol que je parcoure sous mes pas. De plus en plus intriguée et consternée, je remarque que personne, en dépit des couloirs bondés, ne semble relever ma présence, même quand je fais exprès de vouloir bousculer quelqu'un pour me rassurer. Non, toujours, je semble passer à « travers » eux, ce qui me laisse avec une très désagréable sensation. Comme si je ne faisais pas partie de la scène… vraiment de moins en moins rassurant et de plus en plus curieux. Tiens, des têtes connues qui ne semblent pas s'apercevoir de mon existence… et oui, je ne me trompe pas, ce sont bien des Maîtres du Conseil – passés ou encore d'actualité – que je croise sans jamais croiser réellement. Même eux n'ont pas l'air alertés de mon existence, peut-être légèrement intrigués lorsque je passe, s'arrêtent et analysent sur le plan de la Force… sans jamais me détecter, à mon plus grand désespoir grandissant. Pourtant je ne manque pas d'en faire exprès d'aller contre mes habitudes de furtivité extrême, et de tout faire pour me faire remarquer, mais il semblerait que l'impuissance me tienne enchaînée.

J'aurais bien pu lancer une volée de jurons dans nombre de dialectes galactiques, faire des grimaces ridicules, tirer la langue, loucher des yeux, hurler à tue-tête le Code Jedi dans son intégralité, réciter une chanson paillarde et/ou populaire ou siffler l'air national de Dantooine que personne n'aurait réagi… comment je le sais ? J'ai bien essayé, en désespoir de cause, presque toutes ces solutions sans le moindre résultat. En somme, même en me comportant comme une imbécile, sans succès. Bah, j'aurais essayé, je n'en suis plus à ça maintenant, tellement je suis exaspérée. J'ai aussi tenté, désespérée, de me taper l'incruste dans un passionnant débat entre Maîtres, mais pas moyen d'en placer une, ma voix pas plus que mes pensées et mes gestes ne semblent parvenir à qui que ce soit, et n'altérer quoi que ce soit. Force… heureusement que j'approche enfin de mes quartiers. Sinon j'en connais qui vont se donner à cœur joie de rire de mes pitreries désespérées, là-haut, quand je parviendrais enfin à les rejoindre… si j'y parviens un jour. Je n'ai pas envie de donner de mauvaises idées à mon turbulent, facétieux et inconscient d'apprenti… vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'ai envie de gâcher tous mes efforts ante-mortem, si ? Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire pour m'occuper, c'est très frustrant, pas même de petites plaisanteries que je me suis toujours retenue d'exécuter à mes chers collègues !

C'est alors que je me retrouve devant un problème de poids devant les portes closes de mes supposés appartements. En effet, si je suis intangible avec les gens, il y a de fortes probabilités que je le sois aussi avec le matériel. Et de là… comment composer mon code pour entrer ? Pas pratique du tout, vous en conviendrez… bon, comment je fais maintenant ? Je rebrousse chemin… attendez. Justement ! Si je suis intangible avec les gens, et les objets, je dois donc l'être avec les portes et les murs. Et peut-être les traverser ? On ne sait jamais, après tout, tout est illogique en ce moment… je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais tentons l'impossible, quand il n'y a plus rien d'autre à portée. Délicatement, avec lenteur et prudence, j'approche une main vers la porte… qui se retrouve traversée effectivement. Ouah, ça fait… encore plus bizarre en fait. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas au bout de mes – mauvaises – surprises. Me figeant quelques secondes, j'observe encore mes environs dans l'espoir sans réel appui de voir quelqu'un réagir, s'arrêter net ou même s'étonner… mais non, rien.

* * *

« _Pourvu que je ne commette aucune effraction majeure. Force m'en soit témoin, je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance de l'intrusion, mais il faut que je sache… »_

* * *

Inspirant profondément pour ne pas laisser ma raison me paralyser devant aussi peu de logique, je ferme les yeux et me laisse « tomber » droit vers la porte, même si j'espère encore à moitié que cela ne fonctionne pas et que je me la ramasse en pleine tronche, histoire de m'assurer que je suis encore « présente » un tant soit peu. Mais non… rien. Je rouvre les yeux, un peu inquiète de ce que je vais y voir, pour tomber sur une grande pièce aux dimensions familières… mais désespérément vide. J'ouvre des yeux ronds de stupeur, alors que je m'avance et que je semble voir malgré l'obscurité de la pièce il semblerait encore vierge de tout propriétaire, inoccupée. Il y a bien le mobilier de base des appartements du Temple, mais pas de la manière dont je l'avais placé quand j'ai emménagé dans les lieux, pour certains meubles. Il n'y a aucune trace de la très rare décoration et souvenirs de missions et de voyages, aucune présence de photographies animées, me représentant quelques fois seule, à différents âges et stades de mon Apprentissage, ou accompagnée de mon Ancien Maître, de son ancienne apprentie avant moi et amie des miennes Johanna, ou avec ma très précieuse et proche amie aussi Reine de Naboo, Danaé. Des photographies prises à divers endroits de la planète, Naboo, le Temple, Mandalore les quelques fois où je m'y suis rendue avec mon mentor connaître et rendre visite à sa famille, son clan, Dantooine quand j'y suis retournée une fois, mon premier jours au sein de la Chevalerie… et d'autres encore, qui semblent toutes s'être évaporées dans la nature. Force, ça me fend vraiment le cœur. Un rapide coup d'œil me confirme mon horrible constat, d'un bref « tour du futur propriétaire », et je m'arrête un temps au centre de la pièce, inspirant profondément pour m'efforcer de garder mon calme et brider ma panique :

* * *

« _Bon, Lenia, j'ai l'extrême honneur de t'annoncer que tu es perdue quelque part, en un lieu et une époque qui ne sont pas probablement les tiens. Que tout ceci n'est pas le produit de ton imagination, que personne ne semble en mesure de t'aider et que tu es toute seule dans cette galère. Force, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs ? Et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je suis ici, sinon pour devenir folle à la longue… »_

* * *

La situation semble… un peu plus préoccupante que je ne le croyais. Je ne suis pas une grande fanatique des légendes et récits de voyages dans les dimensions spatio-temporelles parallèles, ou même seulement dans le temps, loin de là, mais le pire est que je ne peux pas totalement écarter cette hypothèse que je méprise tout particulièrement. Je pense maintenant qu'il est vain que je cherche à me rendre dans la Salle du Conseil ou celle des Archives, je n'y trouverais rien qui ne puisse infirmer ce que je viens de découvrir là. Bon, visiblement, je ne suis pas à mon époque, maintenant faut vérifier si j'existe bien… Eileen et Johanna sont bien présentes, ce qui me réchauffe un peu le cœur et me rassure quelque peu. Mais bon, il faut que je le fasse discrètement, si j'étais capable de me remarquer, je pense que je penserais que je serais devenue folle ou que je dois halluciner. Que je ne suis qu'un pur produit de mon imagination débordante et que je devrais absolument aller me recoucher en toute hâte ou me balancer un sceau plein d'eau glacée pour me réveiller complètement. Ou me faire examiner par les guérisseurs spirituels. Voyez, je me connais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis très bien placée pour savoir comment je cogite, mieux que personne même. Ce qui est normal, puisque, dans le cas avéré qu'elle existe, elle serait alors une « moi » plus jeune et que je suis assurément une « elle » … je dirais, une quinzaine d'années plus tard, si mes estimations et mes observations se vérifient.

Donc je ne peux pas compter sur moi-même pour me venir en aide, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Car je le pressens déjà bien que je ne pourrais résoudre cette énigme toute seule, c'est déjà bien au-delà de ma portée. Il me faudrait un deuxième avis de confiance, et assez vite. Le problème premier et primordial étant de trouver cette personne de confiance,… qui serait surtout capable de sentir ma présence, savoir que je suis là, de me voir ou au moins de m'entendre. Et, sans oublier, qui daignerait enfin ne pas m'ignorer, me répondre quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que « je » suis présentement stationnée au Praexum actuellement ? Je ne sais pas… j'ai fait tellement de missions à cette époque déjà, avec de longues périodes au Temple quand je ne pouvais accompagner mon vieil ami et mentor dans ses missions. Si je me fie à la luminosité extérieure de tout à l'heure, soit je suis présentement en cours, soit à l'agonie ou endormie de force dans l'Infirmerie, soit en mission en solo, soit avec mon ancien Maître je-ne-sais-où, et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas des deux dernières situations. Si je reste trop longtemps isolée et seule, même si je suis Jedi, je vais finir par perdre la raison, et franchement désespérer éternellement à errer ici sans but… ce n'était pas comme cela que j'avais planifié de passer le rester de ma non-existence post-mortem.

Bon, prochaine étape, les appartements de Maître Greystone. Je serais fixée je pense, aussi affreuses que puissent être les quelques idées hypothétiques et invraisemblables de ce qui a pu m'arriver. Même si je commence à ne plus me faire d'illusions, je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place, que je ne devrais pas être là mais que la Force a voulu, pour une raison qui m'échappe, m'abandonner dans ce lieu sans me donner la moindre indication que ce soit. La bonne chose est qu'ils ne sont pas trop loin à mon souvenir, juste quelques couloirs et quelques intersections à traverser, je me rappelle très bien du chemin pour m'y rendre. De plus en plus blasée, ainsi, je commence à me forcer à ignorer mes alentours et ces passants – supposément mes collègues dans le passé – qui ne remarquent pas mon existence, un constat bien rude et bien déprimant, pesant bien lourd sur mon humeur et mon courage. Une fois de plus, très vite, je me retrouve devant les portes à hésiter, avant de me résoudre avec une pensée vraiment désolée de l'attitude cavalière que je suis obligée d'adopter alors :

* * *

« _Aldrian, si tu n'es pas là, j'espère que tu me pardonneras cette intrusion, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose. J'aurais préféré te prévenir par avance, parler un brin avec toi. J'appréciais beaucoup ces discussions et tes conseils. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mon vieil ami…»_

* * *

En effet, lui-non plus n'avait pas réchappé au fléau noir, après tout il était souvent au cœur même des zones périlleuses et ennemies, il a été l'un des premiers à tenter de protéger notre ordre de l'invasion, et du coup, hélas et douloureusement, l'un des premiers à tomber sous la vague noire. J'ai beaucoup souffert de ressentir sa mort à travers la Force, et si je n'avais pas eu un Apprenti sur lequel je devrais encore veiller et pour me soutenir… je crois que j'aurais encore plus mal supporté ce choc, succédé rapidement par tant d'autres presque ou tout aussi douloureux selon les cas. Et je n'ai jamais eu, ou pris suffisamment, le temps lors des trop rares répits mutuels à la base ou au Temple, pour lui exprimer toute ma reconnaissance envers lui, lui faire preuve franchement de mon amitié… déjà que j'ai osé douter longtemps de l'existence d'un lien de Force assez puissant entre nous deux après que celui d'entraînement ait été rompu lorsque que j'ai été ordonnée à la Chevalerie Jedi. Un lien différent des stéréotypes honteux que vous pouvez vous imaginer, non… un lien type professeur-élève, enfin plutôt de mentor et ancienne élève, qui avait viré doucement vers l'amitié en allant jusqu'à maturité. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué, par dignité personnelle et pour ne pas l'embarrasser, qu'il m'est parfois arrivé de le considérer comme cette deuxième « figure paternelle » que je n'ai jamais connu, aux bons conseils et au soutien constant quand nécessaire. J'ai essayé, vraiment, de sans l'exprimer verbalement, le montrer par des gestes, en me rendant totalement disponible s'il avait besoin de mon assistance ou seulement pour discuter de trop rares fois. Croyez-moi, j'ai toujours admiré la franchise de Johanna sur ce point. Hélas le temps ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de rattraper mes erreurs, loin de là…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre en songeries et en regrets, je crains. Je ne peux pas rester plantée là éternellement. Pourtant, je connais bien le code d'entrée, et je sais que tant que je préviens. Pour le geste, je fais « mine » de pianoter le mot de passe de mes doigts intangibles – histoire de soulager un peu ma mauvaise conscience – et me laisse une fois de plus traverser la porte, fermant les yeux car je ne m'habituerais sinon pas à cette sensation. La salle est tout de suite plus éclairée et familière, bien que visiblement désertée tant par mon ancien Maître que moi-même. Un peu plus chaleureuse, bien que revoir tout cela, tout ce que j'ai perdu à mon époque, me serre cruellement le cœur comme dans un étau en duracier orné de piquants acérés. Tout est à sa place cette fois, la cuisine, la salle commune, les sièges, les coussins, la table-basse… et ma propre chambre, encore occupée à ce que je vois. Bien rangée comme à mon habitude, ordonnée, mais avec quelques effets personnels comme mon data-bloc – brisé à ce que je vois, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé là sinon – et quelques autres blocs de données sur mon bureau, que je devais être occupée à consulter et qui sont présentement en veille. Je suis certaine que, si je pouvais fouiner un peu plus, je serais en mesure de recouvrer mon ancien et premier sabre-laser incurvé, à la lame bleue, forgée alors que je n'étais qu'une Initiée tardive et dont j'ai dû me défausser à la demande d'Aldrian. Ce même sabre-laser que je croyais perdu à tout jamais, démoli au sein des ruines fumantes et poussiéreuses du Temple Jedi de Naboo bombardé un an et demie plus tard…

Autant en cendres et en particules cristallines et métalliques que la paix d'antan. Mais en tout cas, cela confirme mes pires soupçons : d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai été plongée dans un passé dans lequel je ne peux agir, sinon observer d'un air morose et mélancolique. Je pourrais mentalement me situer approximativement dans le temps, à une ou deux années près. Si je pouvais « me » croiser je serais encore plus certaine, juste en inspectant d'un œil critique et extérieur mon attitude et ma physionomie. Je me suis beaucoup affinée et un peu renforcée à mes seize ans, et je suis aussi devenue plus sûre qu'à mes quinze ans. Quand je suis passée progressivement de jeune fille à toute jeune femme… Force, que cela ne me rajeunit pas, maintenant que j'ai quasiment le double en âge… ! Ou si je te croise, très cher ami, cela pourrait être un excellent moyen d'estimer à quelle époque je suis. Certes je pourrais plaisanter en disant que je ne peux le juger au cheveu blanc, et sans doute me recevoir une expression amusée – ennuyée et une tape derrière la tête pour mon « insolence ». Mais après c'est toi aussi qui te plains que je sois trop formelle, alors…

* * *

_« Au moins, tu ne t'es jamais ennuyé avec Johanna et moi. Nos personnalités étaient certes opposées en nombre de points, mais il y a une chose qui nous étais commune à tous les trois : l'entêtement, et le fait d'être des Jedi plutôt… atypiques, et le vivant bien. Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas voulu reprendre un Padawan de suite, j'en forme… j'étais en train déjà d'en former un seul, et il est vrai que c'est loin d'être de tout repos, j'avoue... »_

* * *

En effet, c'est vraiment du travail à temps plein, les Padawan sont de véritables diables et aimants à ennuis derrière leur visage d'anges innocent. Dès que vous ne les surveillez pas attentivement, surtout au début, vous pouvez être certains qu'ils vont encore vous préparer un mauvais tours juste pour s'amuser ou vous faire tourner en bourrique… ou vous poser plein de questions difficiles à aborder. Mais je ne me plains pas dans le fond, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux, ils nous surprennent toujours, cela mets un peu de vie dans le quotidien et puis… on reste fiers de les voir grandir petit à petit jusqu'à maturité personnelle. Anar était autant un véritable imprudent que ma fierté, sa gentillesse et sa franchise n'avaient pas de prix, sa bonté aussi autant que son caractère affirmé et son manque de patience notoire. Padawan… je suis désolée de n'avoir su arrêter ce désastre à temps, j'aurais vraiment adoré devoir te « supporter » un peu plus et te voir grandir au fil des ans, comme Apprenti puis comme fier Chevalier d'ici quelques années supplémentaires. Comme tous les autres de tes pairs, tu avais de l'avenir, de l'énergie et de la volonté à revendre, tu savais me décoincer et me faire rire malgré tes bêtises, malgré parfois le fait que j'ai dû être ferme parfois, que tu n'étais pas toujours d'accord et ne comprenais pas tout le temps le pourquoi de mes décisions et de mes remarques… tu faisais de ton mieux, tu donnais du tien tout en gardant le meilleur de toi-même. Oui, tu aurais été loin… sans cela. Allez, qu'est-ce que je fais… tu me dirais d'arrêter de perdre du temps inutilement, sans doute, et pour une fois tu aurais raison, je dois l'admettre. Tu dois m'attendre avec les autres… il ne faut pas que je tarde et il me faut comprendre ce qu'il se passe par ici. Maintenant, sans gâcher plus de temps. Le temps est trop précieux et trop volatile pour ça…

Bon, dernier point à inspecter même si je suis à peu près sûre maintenant de la situation, les hangars. Si je vois le « Vent de l'Aube » - que les impériaux m'ont abattu et que j'ai dû crasher à cause d'eux - au lieu du « Sky Shield » je serais totalement fixée. En outre, si je vois le « Firebird », ou au pire le « Ryusan » dans le secteur, à leurs places respectives et habituelles, il y a des chances que leur propriétaire et pilote soit dans les environs, ce qui m'arrangerait grandement. Et, si le « Masamune » n'est pas là, que « je » suis partie en mission extérieure. Bon, je dois être plus attentive, si je vois un certain droïde de combat mandalorien, Aran, et/ou son compagnon cybernétique, l'astromécano de type R9, Prudii, rôder dans les alentours, en les filant je suis certaine que je finirais par trouver l'un de ceux que je cherche, l'un des rares alliés de confiance qu'il me reste en ce « lieu ». Je ne dois pas perdre courage… alors que je sors tout juste des appartements de mon ancien Maître et m'apprête à prendre la direction du hangar du Temple, je me fige en me rappelant enfin les étrangetés me concernant cette fois à proprement dit. La sensation de flotter au lieu de marcher, l'acuité inhabituelle des sens de Force, le fait que je n'arrive pas à toucher qui ou quoi que ce soit, que je passe au travers tout aussi bien des murs, des portes que des gens. Que personne ne semble en mesure de remarquer, véritablement, et de ne pas s'alarmer de ma présence, et ma propre présence inexplicable dans le secteur à cette époque, alors que mon « moi » du passé y est encore bien vivante, et que je ne perçois aucun trouble dans la Force, aucun danger, qui ne soient imminents et/ou bien précisés.

* * *

« _A se demander pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… au lieu de m'interroger sur dans quoi je suis, où je suis et quand je suis, je devrais plutôt me demander… ce que 'je' suis. Enfin, ce que la Force a bien fait de moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas supposée être morte et reposer en son étreinte au lieu d'être abandonnée ici à ne pas savoir quoi faire ? Ce que je fais là, pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi en cet état très… problématique. Force, vas-tu enfin me faire l'honneur de me dire ce que je fiche là, et ce que diable tu veux que je fasse, à la fin ?! »_

* * *

C'est alors que je pense à baisser le regard sur mon apparence… avant de ne pouvoir retenir un petit cri de stupeur effarée d'échapper à mes lèvres, les pupilles bleutées rondes de cruelle surprise. Ah ça. Moi qui m'étonnais de pouvoir traverser les gens et les choses… on dirait que j'ai ma réponse à la question. Nerveuse, je consulte d'un regard rapide et vif mes bras, jambes, torse, que curieusement je peux ressentir et toucher. Tiens, je n'ai plus mon armure de combat, on m'a refilé mes bures de Jedi traditionnelles Jedi, étrange… et pénible ! Je sais qu'il ne servirait strictement à rien, mais je me sens « nue » sans mon sabre-laser définitif accroché à ma ceinture. Au moins, je suis restée moi-même… enfin… disons, mon esprit est resté lui-même. Je n'ai plus de corps – en effet, il est mort, simple cadavre quinze ans dans le futur perforé au torse et dans la hanche par coups de sabre-laser rouge ou bleu – et c'est alors que je réalise, avec incrédulité en réunissant tous ces constats, dans un murmure assez inquiet et bas :

* * *

- Ce n'est pas vrai… ne me dites pas que je suis… un Fantôme de Force ? C'est ridicule, voyons. C'est impossible !

* * *

Autant je voudrais nier l'affreux constat, mais en partant du postulat assuré que je suis bel et bien morte, en total décalage avec l'époque en cours, que je passe au travers de tous et de tout, que mes sens de Force sont affûtés à ce point, que je ne peux que voir, entendre et percevoir à travers la Force, user maigrement de télépathie, modifier au vouloir mon apparence, que personne ne remarque ma présence, ne puisse me toucher, me voir ou même m'entendre… sans oublier, hélas, cet aspect horriblement transparent et cette ennuyeuse aura d'un bleu clair presque blanc, représentant ma présence dans la Force telle qu'à ma mort et telle que je suis présentement… je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse correspondre, vraiment, et pourtant je suis plutôt une érudite connaisseuse des Archives pour ma génération. Déduction à la fois logique et irrationnelle au possible, et horriblement irréfutable. Je vais devenir folle, moi, si je ne trouve très vite quelque chose justifiant cette absurdité… secouant vivement ma tête, avec un soupir exaspéré, je reprends la direction du hangar du Temple, me permettant de grommeler et parler toute seule joyeusement :

* * *

- Un fantôme de Force… comme si je n'avais que ça comme ambition dans la vie ! Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais le sens de l'humour de la Force. Il y a forcément une explication. La Force ne fait jamais les choses par hasard…

* * *

La frustration ne m'aidera en rien, il faut que je reste calme et posée, réfléchie. Sans réellement y penser, je marche de cette allure flottante et aérienne à laquelle je m'habitue sans m'en rendre compte, bras résolument croisés sur ma tunique, les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés et les yeux bleus vifs, agacés mais songeurs, alors que j'essaye de réunir toutes mes connaissances ayant plus ou moins trait à ce problème. Autant moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la théorie des Fantômes de Force – ironie du sort, j'en suis devenue un, on dirait bien – que certains témoignages de grands personnages de la Force les évoquent plus ou moins précisément. L'un des plus connus est sans doute celui du Grand Maître Luke Skywalker, donc une source plutôt sûre et d'autorité, dont l'un des textes évoquant sa légende et sa biographie, dans un passage bien précis, évoque le Fantôme ou Esprit de Force du défunt Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi qui l'aurait guidé dans son initiation et sa quête. Sauf que, à ma mémoire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler « d'Esprits » venant d'une époque postérieure à celle de référence qui viendraient prévenir ceux du passé d'une catastrophe imminente et imprévue à éviter à tout prix. Les quelques rares que l'on évoque viennent tous d'un passé plus ou moins lointain, sont tous morts dans différentes circonstances, et sont tous apparus à des moments cruciaux pour l'Ordre, le Nouvel Ordre ou les guides des Jedi plus particulièrement.

Certes, je suis morte moi aussi, mais je refuse de penser que ma présence inopportune est liée à quelque mystérieuse révélation, message, que je suis supposée détenir et transmettre à quelqu'un ! Ma modestie, mon esprit logique et ma rationalité s'y refusent tout net, et je suis totalement d'accord avec eux pour une énième fois. Je ne suis qu'une Jedi alpha comme les autres, point final, à la ligne, sauter une ligne, alinéa et nouveau paragraphe. J'ai besoin de l'éclairage et de la sagesse de quelqu'un de confiance et d'expérience, et je ne connais que très peu de gens qui répondent, à mes yeux, à cette définition. Et, malheureusement, l'une d'entre eux semble être retombée au crépuscule de l'enfance, à l'aurore de l'adolescence… Si Eileen n'a pas pu sentir ma présence, je suis assez inquiète et sceptique sur la possibilité que Johanna puisse me remarquer. Donc, outre un lien que je ne veux surtout pas exploiter car teinté de rancœur et de colère froide, cela ne m'en laisse qu'un seul en lequel je peux encore oser reposer mes derniers espoirs. Et autant je suis fatiguée, lasse et blasée au vu de ma situation, je sens une pointe de joie illuminer un tout petit peu mon humeur : je vais revoir un autre ami, non à l'état de cadavre mort, mais en chair et en os, bien vivant. C'est déjà une pensée un petit peu réconfortante. Peut-être qu'il acceptera de me laisser m'expliquer… et il me vient une idée derrière la tête…

Peut-être que… mais oui ! Peut-être que je pourrais prévenir quelqu'un de ce danger à l'horizon, et l'empêcher d'advenir, et que ce sombre et sanglant futur… ne survienne jamais. J'ai conscience du prix qu'il faudra payer, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas que je laisse les choses se répéter. C'est peut-être « la » ou une des raisons qui m'ont rappelée ici, je n'en sais rien. Mais la Force ne semble pas désapprouver cette fois, je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance si elle se présente. Mes collègues, camarades, alliés, amis sont tous morts dans d'affreuses souffrances qu'ils n'auraient pas dû connaître, moi comprise dans le lot, la Force n'approuvait pas ce renversement trop brutal et imprévu de l'équilibre des forces. Ils sont déjà morts et en paix quelque part, et sans doute auraient-ils voulu connaître un autre sort. Je serais prête à sacrifier ma présente « essence » à la volonté de la Force, si je peux éviter à ceux qui me sont chers, de connaître cette fin, de tomber en poussières, en ruines, à néant, au rien. Je ne ferais souffrir personne par ce sacrifice, comme j'existerais encore par « elle », ce « moi » encore préservé de ce sombre futur, et je rendrais mon sacrifice plus utile que cette mort stupide contre ces abominations noires, une Maître seule, tourmentée dont le Padawan est mort dans ses bras, dont les proches et les amis sont tombés face à cette vague noire, ce fléau obscur qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, comme Chevalier Jedi qui a tout perdu… et surtout qui n'a plus rien à perdre, et sera satisfait, pourra disparaître en paix s'il peut protéger ce à quoi il tient, en les prévenant bien assez tôt pour désamorcer le danger à temps, le mettre hors d'état de nuire bien avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Mais pour cela, il faut que je réussisse à me faire entendre de quelqu'un, à passer ce message et à ce que l'on me fasse assez confiance pour se faire, ce qui est loin d'être une tâche aisée, j'en suis consciente. Aussi quelqu'un en qui j'aurais assez confiance pour savoir qu'il prendrait en compte les informations que je lui donnerais, ou qu'au moins il les considérerait… ou me laisserait le bénéfice du doute et le temps de prouver mes affirmations. Néanmoins, je sens ma détermination reprendre de la vigueur à ces quelques pensées, alors que sans réfléchir je me redresse, je relève la tête et mon regard bleuté s'avive avec une ardeur et une résolution renouvelées. De toute manière, j'ai horreur de perdre du temps, alors je n'ai rien à perdre, et je n'ai que cette idée potentiellement réalisable. Peut-être que la Force me laissera regagner le lieu où je devrais être, ou me laissera rejoindre les « miens » pour éteindre mon existence – future, enfin, présente si j'ose dire ainsi - du coup, si tout se passe comme prévu, supprimée, mais j'accepte cette finalité. De toute manière, je suis morte, alors je n'ai un peu que cela que je puisse faire… mettre mes connaissances à profit de quelqu'un, enfin, celles qui permettront de rectifier la distorsion à sa source. Je me méfie quand même de « l'effet papillon » et de ses conséquences, je m'efforcerais de révéler aussi peu que possible tout ce qui ne doit absolument pas l'être, ou peut très bien se passer de l'être. Au nom de la survie de l'Ordre… et au nom de mes amis, de mes proches, et de ces vies trop précieuses pour être sacrifiées.

Tiens, quelqu'un dissimulant ses traits sous un capuchon, à la hauteur et allure familières, qui tente avec assez de succès de passer incognito en usant d'un petit pouvoir de persuasion de Force, qui permet de ne pas se faire remarquer, comme la Force suggère à l'entourage qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un d'importance, et donc que l'on peut bien ignorer sans aucun remord que ce soit. Pas de chance, je suis l'esprit d'une morte, et un être spirituel têtu, très sensible aux voies de la Force naturellement, alors ça ne marche pas sur moi. Un immense sourire ravi se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres, lumineux et enchanté, alors que je me retourne vers cette silhouette que je vois alors de dos après son passage, je m'arrête et je ne peux vraiment pas retenir ma joie et mon soulagement sincères à le voir en vie, sans réfléchir sur le moment comme le naturel reprend le pas sur le calme Jedi :

* * *

- Aldrian ? C'est bien toi ? Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette présence et cette silhouette… toujours les mêmes vieux trucs de Force, à ce que je constate ? La Force soit louée ! Tu sembles en pleine forme, et vivant par-dessus tout ! Je suis tellement soulagée, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis… je… heu…

* * *

Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, ou bien que je m'étais trompée de personne, mais pas moyen de me tromper avec cette présence de Force, pas plus avec cette silhouette même aux traits masqués. Toute à ma joie de le revoir, je viens de faire une preuve magistrale d'un petit débordement d'enthousiaste et d'un petit manque de prudence quant à mes résolutions précédentes. Si je n'avais pas été réduite à l'état de fantôme, j'aurais même fait pire, je me serais approchée de lui et je l'aurais arrêté en cours de route, avec ce même sourire amical, radieux et chaleureux aux lèvres, les yeux du bleu de l'océan vifs et pétillants de cette joie si particulière de voir un ami auparavant perdu… en vie. Je me rends compte alors de ma première gaffe, m'interrompant brutalement alors qu'il semble s'arrêter tout aussi net dans sa démarche, sans que rien autour de nous ne justifie un arrêt aussi abrupte. Essayant de reprendre de ma constance tout en masquant de mon mieux ma gêne soudaine, ma honte devant mon impulsivité, et assez mortifiée à la crainte d'avoir tout gâché, je le regarde sans plus mot dire et sans bouger se retourner lentement dans ma direction. Bah, comme les autres, sans doute il ne peut pas me voir, il a du juste sentir une perturbation, connaissant ma chance… alors pourquoi semble-t-il regarder précisément là où je me trouve, à quelques mètres derrière lui ? Même dans les ombres de son capuchon, je devine sans trop de mal quelques traits faciaux familiers et surtout ce regard bleu-vert vif et perçant auquel je n'ai jamais su mentir ou cacher quoi que ce soit. Un lourd silence pèse sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquisse le moindre geste, alors que je sais qu'il me dévisage avec attention. Et moi qui espérais tant ce cas de figure… me voilà toute paniquée maintenant. Inspirant profondément pour reprendre ma stature de Chevalier Jedi, je m'efforce de garder mon regard bleuté dans le sien, surprise malgré moi lorsque, après un profond soupir – confirmant bien non seulement qu'il sent ma présence, mais aussi qu'il m'a bien entendue et vue - il me répond de cette voix grave qui m'est si familière :

* * *

- Lenia… Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

* * *

… Sans mot. Je reste sans mot sur le moment. Non mais quelle idiot n'ai-je pas été en perdant de vue, dans mon enthousiasme de revoir une tête de mes plus proches amis, que je ne suis pas, enfin plus, à mon époque ? Que mes relations, mes liens, avec ces êtres chers ne sont probablement plus de même nature que ceux que je connaîtrais bien des années plus tard ? Et pourtant… sa voix n'a nullement changée, autant celle d'Eileen m'a parue un peu plus aiguë et brisée que celle de mon souvenir. Je mets quelques secondes à me ressaisir, reprendre un peu de mon Calme Jedi, croisant les bras sans le perdre du regard – j'ai trop peur que tout ne s'efface et que je ne m'aperçoive que tout ceci n'est qu'un beau rêve, un tour de mon esprit – comme s'il allait disparaître dans les secondes qui suivent, ou dépérir à l'état de… à l'état où je l'ai senti choir et s'éteindre, avant de m'exiler consciemment avec mon Apprenti. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire nerveux devant sa réplique, avant de reprendre un sourire plus posé et plus sérieux, qui ne masque cependant pas pleinement ma joie de le revoir en chair et en os, vision qui me redonne de l'espoir, alors que j'essaye de rattraper sans trop de succès ma bourde initiale en me rappelant cette fois de l'époque présente :

* * *

- Tout dépend de ce que tu… ou plutôt vous appelez « pétrin ». Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude et j'ai oublié où, enfin, « quand » j'étais. Que je sois capable de te parler… je remercie la Force de tout cœur. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis… pas exactement votre apprentie. La Padawan Séry doit être en mission avec ce détestable Chevalier Dil's, quelque part dans les Espaces Sauvages… sur Teth, si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser…

* * *

Cela me serre vraiment le cœur de me sentir obligée d'omettre ces familiarités amicales et affectueuses qui s'étaient tissées entre nous, au fur et à mesure des années et de ma formation comme Apprentie Jedi. Je déteste cela, devoir agir comme cela, pourtant je sais que je ne dois pas « m'attacher » à lui, après tout, il ne se rappelle et ne se souviendra probablement pas de la « moi » actuelle… mon vieil ami est mort, je dois me faire à l'idée, et vivre avec mes regrets. C'est lui sans être lui, c'est un lui en puissance comme la moi de cette époque n'est pas moi, mais un moi en devenir potentiel. Vraiment, cela me tue, mais j'achève avec toute la force et les cendres de courage et de fol espoir qui me restent :

* * *

- Et… tu as sans doute du mal à me croire, ce que je comprendrais. Même moi, à votre place, je trouverais tout cela assez ridicule. Je… je ne vous en voudrais pas si tu refuses de m'écouter, vraiment… je comprendrais. … Maître Jedi Greystone.

* * *

Force que c'est difficile de réussir à faire le simple acte de lui parler, nettement plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Je sais que je fais le bon choix, en m'adressant à la seule et unique personne en qui je pense pouvoir faire suffisamment confiance, quelle que soit l'époque dans laquelle je sois projetée depuis mon Initiation jusqu'au jour de ma mort… et de la fin de tout ce en quoi je croyais. Et je sens bien que, derrière le ton calme et le timbre posé et respectueux de ma voix, derrière le masque serein et assuré de mon visage, je suis reste incertaine, soucieuse et un peu maladroite, derrière cette espèce de formalité que j'essaye de recouvrer tant bien que mal, toute cette maladresse contre laquelle je me suis battue bec et ongles contre moi-même… et qui revient au galop avec le naturel quand je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, comme en ce moment. Je sens son regard bleu-vert rester fixe dans le mien, alors qu'à ma surprise, il reste là et semble me prêter de son attention, semblant ne pas se préoccuper des murmures passant ici et là autour de « nous »… de lui. Sa voix grave, fidèle à celle que j'ai connue, garde de son sérieux alors qu'il me demande :

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

* * *

Je ne suis pas du tout sure qu'il me croit, mais au moins il semble accepter de m'écouter. N'empêche que je ne peux pas entièrement contenir une once de soulagement et d'espoir de grimper très doucement dans mon esprit pessimiste et affligé, tourmenté. Je ne veux toutefois pas m'avancer trop vite, ni me faire des illusions qui finiraient par m'affliger plus encore. Je vais poursuivre mon propos quand je remarque avec un certain agacement contenu certains regards appuyés et perçois certains murmures désobligeants envers mon Ancien Maître. Tout en m'efforçant de préserver ce masque de calme Jedi péniblement forgé avec les années, un sourire à la fois triste et amusé orne mes lèvres alors que je lance avec humour, d'un rire certes un forcé, et un peu fantomatique, contraint :

* * *

- Que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette discussion plus au calme, Ald… Grand Maître Greystone ? On pourrait questionner votre santé mentale si l'on te voit parler tout seul dans le vide. Après je dis ça, je ne dis rien, c'est toi qui vois...

* * *

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner légèrement mon regard, qui trahirait – s'il ne le fait pas déjà – mon anxiété interne, encore incrédule de la possibilité que mon « anciennement » vieil ami perdu puisse accorder de la valeur à mes paroles et ma présence des plus irrationnelles et des plus illogiques. Mon moi de quinze ans plus tôt me répliquerait que je suis une idiote de ne pas lui faire confiance, surtout que je me rappelle bien de ce qu'il m'avait assurée depuis même le début de notre association comme équipe Jedi. Mon moi de quelques jours avant le désastre l'approuverait, ajoutant le « pathologique » en complément qualificatif pour définir mon attitude présente. Avec ironie mordante et grinçante je remarque que j'ai bien vite fait de retomber dans mes « mauvaises » habitudes, les mêmes qui m'ont tant fait douter de tout et de tous, et même de mes liens et de l'attachement que pouvaient ressentir mes quelques proches à mon égard… sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, je cherche les mots et l'inspiration que je viens tout juste de perdre, sous le coup des émotions contraires qui grondent en mon cœur comme un torrent tumultueux et déchaîné, enfermé et barricadé sous la surface de calme de mon visage. Et je n'arrive pas bien à lire ses réactions d'après son attitude, ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Que j'envie son calme sur le moment… il faut que j'essaye de regagner le mien, après tout, je reste une Chevalier Jedi, je dois me comporter comme telle… un peu de tenue à avoir, donc ! Même si, sur le moment, oh crainte inavouable et indicible, je redoute son jugement. Si après avoir été ignorée par Elora, il refuse de m'écouter… je… je ne saurais plus quoi faire, ni à qui me fier. Je deviendrais littéralement folle, de douleur sourde, si je ne le suis pas déjà…

C'est alors que je le vois changer sa posture, et initier un mouvement, non pas vers l'arrière ou dirigé vers une amorce de demi-tour… mais vers l'avant. Plus précisément, dans ma direction, aussi surprenant cela soit-il, sans me quitter du regard. Que… me veux-t-il ? Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, un maudit, stupide, et inutile prétexte d'Esprit de Force malgré lui… Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas déglutir et garder mon masque de calme et de sérénité intact, commençant à reculer inconsciemment d'un pas alors qu'il s'approche à foulées calmes, rapides et assurées dans ma direction, arrivant bientôt dans mes alentours proches. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de ma position, je commence à peine à réagir, un peu prise de court, qu'il s'arrête et que son bras se tend bientôt… de manière à ce que ses doigts, la main droite, ne se dirigent vers mon avant-bras pourtant translucide et aussi auréolé de lumière bleue-blanche que le reste de mon être-essence. Il ne veut pas… faire ce à quoi je pense ? Pourtant cela doit se voir que je suis un vulgaire ectoplasme, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre fade de la Chevalier Jedi que j'ai été… et que je suis alors simple poussière translucide dans le vent, qu'une main essayerait tant bien que mal de saisir et de retenir.

Pourquoi voudrait-il… ? Je m'en vais pour lui répliquer avec une douce fermeté l'irrévocable constat de l'impossibilité de l'action qu'il veut tenter, mais… j'en reste muette d'étonnement alors que je sens véritablement, tangiblement, quelque chose toucher et saisir mon bras. Une sensation tactile… le sens du toucher que je pensais entièrement et irrémédiablement perdu avec l'extinction de ma propre vie. La sensation des doigts qui, loin de seulement traverser l'apparition transparente et immatérielle que je suis… tiennent mon bras. Force… à peine quelques minutes, quelques heures pour moi, que j'avais oublié ce qu'était la sensation tangible du contact tactile. Je m'attendais à tout… sauf à cela. A croire que vous vous plaisez encore, et ne manquez jamais, de me surprendre, très estimé Maître Greystone. Involontairement, de surprise réelle, je sens mon corps frissonner devant un contact rendu un peu « étranger » et « étrange » depuis mon départ des vivants. Puis, stupéfaite et intriguée, je lui jette un regard inquisiteur et perplexe, presque médusé, requérant une explication à cet étrange phénomène dont je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, ouïe parler. Aurais-je encore été vivante, j'aurais juré que ce geste, comme tant d'autres de ses prédécesseurs et semblables, était là pour me retenir alors que j'étais – et suis - tentée de fuir. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées… ou seulement me connaissait déjà bien. Mais comment était-ce seulement possible ? Comment l'expliquer ? Je ne sais pas… mais sa voix, qui reprend bientôt, perce ce silence, initiée par un léger soupir de sa part, mais non pas dépourvue de son timbre certes grave, mais aussi chaleureux que dans mon souvenir :

* * *

- Quoiqu'il te soit arrivé, je sais d'expérience que rien ne vaut un bon chocolat chaud pour en discuter. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler des « voyages dans le temps » et accidents de ce genre…

* * *

Sans qu'il ne me relâche pour autant – tellement choquée, dans le bon sens, que je suis, je ne pense même pas à l'en déloger – je l'observe avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement sincère au sens fort du terme, alors que je ne le quitte pas du regard, en croyant à peine ma chance inhabituelle. Si j'étais encore capable de pleurer – je ne m'en souviens pas et j'ai de là perdu l'habitude, comme j'ai déjà du vous le dire précédemment durant mes vingt-cinq ans de vie au sein du Nouvel Ordre Jedi – je n'aurais pu retenir quelques larmes face au puissant soulagement et zeste d'espoir qui commencent à fleurir dans mon cœur dévasté. Néanmoins, un sourcil intrigué se hausse dans la dernière partie de sa phrase, agrémenté d'une lueur légèrement confuse dans mon regard bleuté. Qu'entend-t-il par-là ? Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi… ah si. Effectivement, cela remontait à si longtemps que j'avais fini par le reléguer loin dans mes souvenirs et mon esprit… il a bonne mémoire, à moins que cela ne fasse pas longtemps que cela soit advenu. Ce qui est sans doute le cas, sans vouloir l'insulter. Puis il finit par me relâcher, et commence à prendre la direction de ses quartiers, tout en s'arrêtant quelques pas plus tard, pour m'attendre alors que je n'en reviens toujours pas entièrement. Devant mon regard intrigué et stupéfait alors que je le rejoins avec prudence et un reste d'incrédulité, je vois fleurir sur son visage encore jeune bien que marqué par les épreuves un grand sourire chaleureux, rassurant et amusé, qui me catapulterait presque huit-dix ans plus tôt en un autre contexte, et ici m'apaise indiciblement :

* * *

- Je te remercie de te soucier de ma réputation, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Après tout, le « Chevalier de Fer » ou « Jedi Gris » peut bien avoir quelques visions de Force. Ma réputation n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe vraiment…

* * *

Interloquée, je gagne sa hauteur sans un son, et sans jamais le perdre du regard, ces prunelles d'un bleu de l'océan qui trahissent ma profonde – mais heureuse – stupéfaction en observant sa réaction incroyablement ouverte en dépit de toute la bizarrerie de cette situation. Et malgré moi, mon sourire originellement réservé et un peu triste reprend un petit peu de sa franchise et de son éclat perdu d'avant, alors que mes yeux si expressifs osent encore un peu, pour la première fois de la journée, espérer un petit peu. J'ai presque l'impression de retrouver mon « vieil ami » en chair et en os, bien qu'avec quelques années de moins, à l'écoute de ces mots… lui étant bien propres. Et son grand sourire me réchauffe plus le cœur que je ne l'aurais d'abord pensé. Je crois deviner ce qu'il cherche si gentiment à faire en prononçant ces mots et me proposant implicitement cette solution pour avoir une conversation plus privée avec lui. Surtout qu'il ne le perd pas du tout, alors qu'il semble presque entendre – ou plutôt deviner en l'absence supposée de notre lien dans la Force – ma question muette et qu'il achève, de sa voix grave, mais douce et chaleureuse, d'éteindre les dernières inquiétudes qu'il puisse me rester en terminant avec grande gentillesse :

* * *

- Et ce n'est pas quand tu as le plus besoin d'aide que je vais te tourner le dos.


	3. Chap 2 - Mémoires du passé et Repères

**Partie II - Mémoires du passé, discussion présente, retrouver ses repères**

* * *

Et nous revoilà, dans ce cadre que j'ai si bien connu depuis cette mythique année de mes quinze ans. Je l'ai observé, sans un mot, composer ce même code que je connais encore pour déverrouiller les portes conduisant à ses appartements, ces quartiers que je semble encore partager avec lui à cette époque. J'ai, un peu, mauvaise conscience, surtout quand je pense à ma précédente effraction nécessaire à mon enquête, mais je fais en sorte d'en montrer aussi peu que possible. Je ne voudrais pas perdre la chance qu'il me donne, déjà bien occupée à contrôler mes émotions encore tumultueuses du choc et de l'incompréhension de comment il a réussi à me toucher… et de la seule idée d'avoir pu le revoir sain et sauf, même s'il est… un plus jeune que celui qui est devenu l'un de mes plus proches amis. Oui… pourquoi et comment a-t-il réussi à me toucher, alors que nul autre ne le pouvait, et que je ne pouvais même toucher ma meilleure amie Eileen ? Pourquoi est-il le seul – bien que cela m'enchante et me ravisse – qui puisse m'entendre, me voir et que je puisse discuter avec lui ? Maintenant que j'y pense… peut-être parce que la Force veut m'indiquer par ce biais qu'il est – histoire de ne pas trop changer à nos habitudes je remarque - l'interlocuteur que je devrais privilégier si je veux confier le sombre présage que je veux désamorcer par ce moyen. Comme je l'avais bien deviné, ma « moi » du passé n'est pas présente et bien en mission avec ce détestable Chevalier Twi-Lek que je n'ai jamais su réellement apprécier, même avec les années, même en devenant moi-même Chevalier Jedi et moi-même la Maître d'un apprenti… rien à faire pour dissiper cette « inimité » de longue date. Bien que je puisse coopérer pour les besoins d'une mission et/ou de la vie en communauté avec des individus que je n'apprécie pas toujours, je suis très franche dans mon attitude quant à mon appréciation d'eux : on sait très vite si j'apprécie et estime quelqu'un, ou si je le « tolère » plus ou moins pour la mission ou même allégeance Jedi.

Et nous voici donc, présents dans ses appartements, dans l'espace salle commune – salon, nous faisant face, la table basse servant d'intermédiaire dans l'espace qui nous sépare. Avec un regard assez fasciné et un peu moins tendu, je l'observe, une ombre de sourire amusé aux lèvres, confectionner son si raffiné et inégalé chocolat chaud, à l'aide de différentes manipulations et divers gestes dans la Force, comme un chef de chœur mènerait son orchestre au bout de la baguette avec maestria. Je n'ai jamais réussi à égaler sa maîtrise, même en quinze ans acharnés d'entraînements et d'observation, seulement à l'approcher un peu, ce qui le faisait bien rire quand je lui en faisais la remarque, feignant une moue mécontente mais avec un grand sourire au coin des lèvres. Ah ces rares moments où je daignais laisser tomber la formalité et le protocole, pour mon naturel… avec mes rares proches, tels que mon apprenti, mon ancien Maître, ma meilleure amie et ma proche amie. Maintenant… en dépit de l'atmosphère mélancolique de complicité dégagée par ce lieu, ce même endroit qu'il a choisi pour discuter, je n'arrive pas encore à me résoudre totalement à la relaxation. Est-ce la conscience de l'écart temporel situé entre nous deux ? Je ne sais pas.

J'observe d'un œil pour l'instant tranquille et plus reposé les circonvolutions adoptées par le liquide chocolaté contenu par cette tasse – qui, de mon vivant, aurait sans doute été celle m'étant destinée en pareille situation – au moindre tressautement de l'air, à la moindre vibration de la table-basse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, aussi loin que je puisse remonter dans mon efficace et riche mémoire. Un tantinet encore curieuse malgré moi, en dépit de ma gravité, du sérieux et de la sombre nouvelle à venir dont je suis la messagère, j'avance ma main lentement vers la tasse. En toute honnêteté, sans trop y croire, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je peux toujours essayer. Sans trop grande surprise, elle passe au travers, sans que je ne ressente même la transition du solide froid du contenant au chaud liquide du contenu, et réciproquement. Néanmoins, j'ai le plaisir de constater que, quand je fais l'effort, je peux feindre de me trouver assise au siège en dépit de mon état fantomatique, et manier un tout petit peu la Force pour déplacer quelques objets, surtout de petite taille, c'est plus facile.

J'observe avec un brin de mélancolie les volutes claires et incolores que je vois s'échapper de nos deux tasses, contenant difficilement un léger soupir devant l'absence d'odorat et de goût pour les apprécier comme je le faisais d'avant ma mort. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus que le souvenir, pour rappeler de ma mémoire au présent, de ce délicat musc cacaoté si apaisant. Mais soit, en faisant un petit effort d'imagination, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à me représenter mentalement, je pense. Bah, cela fera tout comme, et j'apprécie autant le geste que l'intention derrière de sa part. Et il aura la chance d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'un, et il trinquera à ma santé… ah ha ah. Force, même mon sens de l'humour est en train de pâtir de mon état post-mortem. Qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire de moi, à ce rythme… je suis vraiment un cas désespéré je crois. Enfin bon, on a des affaires plus urgentes pour le moment, sur lesquelles l'on doit se pencher au plus vite. Reportant mon regard bleuté dans le sien, une main rejetant en arrière l'une de mes mèches frontales derrière une oreille, je m'éclaircis légèrement la gorge, prends une inspiration – non nécessaire, certes, mais par maniérisme et habitude de vivante – avant d'annoncer d'une voix posée, contrôlée et calme, une ombre à peine esquissée de sourire amusé repliée en coin de mes lèvres :

* * *

- Bon, je devrais peut-être commencer par les présentations, après cette entrée « fracassante » de ma part. Je suis Lenia Séry, mais je ne suis pas exactement votre apprentie. Comme tu t'en doute peut-être, je suis une sorte de possible « future elle ». J'ai trente ans, et suis une Chevalier Jedi depuis un certain temps.

* * *

Je décide de marquer une petite pause, histoire de le laisser retenir ce que je lui donne comme informations premières. Voyant qu'il ne fait pas mine d'ajouter quelque chose, et garde ce sourire patient pour m'indiquer de poursuivre, j'enchaîne sans perdre plus de temps, déjà un peu plus sereine au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent avec douceur :

* * *

- Bon, pour le « qui » et le « d'où », enfin « de quand », c'est fait. Quant au « qu'est-ce que je fiche là ? »... c'est plus compliqué. Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête. Mais il y a plus urgent. Il faut que je vous mette en garde contre quelque chose, qui est en partie responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et bien plus. Je voudrais vous résumer tout ce que je sais à ce sujet, ce qu'il s'est passé en mon temps, pour que vous puissiez en juger en parfaite connaissance de cause. Je serais le plus brève possible. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

* * *

Ceci dit, je marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt, rivant mon regard dans le sien tout en « redressant » mon dos hors du dossier de mon… du siège sur lequel je repose actuellement, mon regard bleuté empreint de sérieux, de nervosité et de calme rivé dans le bleu-vert du sien, mes bras croisés reposant contre la tunique brune de mon apparence si fantomatique. Lui, imperturbable comme toujours, reste sereinement assis bien dans le fond de son siège habituel. J'espère vraiment que je ne l'ai toujours pas perdu et qu'il acceptera de m'écouter jusqu'au bout… pour entendre tout ce que j'ai à lui dire, et que les choses ne se répètent pas. Devant sentir autant l'urgence dans le fond de ma voix que voir la lueur implorante bien dissimulée dans mon regard de l'océan, je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant d'obtenir sa réponse, toujours d'une voix grave et posée, un imperceptible sourire perché aux lèvres :

* * *

- Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de parler il me semble, et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je commencerais à le faire.

* * *

Malgré ma nervosité et mon trouble interne, je ne peux pas empêcher un délicat sourire empreint de mélancolie et de complicité passées d'orner mes lèvres et détendre quelque peu les traits durs et tendus de mon visage. De même, une douce lueur reconnaissante, alors vive et pétillante au rappel de tous les souvenirs liés à une pareille ou proche déclaration de sa part, lors de mon Apprentissage… comme après ce dernier. Ah, mon vieil ami… la simplicité et le naturel de nos discussions me manquaient plus que je ne le croyais. Même avec les plus proches de mes confrères et consœurs Jedi, je n'ai jamais réussi à parler aussi ouvertement, confortée par la certitude que je trouverais toujours une oreille attentive, un esprit ouvert et bienveillant, et de bons conseils ou de bonnes discussions quand je ressentais le besoin de parler de quelque chose, apprentie… ou ancienne Padawan. Comme un passager rayon de soleil dans un ciel chargé du gris de la pluie, mon sérieux et ma gravité reprennent le dessus, alors que je reprends d'une voix posée, après un léger rire :

* * *

- C'est vrai, et ce n'est pas demain que vous le ferez, à dernière nouvelle. Je vous en remercie. Il y a tant à dire, par où commencer… comme je vous le disais, je viens d'une quinzaine d'années dans le futur. A mon époque, la galaxie est déchirée par les conflits, et cela ne va pas fort pour nos alliés et l'Ordre Jedi, mais nul n'est décidé à déposer les armes. Les Sith ont réaffirmé leur présence, et leurs alliés impériaux nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues, dans l'idée de nous anéantir à la longue. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, je reste persuadée que nous aurions pu reprendre l'avantage à l'usure. Cette guerre était frustrante, mais la Force veillait sur nous et nos alliés. C'était sans compter une boîte de Pandore des forces sombres, dont l'existence n'a été connue de nous très tard. Trop tard, même.

* * *

Ma voix s'éteint subitement, aux douloureux souvenirs que mon récit me ramène en mémoire. Je ressentirais presque encore cette vague de Force insupportable, ce hurlement terrifiant, lancinant, qui, comme un souffle mortel de glace psychique, fait écho au trop nombreuses vies arrachées en un trop court laps de temps. Et ces liens… ces liens qui me liaient à ces quelques personnes chères, et à mes frères et sœurs de l'Ordre Jedi… quelle horreur encore je ressens en me rappelant le terrible et horrifiant ressenti qui m'était revenu, ainsi qu'aux quelques et éphémères survivants sensibles à la Force à ce moment. Oh Force… mais me disciplinant un peu, je repose le Calme Jedi sur mon visage et inspire profondément, reprenant d'une voix calme, posée et aussi maîtrisée qu'il me soit possible :

* * *

- Un jour proche de ce temps-ci, un Seigneur Sith a eu le malheur de mettre la main sur un artefact, et son terrifiant savoir. Un… une chose que même la Force ne reconnaissait pas l'existence. Liée à de la très ancienne et redoutable magie Sith, mais requérant une très longue et complexe préparation avant usage. Seulement, il a été assez rusé pour rester discret, des siens comme de nous et du reste de la galaxie, œuvrant en secret, dans l'ombre, en attendant son heure. Nous n'avons rien vu venir, et le temps que nous soyons mis au courant de son existence, il était déjà trop tard. Le fléau était relâché et fondait droit sur nous. J'étais en mission extérieure avec mon apprenti quand il s'est abattu sur nous…

* * *

Déglutissant avec difficulté sous le poids de ces souvenirs, je frissonne involontairement, avant de me ressaisir une fois de plus, de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Sinon, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir et ne trouver la force de finir. Poursuivant d'une voix plus basse et grave, toujours calme bien que sourde, des ombres de regrets et d'impuissance dansant dans mes prunelles du bleu de l'océan alors ternes et assombries :

* * *

- … tu vois l'Ordre 66 ? Et bien pareil, sauf qu'à la place des soldats clones, vous mettez des espèces d'abominations obscures. Coriaces au point qu'il faut vraiment s'acharner sur elles pour les mettre à terre, un seul coup de sabre-laser ne suffit pas. Terriblement futées, capables de manier le sabre-laser, puissantes et insensibles à presque tout… et à peine à la Force Claire. Je… vous laisse imaginer le désastre. Très peu d'entre nous ont été informés de la nature de cette menace, de sa source et du moyen de la détruire… et très vite l'on pouvait nous compter sur les doigts d'une main humaine. Quand notre base a été attaquée, nombre d'entre eux se trouvaient sur le terrain, pour tenter d'endiguer la menace et de protéger le QG des abominations. Sans succès… c'était affreux. Je… j'ai senti mes amis, mes camarades, et mes alliés tomber les uns après les autres, à une rapidité débilitante. J'ai senti leur souffrance, jusqu'à leur trépas final, comme un hurlement, un déchirement dans la Force. J'ai senti la base tomber, et notre Ordre Jedi choir dans une lente et terrifiante agonie. J'ai senti…

* * *

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes de douleur, tremblante de l'intérieur au souvenir de toute cette insupportable souffrance. Au rappel douloureux de ces précieux liens qui se sont rompus les uns après les autres, à l'intensité croissante selon la profondeur du lien concerné. Combien j'ai hurlé de douleur mentalement en sentant la mort de deux ou trois personnes en particulier, à demi-effondrée au sol en me maintenant d'une main fébrile et tremblante à une console du Sky Shield. Et dressant des boucliers mentaux autour de mon esprit pour contenir la vague de douleur pour protéger le seul lien cher qu'il me reste. Pour en préserver mon fils… ordonnant d'une voix rauque à mon Apprenti de prendre les commandes de mon vaisseau à ma place. De nous nous éloigner immédiatement de la base, de voyager aussi loin qu'il le puisse, aux coordonnées planétaires les plus éloignées possibles. Maintenant par habitude et réflexe des boucliers sûrs et prudents autour de mon esprit et de ma mémoire, bridant mes émotions de ma discipline Jedi durement acquise, je reprends d'une voix douce et basse, reposant un regard assagi et troublé malgré moi vers lui :

* * *

- J'ai senti notre Ordre mourir. Et je vous ai senti passer à travers la Force, les uns après les autres… Johanna, Eileen… et vous. Consciente de la procédure à adopter lors de situations désespérées, j'ai ordonné à mon apprenti de nous conduire aux coordonnées les plus éloignées de l'épicentre du fléau. Je… ne pouvais pas conduire dans l'état où je me trouvais. Vivre en profil bas, se tenir au courant, rester discrets et assurer notre survie en premier lieu, pour se réunir avec les survivants l'heure venue. C'était mon plan. Nous avons été très peu à survivre, et notre nombre s'amenuisait à chaque minute. De tous ceux qui avaient été informés de la nature et du moyen de se défaire de cette menace… j'étais sans doute l'une des rares encore en vie, si ce n'est la seule. Et aucun d'entre nous n'était capable d'enrayer les maléfices de l'artefact et de son propriétaire. La sécurité de mon Apprenti était ma priorité, ainsi que la préservation de ces connaissances, avec une éventuelle transmission à mon jeune élève si la situation se dégradait. Il devait survivre, c'était mon devoir de Maître. Nous devions survivre. Nous avons atterri sur une planète désertique des Régions Inconnues, pensant être à l'abri pour au moins un moment. A vivre incognito parmi les rares colons. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Elles… ont fini par nous retrouver.

* * *

Même s'il reste plutôt calme, je le connais assez bien pour savoir que l'annonce de la chute de l'Ordre et de ce massacre l'ont quelque peu troublé. De très légers signes qui n'échappent pas à mon regard vif et attentif comme toujours, je baisse la tête, secouant doucement cette dernière. Force, je déteste jouer le rôle de l'oiseau de mauvais augure, ou du messager de mauvais présages à venir. Mais il fallait bien que je lui dise, il faut qu'il sache, j'en suis consciente, la Force approuve même. En même temps, je ne le lui reproche pas, je serais pareille si les rôles avaient été inversés entre lui et moi. Et j'aurais été nettement moins calme en tout cas, force m'est de l'avouer. Derrière mon masque de calme et mes boucliers mentaux, je suis une boule de nerfs, de remords et de regrets violents en cet instant, que je m'efforce de cacher aussi bien que je le puisse, de me conduire comme le Chevalier Jedi que je suis supposé être maintenant. Je sais pourtant que j'ai toute son attention maintenant, même si je l'avais déjà au début de cette conversation.

Force, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur de le blesser avec ce qu'il me reste à dire. Je _sais_ qu'il ne va pas du tout apprécier, et pas bien accuser, la chute de mon récit, même si notre lien s'était quelque peu – par ma faute – distancié… je sais que ça ne va pas le faire. Pourtant, fidèle à mes principes, à l'amitié que je ressens à son égard, je ne lui omettrais rien. Je ne lui mentirais pas. Et puis… tant bien même je le voudrais, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui mentir. Nerveuse derrière mon calme Jedi rudement maintenu, d'un geste machinal de la main je replace une mèche, puis sa jumelle, derrière leur oreille respective, faisant frissonner dans le souffle gestuel les discrètes boucles d'oreilles blanches que je porte à chacune d'entre elle. Laissant un petit silence peser, j'attends que d'un signe il m'indique de poursuivre, ce qui ne tarde pas à venir, juste le temps que nous reprenions tous deux nos esprits. Bien que ma voix reste sombre et sérieuse, j'essaye de préserver mon calme si cher :

* * *

- A plusieurs dizaines contre deux, nous avons été rapidement forcés dans nos derniers retranchements. Mais mon apprenti a fini par être blessé, et je lui ai ordonné qu'il se mette en repli. Il n'était plus en état de combattre et je ne voulais prendre de risques inutiles. Seulement… il a fini par me désobéir en voyant des colons mis en danger par les abominations. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le prévenir ou de faire quoi que ce soit, le temps que j'arrive à le rejoindre… c'était trop tard. Il a été frappé d'un coup mortel. Par des abominations. Sous mes yeux. Force. Je n'ai pas même eu le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà sur ses meurtriers. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à les tuer ou les mettre en déroute. Mais… cela n'a atténué en rien ma fureur et mon chagrin. Mon Padawan est mort dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger, lui non plus…

* * *

Une douleur à devenir folle, je vous le jure. Assurément, il était mon lien le plus profond et le plus important, car non seulement il était mon Apprenti, mais aussi mon seul et unique fils. J'étais autant sa Maître, que sa mère, alternant l'une et l'autre figure avec aisance au quotidien. J'ai été ferme avec lui, mais sans jamais lui masquer mon affection à son égard. C'était un diablotin hyperactif, imprudent et quelque peu impatient, mais un tout jeune garçon sensible, joyeux, déterminé, désireux d'apprendre. Il était ma joie, ma fierté et mon ange. Tout comme pour son père. Une ombre de sourire mental me traverse devant le soulagement que je ressens à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas un être sensible à la Force, car si nous nous retrouvons dans le même Au-delà… bonjour les disputes conjugales animées, à répétition, qui m'attendraient de pied ferme !

En dépit de mon visage calme et neutre en apparence, mon regard trahit mon trouble et ma douleur sourde et profonde, mes remords et mes regrets. Si je ne savais pas déjà que notre lien n'existait pas, je jurerais avoir ressenti de la compassion émaner de lui. Déjà, je la lis assez aisément dans son regard bleu-vert, le même qui me fait face et m'observe. Je sais qu'il peut tout à fait comprendre ce que je ressens, pour avoir vécu quelque chose de proche avec son défunt ancien mentor, Maître Valadiel. Dans une moindre mesure, mais il ne le saura sans doute pas. Il sait que je ne me lie pas à beaucoup de personnes, mais quand je le fais, j'ai tendance à entretenir sans m'en rendre compte des liens puissants. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre… il doit savoir maintenant que derrière mon apparence, je suis brisée et tourmentée de l'intérieur. Et que seuls un espoir flamboyant et une détermination brûlante me tiennent encore sur pied pour le moment. Il ne faut pas que tout cela se répète…

* * *

- Elles m'ont poursuivie. Elles étaient au moins une vingtaine, j'étais consciente que je n'avais aucune chance si j'engageais le combat. Je me suis repliée dans un désert. Autant vous le dire, je n'ai pas réussi à leur échapper. Elles m'ont rattrapé, et je n'ai pas fait long feu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je suis vraiment désolée, Maître Greystone.

* * *

Bon, on y est. Maintenant, reste à savoir à comment je fais pour lui présenter la chose – enfin, le fait – sans faire trop de casse. Mission difficile, voire fortement impossible. Je me connais bien, soit je risque d'être trop franche et il ne va pas s'en remettre rapidement, soit je ne vais pas réussir à être assez claire en voulant arrondir les angles et le préparer un petit peu. Certes, il a quinze ans de moins, il n'est pas le vieil ami approchant de la cinquantaine pour qui je craindrais l'infarctus. Il a trente-trois ans si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il devrait… disons, un peu mieux l'accuser, même si cela ne passera pas facilement. Il faut que je choisisse néanmoins mes mots avec soin, peu importe l'époque où je me trouve, il me reste un être cher que je veux ménager autant que possible, tout en ayant besoin de son aide et de ses conseils. Miran me dirait sûrement de lui dire directement, mais il n'a pas encore beaucoup de notions sur le tact et la délicatesse. Fils de son père. Ce dernier serait plus modéré, mais il me conseillerait sans doute de ne pas le faire trop poireauter, histoire de ne pas l'inquiéter plus que je ne le voudrais ou de l'agacer. Force… comment diable est-ce que je peux le lui annoncer sans trop de dégâts ? Je sens son regard perçant me dévisager avec attention, devant se douter peut-être de mon trouble et de mes hésitations, avant que sa voix grave, et douce ne me fasse redresser la tête, et fixer mes yeux dans les siens, alors qu'il saisit sa tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant, avant de s'apprêter à en boire une gorgée :

* * *

- Tu as été capturée, et te trouves prisonnière quelque part ? Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

… Aldrian, j'aurais vraiment préféré que vous ne cherchiez pas à savoir, mais puisque tu insistes, soit alors. Joignant mes paumes, le dos bien redressé et l'air grave et désolé, je m'oblige à garder un visage calme et posé de Jedi. Bah, normalement, vous ne le prendrez pas trop mal, après tout, ce serait logique, je ne suis pas exactement votre apprentie, mais une version « possible future » d'un espace-temps qui n'existe déjà plus. Je ne crois pas avoir de lien avec vous, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes le seul à pouvoir ressentir ma présence, m'entendre, me voir et même me parler. Et encore moins pourquoi vous êtes capable de me toucher alors que je suis un ectoplasme, mais je me pencherais là-dessus un peu plus tard. Déjà, terminer ce récit qui pèse tant sur mes épaules fatiguées. Je ne le perds pas du regard, coudes et avant-bras reposant sur mon pantalon brun habituel de Jedi. Désolée de briser vos espoirs, et sans doute de vous faire mal par inadvertance, mais je vous respecte trop pour vous cacher la vérité. Je ne saurais le faire à celui qui deviendra, peut-être, d'ici quelques années autant « mon vieil ami » qu'il ne restera mon mentor. D'une voix douce et posée, je nie doucement de la tête, avant de répliquer avec « tranquillité » :

* * *

- Pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai décidé de leur faire face. Tu me connais, je suis têtue comme une mule. Même à une contre vingt, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Jusqu'à ma propre vie.

* * *

Vraiment pardon, Maître Greystone. Pourtant, même alors que je me battais comme un diable, je pouvais presque « vous » entendre me sermonner quelque part dans ma tête. Mais autant je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas le prendre forcément très bien… ce n'est pas exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. En effet, à peine ai-je terminé mon sombre et funeste propos… que mon ancien Maître – alors en train de déguster une gorgée de chocolat chaud, de sa tasse qu'il vient tout juste de rabaisser tout en m'écoutant – se fige soudainement dans son geste en entendant mes cinq derniers mots. Et reste aussi immobile quelques secondes qu'une statue de duracier, avant de virer à une pâleur que je ne lui avais jamais vue, et qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Inquiète, je me redresse aussitôt, et à l'aide de quelques gestes des doigts et manipulations de Force, j'arrive à faire voler en sa direction un verre d'eau, à défaut de pouvoir le tenir, demandant avec inquiétude sincère dans ma voix :

* * *

- Euh… est-ce que tout va bien, A… Maître Greystone ? Ah… oui, effectivement. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû attendre un peu plus. Tenez, ça pourrait aider.

* * *

Je sens le peu qu'il me reste d'assurance de Chevalier Jedi s'envoler en d'autres cieux, et mon inquiétude mêlée de regret doubler en envergure. Non, effectivement, tout ne va pas bien, c'est clair comme de l'eau de source. Et je crains que cela n'aille au-delà du seul fait d'avoir avalé de travers, si j'en crois la tête qu'il me tire et le regard qu'il me darde. Et les mots incompréhensibles – même après seize ans de connaissance, là j'avoue ne pas saisir le sens de ses propos – d'une voix rauque, presque étranglée. Avec gentillesse, j'insiste du regard pour qu'il prenne le verre d'eau – et son contenu surtout – avant toute chose. Je ne suis pas revenue dans le passé pour nuire aux jours de mon mentor quand même ! Me retenant pour ne pas laisser des familiarités « futures » prendre le meilleur de moi-même, je regagne ma place tout en le laissant boire de l'eau à sa convenance, restant ouvertement un peu effrayée pour son bien-être, et pas qu'un peu inquiète pour lui. Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'il veut et dont il a besoin, je ne suis pas pressée, et ne le suis jamais de toute manière quand je discute avec lui.

Je suis patiente et compréhensive… même si j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre l'importance que ma vie peut avoir pour mes proches, et que je tends à négliger inconsciemment quand je fais des manœuvres risquées menaçant ma vie, en solo… ou pas. Quand il finit enfin par reprendre son souffle - à mon grand soulagement sincère - tout de suite il reporte son regard vers moi, reposant fermement le verre d'eau à côté de sa tasse de chocolat aux deux-tiers consommée. Et je reste médusée et interdite devant l'émotion si rare – en ce sens – qui transpire de son visage et s'affiche dans son regard bleu-vert. Force, je n'arrive même pas, du haut de mes pouvoirs de Force encore affaiblis, à lire précisément ses émotions et ses pensées… en myriades alors trop confuses et trop emmêlées à déchiffrer, même pour un esprit averti tel que moi. Néanmoins, il recompose assez rapidement une expression plutôt calme, tout en me répliquant sur le ton du sermon :

* * *

- Lenia ! Tu pourrais prévenir avant de lancer une bombe pareille ! M'annoncer comme ça que tu es morte… Force ! Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la gentillesse d'attendre que j'aie fini ma gorgée de chocolat chaud, non ?

* * *

Alors là… j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire, il m'a mouché la moindre réplique ou avalanche d'excuses sincères que j'aurais pu lui renvoyer. Je suis estomaquée, littéralement, étonnée dans le sens premier et fort du terme, comme « frappée, figée sur place de surprise ». Moi qui commençais alors de me rapprocher un peu trop de ma mélancolie et de mes regrets, il m'a radicalement prise de court. Et le « pire » est que je pense que c'est exactement l'effet qu'il voulait provoquer chez moi, si j'en crois la lueur dans son regard et ces minces signes, ce qui ne fait que renforcer plus encore ma stupéfaction à son égard. Tout en gardant un air encore ahuri, je l'écoute reprendre la parole, après une légère inspiration, et continuer sa réprimande, que peut-être je mérite en partie. J'écoute, toutes oreilles dressées et le cœur réchauffé en entendant une fois de plus la voix de cette personne, de ce membre parmi mes proches, ces proches qui me manquent tant. J'avais oublié… combien ces discussions, autant légères, badines, que de conseil ou de réprimandes m'avaient manquées. D'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter, reposer… pas que mon cher contrebandier ne soit pas quelqu'un de confiance, mais… disons qu'il ne peut pas m'aider ou me renseigner sur tout, il ne m'indiquerait pas la solution la plus sage à prendre.

Je n'ai presque – pour ainsi dire, quasiment – jamais eu de figure paternelle, ayant perdu le mien en même temps que ma mère du haut de mes tous jeunes quatre années de vie en de violentes et traumatisantes circonstances. Quelqu'un auquel je puisse me référer, qui puisse me conseiller et même me remettre sur la bonne voie si je m'égare du droit chemin, me faire remarquer autant mes erreurs que les solutions que je pourrais essayer pour y remédier. Mais pas quelqu'un de trop autoritaire non-plus… mais qui puisse me comprendre et savoir ajuster son attitude entre complicité, compréhension et juste sévérité au besoin. Quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un de ces « Adultes » qui m'horrifiaient et m'horripilaient tant dans mon passé. Je crois au long de notre coopération et au fil des années qui ont passé, Aldrian a fini par gagner et garder cette place dans mon cœur. Un témoin de confiance que je n'accorde que peu, vu ma méfiance.

* * *

- … tu devrais savoir, au bout de vingt-six ans d'instruction Jedi, qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de te replier face à une situation insolvable, plutôt que de foncer sans réfléchir. Comme le rappelle l'article 376 du Code Jedi que je te sais connaître aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas en amenuisant le nombre de survivants, en sacrifiant ta vie, que tu les aideras. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que ta vie n'importe pas, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter une fois encore. Tu sais, ou devrais déjà savoir, qu'elle importe tout autant que celle des autres.

* * *

Fidèle à moi-même, j'ai d'abord attendu qu'il termine son sermon – me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer à chacun des points qu'il conteste, dans mes décisions passées – avant de donner mon opinion et une justification de mes actes et de mes choix. Respectueuse de sa personne même quinze ans de le passés, je croise mes bras sur ma tunique, un sourcil froncé et son jumeau haussé, alors que je proteste d'une voix calme :

* * *

- Sérieusement, que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai suivi les règles de l'article 376, autant que je l'ai pu. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour protéger mon apprenti, et que pouvais-je faire ? Me rendre à l'ennemi ? D'un, c'est hors de question. Mon honneur de Jedi et de Maître m'interdit de baisser les armes contre les assassins de mon Apprenti et de mon Ordre. De deux… elles n'ont pas le concept de « prisonniers », mais celui de « proies ». Continuer de fuir sans but ? Je n'aurais pas été bien loin. Elles m'auraient rattrapée. J'avais le dos au mur. C'était inévitable, je dois l'avouer, même si je m'en veux de n'avoir su faire autrement.

* * *

Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je ne serais pas là, comme un simple fantôme errant et accablé de regrets, d'une époque qui n'existe même plus. Non, je serais à la base, partageant la compagnie de mes proches dès que cela nous était possible entre différentes missions. Je serais à courir à droite et à gauche pour empêcher mon Apprenti de faire une énième plaisanterie d'un goût douteux, ou à essayer de faire de lui un Jedi qui se respecte. A débattre joyeusement et passionnément de sujets divers et partager mes connaissances avec Johanna, ou encore tenter de rattraper le temps perdu à cause de ma distance passée en discutant avec… mon vieil ami. Ou en accompagnant encore parfois ce dernier sur Mandalore, avec Johanna souvent et mon apprenti, revoir le clan Skirata et faire ce que je peux pour empêcher que Bardan n'étripe mon pauvre conjoint.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a toujours eu une inimité certaine entre eux deux, ce qui m'a beaucoup navrée entre un excellent ami de confiance et l'élu de mon cœur. Ou qu'il n'enseigne des trucs que je préférerais que Miran ignore. C'est mon Padawan mais aussi mon fils, je tiens à veiller à son éducation, autant qu'à son épanouissement et son bonheur. Ou je serais, dans ces trop rares moments, blottie dans les bras de Clyde, sur son monde natal, sur Mandalore ou même sur Dantooine parfois, fermant mes yeux et m'autorisant une trop rare attitude de détente et de relaxation complète, en confiance entière et totale, à écouter le battement régulier et apaisant de vie de celui qui a su conquérir mon amour si difficile à remporter pourtant. Oublier un instant tous ces conflits, toutes ces horreurs… cette guerre…

Me concentrant sur l'instant présent, je regarde avec étonnement certain Aldrian acquiescer à chacune de mes affirmations, protestations – après avoir pris la peine de faire un tel sermon ! – toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Je laisse quelques secondes de silence sans masquer mon incompréhension quant au pourquoi de son attitude jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne de me réponde d'une voix grave et calme, sans rien perdre de sa chaleur compréhensive :

* * *

- Tu n'aurais effectivement rien pu faire autrement, mon ancienne Apprentie. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

Je n'imaginais pas que je ressentirais un tel soulagement en entendant ces mots, même si je ne peux me départir pleinement du sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge. Néanmoins, il perd de son envergure, ces termes agissant comme un baume inattendu sur l'une des trop nombreuses plaies qui cisaillent mon cœur fatigué et harassé après tant de drames vécus. Naturellement, je voulais protester, mais je ne trouve absolument rien à lui répondre pour infirmer son affirmation. Ce qui voudrait dire… qu'il doit avoir raison, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une fois de plus… et histoire de ne pas trop changer à l'ordinaire. M'inclinant pour une fois, je laisse entrapercevoir ma reconnaissance par mon regard fantomatique et une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres. Bon, mieux vaut enchaîner sur autre chose, sinon je vais rester gênée pendant des plombes vis-à-vis d'une remarque positive que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter. C'est pourquoi, tout en gardant un léger sourire amical et un peu plus tranquille déjà aux lèvres, j'enchaîne sans plus attendre sur la dernière partie de mes « mésaventures temporelles », lui racontant sur un ton plus léger déjà mes premiers pas et ressentis curieux en cette époque qui n'est pas la mienne. L'atmosphère, bien que sérieuse, est déjà plus détendue, cette part du récit m'étant un peu moins pénible. La partie concernant mes efforts et essais désespérés pour me faire entendre et remarquer de quelqu'un semble le dérider quelque peu, alors qu'il se rit gentiment de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres, me lançant cette petite pique avec une lueur amusée dans son regard :

* * *

- Ah, c'était donc bien toi, la folle que j'entendrais crier à l'autre bout du couloir ?

* * *

Force ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi embarrassée depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Pas même la fois où, pour une mission faite en coopération avec mon vieil ami, nous avions dû nous infiltrer dans un bal mondain sous de fausses identités, et que j'avais dû porter une robe typiquement féminine et dérangeante au possible de femme de haute société, avec des talons hauts. Je n'étais pas du tout à mon aise, et pestais entre mes lèvres, questionnant sans cesse l'utilité d'user d'un tel artifice, mais mon vieil ami était aussi amusé qu'intransigeant. Ben, comme cette fois mémorable où j'avais dissimulé mon sabre-laser dans ma coiffe de cheveux – idée je dois avouer très judicieuse de mon coéquipier pour le garder sous la main – quand j'avais encore les cheveux longs, là, aurais-je été vivante que j'aurais été rouge comme une pivoine. Tapotant nerveusement de mes doigts le dos de ma main gauche, j'essaye de masquer ma gêne derrière une pointe d'humour d'autodérision :

* * *

- … Certes, il semblerait que c'était bien moi. Je me disais bien que mon cas était désespéré, mais peut-être pas à ce point-là. Je vous remercie de me le rappeler.

- Je serai toujours là pour te ramener sur le droit chemin de l'humilité, ma chère Lenia. Et j'ose espérer que tu en as fait de même dans mon « grand âge. »

* * *

Même en essayant de mon mieux, je ne peux retenir un filet de rire de m'échapper. « Grand Âge »… qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Certes, vous approchiez doucement de la cinquantaine à mon époque, mais quand même. Vous aviez encore bien la forme, le caractère et le verbe pour votre « grand âge ». J'approuve d'un bref signe de tête, une brève et discrète lueur vive au rappel de certains souvenirs. Que oui, il n'aurait manqué plus que cela, que je ne me permette pas de le faire quand c'était nécessaire. Je ne suis pas gênée, quand Johanna ne le faisait pas avant moi ou n'était pas sur place quand l'occasion se présentait. Enfin… avec un discret raclement de gorge pour tenter de reprendre constance, je reprends mon récit tant bien que mal. Je lui admet en toute honnêteté que je me pensais sincèrement dans l'Au-delà Jedi, et non pas que la Force m'avait trimbalée quinze ans en arrière. Ainsi, je lui narre ma réalisation très progressive, avec le cas des Initiés, puis de cette « entrevue » avec ma meilleure amie nettement plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais. A cette évocation de ce passage, je vois un de ses sourcils s'arquer, alors qu'il commente :

* * *

- Tu aurais pu avoir la puce à l'oreille, en voyant Eileen en modèle réduit.

* * *

Il est vraiment « impitoyable » pour déceler et remarquer mes quelques fois d'où je preuve d'un temps de réaction et de réalisation plus conséquent que d'ordinaire. Et j'avais oublié qu'il avait ce franc-parler, aussi, quand il me souligne certaines choses. Sur le moment, je me retrouve partagée entre une pointe d'agacement et d'amusement, me demandant ce qu'aurait pensé l'Eileen de mon époque en se faisant traiter de « modèle réduit ». Même si, en un sens, c'était absolument vrai, sans vouloir vexer ma meilleure amie, avec la poussée de croissance qu'elle a eu après… ça a pas mal changé la donne. Avec un air assez agacé quoique pleinement consciente de la vérité de ses dires, je le « foudroie » amicalement du regard, une lueur ennuyée et gênée perchée dans mon regard d'océan si expressif par nature :

* * *

- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'un truc clochait. Mais c'est précisément elle qui m'a mise _progressivement_ la puce à l'oreille. Excusez-moi d'avoir été sous le choc et d'avoir osé espérer que j'allais enfin retrouver mes défunts proches. D'ailleurs, hormis vous, elle a été la seule à « réagir » à ma présence. Elle a vaguement senti que j'étais là, mais ne pouvait pas m'entendre ou me voir. Encore moins me… toucher, contrairement à vous. Enfin…

* * *

Eileen a été l'élément déclencheur de ma réalisation progressive que je n'étais pas aussi « en paix » que je ne le pensais, et qui m'a conduite à paniquer franchement et à m'inquiéter un peu plus. Logiquement, j'en viens à expliquer comment j'en suis venue à déduire que j'étais devenue, malgré moi, un Esprit de Force passant à travers tout et tous, n'arrivant à se faire décidément entendre et voir de personne… sinon de lui, pour une mystérieuse raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus ma logique me souffle que j'ai dû rêver la sensation, on sous-estime toujours l'influence de l'imagination et de ses terribles pouvoirs sur l'esprit… et le « corps », enfin, si on peut dire cela en mon cas. Il n'empêche que cela n'est pas du tout pour me rassurer, toutes ces incertitudes, après avoir perdu nombre, si ce n'est la quasi-totalité, de mes repères.

Mon esprit est toujours resté, très rationnel et logique, même s'il a appris avec le temps à accepter certains faits que la raison ne peut pas expliquer. Cela dit, ça ne m'aide pas des masses à ne pas être préoccupée. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose, et ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer. Bien que mon visage reste calme et songeur en apparence, mon trouble est bien présent dans mon esprit, comme une brume nébuleuse qui refuse net de me laisser en paix. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse pour mon rare excès de tempérament, c'est l'absurdité de la situation qui commence vraiment à tirailler peu à peu mes nerfs et mon Calme Jedi. Et j'allais envisager de vocaliser mes excuses, quand il m'en dame l'initiative. Sa réponse m'étonne au début qu'elle ne me réconforte finalement. Comme s'il avait véritablement accès à mes pensées… par le biais d'un lien. Très curieux :

* * *

- Je suis désolé, je comprends que tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante. Toutefois, n'oublie pas qu'un Jedi doit toujours être attentif à son environnement et à la Force…

* * *

Un pauvre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, oscillant entre léger amusement et mélancolie passagère. Pour le rassurer, je secoue doucement ma tête à la négative, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser, ce n'est rien, pas de mal commis. Je ne suis pas sans me rappeler des nombreuses occurrences où, surtout dans mon Apprentissage mais encore après, quelques fois, il m'a rappelé cette exigence à laquelle je ne tendais pas forcément à être très attentive. Plus encore au début de notre association comme équipe d'apprentissage Jedi, quand j'étais une jeune fille de quinze ans, tout fraîchement choisie comme Apprentie après dix longues années d'initiation, comme personne avant Maître Greystone n'avait voulu me prendre sous sa tutelle. Pas que je le leur reproche, j'ai consciente d'avoir été une Initiée pas forcément évidente, entre ma méfiance légendaire d'autrui, mon manque pathologique de confiance en moi et en autrui, ma fragilité physique et mes grosses lacunes dans les arts martiaux, le sabre et l'exercice n'étant pas du maniement de Force ou de mes quelques autres domaines de prédilection.

Je sais que je constituais un défi délicat pour tout Maître qui choisirait de me prendre sous son aile, et force m'est de reconnaître que notre association a été assez productive. Je suis heureuse et honorée d'avoir fait sa rencontre, sa connaissance et d'avoir appris à ses côtés pendant cette année et demie, directement, et les quatorze autres qui ont suivi, indirectement. Je lui dois, en partie, d'être la Jedi et la jeune femme que je suis… enfin, que j'étais. Et c'est une « dette » dont je ne sais encore comment m'acquitter honorablement. Enfin si, mais je l'ai compris un peu tard, et dix-onze ans n'ont pas suffit, à mes yeux, en ce but. Je me rappelle de ces mots, en tout cas, pour les avoir entendu nombre de fois en mission, ou dans ses appartements qu'il partageait encore avec moi, apprentie parfois distraite, discrète et réservée, voire un peu renfermée, que j'ai été. Le cocon a été long à briser, en ce qui me concerne, mais jamais il n'a eu à douter de ma confiance en lui depuis…

* * *

- Je pense qu'en dépit du fait qu'Eileen et toi soyez devenues très proches, votre lien est peut-être trop ténu à notre époque pour qu'elle t'ait réellement remarqué…

* * *

Il faut dire que je connais Eileen depuis presque qu'elle sait marcher et parler, nous avons très vite lié amitié en début de notre différence d'âge d'une demi-décennie. Elle est une des premières de l'Ordre qui m'ait assez inspiré confiance, en dépit de mon « autisme » léger, pour que je la laisse m'approcher sans heurt, voire même que j'en vienne à chercher souvent sa compagnie, que je sois à l'aise en sa présence. C'est en me rapprochant, et que nous sommes devenues meilleures amies respectivement, d'Eileen que j'ai appris à mieux connaître. Connaître Eileen a été, et demeure encore, une des meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivé dans mon humble, périlleuse et bien courte vie. Sinon, voilà une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'aime discuter avec mon mentor. Quand je ne sais plus réfléchir correctement, il sait me remettre sur la route, en envisageant un problème sous un autre angle, ou remarquant un point que je n'ai pas souligné assez, qu'il rapporte à mon attention ainsi. Mm… je ne saurais le dire. Eileen et moi avons toujours été proches, et jusqu'à malheureusement ma dernière décennie de vie, je n'ai guère fait attention aux liens qui pouvaient me rapprocher de mes amis et proches.

Donc je n'ai rien pour comparer concrètement, aucune donnée de mon époque passée qui ne soit véritablement utile. Donc je ne peux pas complètement exclure son hypothèse, surtout que si je me rappelle bien la discussion entre Eileen et sa respectable mère, nous sommes à l'époque post-bataille de Kuat. Eileen n'a jamais été très précise à ce sujet, et je n'ai pas insisté non plus par délicatesse et respect pour elle, mais j'ai vite su, par ce que j'en ai appris de mon côté… que ceux qui avaient été à cette terrible bataille en étaient revenus fortement marqués. Certains, par le corps, d'autres par l'esprit… et d'autres encore par les deux, hélas. Eileen a fait partie de la troisième, mais sur la durée, la deuxième catégorie, et j'ai essayé de l'aider de mon mieux en me rendant aussi présente que possible pour elle, quand elle en avait le besoin, dès que je pouvais lui être utile… que ce soit parfois par ma seule présence. Mais soit… elle est encore jeune à cette époque, dix ans ou presque, elle est encore assez troublée, c'est normal. Nous n'étions pas encore aussi proches qu'à l'époque que j'ai quitté irrémédiablement, elle n'a pas encore sa maîtrise de la Force d'alors… ça peut expliquer, je suppose. En fait, tant mieux qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué, je n'aurais pas voulu l'importuner en plus avec ça. Finalement, aucun regret là-dessus, maintenant que je réfléchis mieux, et plus clairement. Même si cela me rappelle quelque peu à ma solitude « d'expatriée du temps ». J'ai beau me ressasser les affirmations de mon « vieil ami », je n'arrive pas pleinement à me défaire de cette sinistre et sourde impression inconsciente…

* * *

- En revanche, notre lien est fort, tout comme l'est l'affection que je te porte. Peut-être qu'en m'ayant comme ancrage dans cette époque, tu pourras progressivement y établir ta présence de manière plus... solide, si j'ose dire.

* * *

Bon, ça n'aurait pas du autant me surprendre, mais cela a son petit effet quand même. Silencieuse, attentive, je l'observe sans jamais le quitter du regard, mes yeux bleus adoptant cette lueur perçante et vive habituelle quand je scrute avec attention les moindres réactions de mes interlocuteurs, cherchant la véracité de leurs dires quand je ne suis pas toujours très convaincue. Mais très vite, un souffle doux de reconnaissance, chaleureux, vient prendre la place, leur rendant un petit peu d'éclat, tandis qu'en miroir, je daigne laisser un sourire amical et plein de gratitude se poser sur mes lèvres. Je m'en veux sacrément d'en avoir douté aussi longtemps, je ne pensais pas qu'il étendrait ces propos même quinze ans dans le passé… alors que je viens moi de quinze ans après. Je ne suis même pas, disons, concrètement, son apprentie, puisque heureusement, je vis encore en cet espace-temps comme jeune adolescente et Padawan de quinze ans encore peu assurée. Ce lien et cette affection que j'ai longtemps, trop longtemps, mis en doute, et que j'ai manqué de menacer, que j'ai fragilisé, avant que ma chère sœur de cœur ne vienne me secouer les puces pour que j'arrête de faire mon imbécile de service, et de première classe.

Mon… vieil ami avait eu sensiblement les mêmes premières paroles, au terme de cette discussion – réconciliation mémorable, et dans sa bonté m'a pardonné… tout en me priant de ne plus en douter, sans pour autant me torturer l'esprit avec ces regrets qui me hantent encore. Sans doute cela ne lui plaira pas, d'ailleurs, de savoir que cela me travaille toujours… Bah oui. Figurez-vous, je ne pardonne déjà pas facilement aux autres, qui ne soient bien entendu pas de mes proches, mais j'ai encore plus de mal à me pardonner à moi-même. Déjà un peu plus sereine et confortée, cette évocation nouvelle de ce « lien » m'intrigue néanmoins. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y résoudre, en raison de ce fossé temporel entre nous. Crénom de Force… pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Que je suis idiote parfois… l'air plus concentré, je songe alors à baisser infiniment mes boucliers mentaux, et je remarque, effectivement, l'existence pleine et simple d'un lien de Force… assez inattendu dans le contexte actuel. Ah. Ce n'est pas logique, mais ça peut expliquer quelques points, potentiellement. Cela dit, à l'écoute de ses mots suivants, je désire rester prudente, non seulement pour moi, mais pour lui et cette « moi » du passé. Votre proposition est très bienveillante, mon ancien Maître, mais il ne faut pas que ce lien ne prenne trop d'importance. Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ce que moi j'ai vécu, à mon époque, quand tous mes liens de Force ont été rompus à la mort de mes proches… vous compris parmi eux.

C'est une douleur que je préfère vous épargner, surtout que j'en suis actuellement capable. D'accord, envisageons ça, mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, mon ancien Maître, ou vous risqueriez d'y laisser des plumes et de moi ne jamais réussir à me pardonner. Autant éviter ce cercle vicieux par avance, vous ne croyez pas ? _Elle _a besoin de vous, elle aussi… surtout elle. Je devrais partir tôt ou tard, Aldrian. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je suis étrangère à ce monde, aussi proche que je sois de vous et de Johanna. Chaque être vivant est destiné à un jour mourir, et disparaître, que ce soit physiquement ou au sein de la Force. Même s'il semblerait qu'un délai supplémentaire m'ait été alloué, je n'y fais pas exception. Je n'échappe, et de toute manière ne veux pas échapper, à cette vérité générale. Je ne ferais aucune action inconsidérée qui puisse vous blesser, ou mettre votre existence en danger. Vous savez bien, enfin moi je le sais du haut de mes trente ans, des quinze ans d'existence de ce lien à mon époque. Si nous acceptons son existence, il faut aussi prendre en compte les risques y étant liés, et de là faire attention à nous aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, surtout que c'est toujours vous qui m'avez invitée à prendre le temps de réfléchir et de peser avec soin les conséquences possibles de telle ou telle décision. Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec cela tout de suite, mais je me fais un mémo mental de vous faire un petit topos à ce sujet plus tard… si bien entendu, vous voulez bien m'accompagner et me prêter main forte pour la tâche que, je le sens, il me reste à remplir avant de gagner la Force. Il n'empêche que vos mots me réconfortent, juste que je m'inquiète pour votre bien…

* * *

- Tu n'es pas réellement un fantôme, comme tu l'as sans doute réalisé et tu n'es pas, ou plus, vraiment morte. Dans tous les cas, et quoi que tu choisisses de faire, je serai là pour toi. De ça, tu peux en être sûre.

* * *

Je lui offre un chaleureux sourire sincère et reconnaissant pour sa gentillesse, même si je ne perds rien de mon souci pour lui, face à la révélation de l'existence de ce lien. Je veillerais au grain, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par une imprudence. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, et cette fois… doublement dans le plein sens de l'expression. Je reste néanmoins sceptique quand à la nature de ce que je suis, lui rappelant alors :

* * *

- Vraiment ? Pas que je tienne absolument à vous contredire, et j'admets qu'il y a des points troublants, mais quand même. L'espèce d'halo bleuté qui m'entoure ? Le fait que je passe à travers tout et tous… ? Bon, d'accord, presque, soit, exception faite de vous. Sans oublier que, si je ne m'oblige pas à donner l'impression, je flotte sans jamais toucher le sol ? Les trois quarts de mes sens, sinon l'ouïe et la vue, qui me font défaut, et une perception de la Force étonnamment claire et limpide ? Sans oublier que je suis de nouveau vêtue en habits traditionnels Jedi, alors que je me rappelle être clairement morte dans mon armure de combat ? Oh, et j'oubliais… je ne vois aucune des cicatrices que j'ai pu… avoir ces dernières années, pas plus que je ne vois les trous béants que je suis supposée avoir à la hanche et au thorax, courtoisie de ces chères abominations. Et j'ai meilleure mine qu'à mon trépas. Si on reste rationnels, autant que possible, tout conduit vers cette hypothèse, non ? C'est _logique_…

* * *

Je sens bien qu'il ne partage pas mon opinion, son regard bleu-vert se faisant plus ferme – mode ancien mentor, actif – alors qu'il se redresse en rivant ses yeux dans les miens, n'attendant pas que je n'aille plus loin pour désapprouver mes affirmations… logiques :

* * *

- Ne sous-estime pas la Force, Lenia. J'admets que c'est peu orthodoxe, mais on a vu plus étrange. Tiens, goûte moi donc ce délicieux chocolat chaud, et dis-moi si ton sens du goût n'est pas revenu. Quand à tes vêtements, ne t'en fais pas, on va y remédier. J'étais un peu surpris aussi de te voir habillée comme ça, mais tu devrais te réjouir de porter au moins quelque chose, ça aurait pu être pire.

_« J'aimerais bien pouvoir y goûter, mais déjà faudrait-il que je puisse saisir la tasse en question, Maître Greystone. Et comme vous le voyez, je ne le peux malheureusement pas. »_

* * *

Pour lui prouver la véracité de mes dires, je me redresse et tend ma main droite vers la tasse… traversant, une fois de plus, sans réussir à toucher ou saisir la hanse, voire même la tasse en général. Histoire de confirmer, j'essaye quelques autres fois, d'une main ou l'autre, sans le moindre succès. Puis je hausse les épaules avec impuissance, mon regard bleuté autant sûr de lui que désolé d'effectivement ne pouvoir goûter à cette spécialité de Maître Greystone que j'ai toujours apprécié, jusqu'à ma mort précoce. Désolée pour lui qui s'est donné le mal de la préparer, et attristée aussi de ne pouvoir, vraiment, pas en apprécier le goût pas plus que la senteur… sinon dans mes souvenirs et un peu d'imagination. Bien fades face au référent réel, je vous l'assure.

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes, tous deux plongés dans une posture songeuse et réflexive, avant que je ne soupire avec douceur. Autant être fixée sur la question, j'ai un moyen de vérifier qui a raison sans perdre trop de temps à s'égarer en de longues réflexions qui ne mèneront peut-être à rien qui soit productif. Je me « redresse » pour me diriger, sans un mot, juste à sa hauteur. Je sens son regard intrigué quand à mon mouvement se porter dans le mien, une question muette lisible que je devine sans trop de mal. J'attends sans réagir, mes mains alors fermement posées sur mes hanches, mon regard posé dans le sien lui demandant en silence s'il veut bien se lever de son fauteuil. Il a dû saisir d'une manière ou d'une autre le message – je suppose qu'il doit trop bien me connaître – et se dresse de toute sa hauteur. Force, j'avais oublié qu'il restait quand même, de quinze bons centimètres, plus grand que moi. Croisant mes bras, sans le perdre de vue, j'explicite devant sa perplexité :

* * *

- Vous m'avez l'air dubitatif, ce que je peux comprendre. Je le suis tout autant. Mais tu sais, je peux vous le démontrer en direct. Rien de plus facile. Rassurez-vous, vous ne devriez rien sentir. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

* * *

Persuadée de la véracité de mes dires – et sincèrement convaincue de n'être qu'un fantôme de Force, je vous le jure ! – mes traits se font plus sérieux alors que je me recule d'un pas pour élargir ma « portée ». Normalement, il ne devrait rien sentir, rien n'avait fonctionné pour les Initiés, voire même pour Elora, alors je ne devrais pas lui faire de mal. Et là, au moins, nous serons fixés. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple, franchement ? Craquant sans le moindre bruit les jointures de ma main droite – dominante, Clyde pourrait fort bien vous le confirmer en connaissance de cause – toute auréolée encore de lumière bleue-blanche comme le reste de mon essence. Sans un autre avertissement et dans les secondes qui suivent, vive et imprévisible comme la foudre, telle que je l'ai toujours été, je durcis ma main droite, tendant tous ses innombrables petits os solides et fragiles à la fois. Et, persuadée je le rappelle que je ne vais lui faire aucun mal, aucun contact de toute manière, je fais mine de le gifler. Normalement, si tout se passait comme prévu, ma main fantomatique serait passée à travers lui, sans jamais impacter la joue visée par la gifle.

Quand même, connaissant ma – mal – chance, je préfère la baffe plutôt qu'y mettre le poing, par prudence… mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à réobtenir ce stupéfiant résultat. En effet, très loin de la traverser comme initialement prévu, elle impacte actuellement. Force. Je tire une de ces têtes mêlant un air horrifié à l'ahurissement le plus total, quand je sens actuellement mes phalanges et ma paume tendues effectuer un sec et dur contact avec sa joue. Je… ressens encore le sens du « toucher », sans la moindre explication rationnelle. Oh Force… je viens de baffer un Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi. Je… je viens de frapper, sans la moindre raison valable et bien involontairement, l'une des personnes que je respecte le plus. Pire encore, si cela était possible, je viens de gifler mon Ancien Maître, mon mentor. J'ai actuellement fait du mal à celui que je considère autant comme mon « vieil ami » que la figure paternelle que je n'ai jamais eu de sang. Alors que, très surpris lui-aussi, il recule d'un pas, je me précipite en avant et attrape sans réfléchir l'un de ses avant-bras, la mine aussi horrifiée de mon geste que des plus désolées et inquiètes de mon répertoire, m'enquérant aussi d'une voix soucieuse, précipitée et se confondant en excuses sincères :

* * *

- Je suis désolée ! Ça va ?! Je… ce n'était pas mon intention, je te l'assure ! Ce… je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir faire ça, je n'aurais jamais dû le faire même, oh Force… ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Aldrian ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ! Vraiment, je…

* * *

En plus, je ne me suis pas retenue du coup, persuadée que je n'arriverais pas à le toucher. On ne croirait pas comme ça, de prime abord, mais j'ai des muscles discrets bien cachés sous ma silhouette en apparence fine, et qui ont été bien façonnés à la longue des années d'apprentissage et des missions diverses que j'ai été amenée à remplir pour l'Ordre Jedi. Oh Force, je me sens si misérable ! Je l'entends grommeler quelques propos incompréhensibles entre ses dents, massant d'une main sa joue plus endolorie que je ne m'en serais honnêtement pensée capable, avant de me répliquer avec un sourire un peu crispé par la douleur, mais en le tournant d'un ton plutôt léger, alors qu'il le prend mieux que je ne le craignais, devant sûrement se douter que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal :

* * *

- Tu as un sacré crochet du droit !

* * *

Très embarrassée, je ne réalise même que j'ai réussi une fois de plus à le toucher en saisissant entre mes doigts fins son avant-bras, le relâchant sans m'en rendre compte alors que je me confonds et me noie en excuses sincères. Pourvu qu'il ne m'en tienne par rigueur, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention que de lui faire du mal… Force, je me sens nulle sur le coup. En même temps, j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs, et l'un d'entre eux se tient actuellement devant moi. Clyde aussi en était venu à redouter mon « crochet du droit » comme il le désigne, alors que j'observe d'un œil atterré et misérable ma main dextre, ne remarquant pas que l'espèce de halo m'entourant commence à s'estomper très doucement, de manière si progressive et imperceptible que je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Je souffle encore une myriade de plates excuses sincères, avant qu'il ne me fasse comprendre qu'il avait été plus surpris qu'autre chose, et qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, conscient que je ne m'attendais pas actuellement à ce que je parvienne à le toucher, que je ne pouvais pas savoir et du coup pas prévoir ce qui allait advenir. Très confuse encore, je regagne mon siège en même temps que lui le sien, me sentant de plus en plus misérable et un élan de culpabilité certaine en voyant la joue légèrement rosie sous le choc imprévu. Mon cœur aussi perdu que mon esprit n'est troublé sur le moment, je choisis par prudence de laisser cette étrange et inexplicable bizarrerie de côté pour reprendre mon récit, le temps que je puisse me pardonner à moi-même ma maladresse. Ainsi je reprends, après un temps de silence pour recomposer mon calme après cet incident, d'une voix posée bien que je sois encore gênée :

* * *

- Je… encore désolée pour ça. Enfin… je disais donc que, puisque je ne trouvais rien qui ne puisse me renseigner en demandant aux individus, puisqu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence, j'ai enquêté sur les lieux même pour m'en assurer. Je me suis donc rendue d'abord à mes « supposés » appartements, traversant la porte comme je ne pouvais rentrer le code. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils étaient inoccupés. C'est tout naturellement alors que je me suis rendue dans vos quartiers, histoire d'avoir le cœur net. Je… te prie de m'excuser d'ailleurs pour l'intrusion sans demander la permission avant. Je l'aurais bien fait, crois-moi, mais tu n'étais pas dans les parages, et je ne savais même pas si tu allais m'entendre…

* * *

Esquissant une moue gênée et sincèrement désolée, je m'efforce néanmoins de ne pas avoir un regard fuyant et à l'observer d'un visage calme, mais une lueur sincèrement navrée brillant dans mes prunelles d'un bleu profond. A mon époque, même, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où, après le passage de mes Epreuves, je me suis arrêtée devant ses quartiers, tentée à l'idée de voir s'il était là pour voir s'il allait bien, prendre de ses nouvelles et discuter un brin avec lui, autour ou non d'un chocolat chaud. J'ai bien souvent hésité, interrompant mon geste juste avant que mes doigts ne pianotent le code d'entrée que je connais bien, avant de me raviser au dernier moment et de presser mon pas vers une autre occupation ou tâche m'attendant, le cœur lourd de regrets et d'hésitations. Enfin, dans le cas où il n'a effectivement pas déjà senti ma présence, s'il était sur place, et n'avait pas déjà ouvert sa porte. Je ne désirais pas le déranger, pensant qu'il devait soit être assez occupé, soit avoir nettement mieux à faire de son temps que de discuter avec moi.

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai entièrement coupé les ponts avec lui depuis la fin de mon apprentissage, mais je me suis… distanciée un long moment, certaine que je l'importunerais sinon, et que c'était l'ordre logique des choses. Il faut dire que j'étais intimement convaincue que nous n'avions plus de lien de Force entre nous, depuis que celui d'entraînement avait été rompu au terme de mon Apprentissage, et je ne désirais surtout pas être un « poids » dont il pourrait bien se passer. Ainsi, je préférais largement faire passer son intérêt avant le mien, comme chacun de mes proches d'ailleurs, mais j'étais bien loin de me douter qu'à vrai dire… je faisais exactement l'inverse de mes intentions, aussi louables soient-elles, et que cette situation que j'avais plus ou moins consciemment apposée entre nous n'était pas pour lui plaire, même si nous n'en parlions pas. Puis après j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans, passant pour morte pour presque tout le monde, et je n'ai rien remarqué à mon retour, ayant par réflexe acquis de la survie en milieu hostile renforcé les boucliers mentaux autour de mon esprit. Mon ancien Maître n'a rien dit, même si je pressentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'étais… trop occupée et préoccupée pour me pencher là-dessus et me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'est qu'onze ans avant ma mort que Johanna en a eu assez de cette situation qui s'était instaurée entre nous deux, et a pris les choses en main.

Littéralement. Je me rappelle très bien de la scène, quand elle m'a franchement prise à parti, et ne m'a laissé aucune possibilité de repli. J'allais protester – j'étais franchement occupée, épuisée entre les missions en série et à gogo et tout ça – mais elle m'a à moitié traînée de force dans le long couloir fréquenté, serrant comme un étau de fer mon poignet de ses doigts fermes… et je résistais tellement que, il me semble, elle ait du m'assommer net pour que je cesse de me débattre. Ainsi, disant que j'avais juste un léger malaise de surmenage, elle m'a traînée – enfin, portée, soit - jusque dans ses appartements, prévenant notre mentor et ami commun qu'elle désirait qu'il vienne dans ses quartiers, le plus vite le mieux si c'était possible. Une scène que je ne lui rappellerais pas, par exemple, en dépit de son fort potentiel comique.

Ne percevant sans doute rien de mes songeries il garde cette attitude sereine et relaxée, gardant ses bras croisés et son regard bleu-vert perçant rivé dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer à travers mon hélas si expressif regard ce que j'étais en train de penser. Je ne peux pas lui dire que, à cause de mes incertitudes et de mes doutes, j'ai longtemps terni, affaibli notre lien passé, ne réalisant qu'assez tard son existence et combien mes actions le blessaient alors même que je voulais ainsi le protéger, en un sens. Est-ce que je répéterais, en cette époque, les mêmes erreurs qui m'ont coûté si cher dans le futur qui n'est plus ou pas encore pour mon double, ce passé disparu qui est le mien ? Qui m'ont fait perdre un temps trop précieux pour profiter de la présence de mes proches, tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ce sentiment, et j'espère qu'il ne le pourra jamais, qu'il n'en n'aura jamais l'occasion. Je le vois hocher négativement de la tête comme pour m'indiquer que je n'ai commis aucun mal. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, après avoir bu – et pris le temps d'avaler la gorgée, je note – un peu de chocolat chaud, sa voix grave reste du même timbre, mais son ton est aussi chaleureux qu'empreint de sérieux :

* * *

- Lenia… Tu aurais dû savoir que ma porte te serait toujours ouverte, maintenant comme dans le futur. Concernant tes appartements... tu aurais quand même pu prendre la peine de consulter les registres, mon ancienne Apprentie. Tu aurais été plus rapidement renseignée.

* * *

Oui je sais, je devrais, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir… voire même le savoir, mais que voulez-vous… et puis comment vous avez deviné que je pensais très précisément à cela ? Ah oui, ce lien, j'oubliais… je ne suis pas encore habituée. Mon expression reste calme en apparence, bien qu'une lueur encore empreinte de regrets brille encore dans mon regard bleuté. Il ne sait pas combien il a visé dans le mille du problème des quinze années à venir, dans mon futur distendu qui n'existe même plus. Ce problème dont j'ai été la source, l'origine et l'épicentre, tout cela parce que j'ai écouté mes doutes plutôt que ce que me soufflait mon intuition. Je savais pourtant que le temps est quelque chose de précieux, qui file déjà bien trop vite pour qu'on le gâche à déraison, en attendant toujours et n'allant jamais résoudre un conflit, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas seulement m'arrêter devant ses quartiers, mais oser frapper à la porte pour prévenir de ma présence, et rentrer le code s'il était là juste… pour profiter, comme dans le bon vieux temps, des rares moments de répits en commun, entre ses responsabilités de Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi, mes missions de Chevalier, mes devoirs de mère et de Maître… au lieu de ne faire que passer, j'aurais dû rester un peu sur place et aller confronter la difficulté pour y remédier plutôt que sans cesse la fuir. Force… Mais la suite de son propos me tire de ma mélancolie, alors que je croise résolument mes bras, haussant un sourcil perplexe et dubitatif ainsi que très légèrement mes épaules en signe d'impuissance, je lui rétorque sans jamais le perdre d'un regard désabusé :

* * *

- Vous êtes marrant, vous. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme de Force, qui passe au travers de tout… ou presque. Je les consulte comment, les registres ?! Je suis morte, vous dis-je !

* * *

Déjà que je ne peux même pas pianoter un maudit code ou même saisir une tasse de délicieux chocolat chaud maison… merci à vous de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, sans vous en rendre compte. Frappée d'une profonde lassitude concernant mon exaspérante et inexplicable situation, je laisse échapper un profond soupir, relâchant quelque peu la tension entre mes bras croisés avec une morne résolution à mon sort. Vous avertir, voilà tout ce que je peux faire, n'est-ce pas risible au possible ? Un léger bruissement de mouvement se fait entendre par mes oreilles, mais je ne redresse pas la tête, assez déprimée par la réalisation que je suis simplement l'esprit d'une morte qui ne pourra sans doute jamais contribuer à réparer ses erreurs et échecs, et à corriger le travers commis par ce damné et vil esprit noir. C'est alors que je redresse mon regard en percevant un mouvement dans ma direction, et remarque Aldrian qui s'est approché de moi. Puis, je sens un doigt toucher mon épaule. Mais Force comment-est-ce possible que je ressente ça ? Je suis morte, par tous les Sith ! Cela une fois, deux fois… au bout de la troisième et dernière fois, devant ma stupéfaction, une fois mon attention gagnée, je le vois me répliquer avec grand calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

* * *

- Non, tu es bien vivante.

* * *

… C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Cela dépasse vraiment toute logique la plus stricte et la plus basique. D'un, il arrive tout à l'heure à saisir mon avant-bras, alors que je reste certaine – à force d'avoir désespérément essayé – que je n'ai jamais réussi à toucher qui ou quoi que ce soit depuis mon « éveil » brutal en ce temps-ci. Ensuite, par accident, je vous le jure, je parviens à le gifler alors qu'encore je n'arrivais pas à saisir la hanse de ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Ensuite, maintenant que ça me revient, je suis parvenue à saisir son bras tout à l'heure, quand j'ai voulu m'assurer de sa bonne santé après cette annonce quelque peu… abrupte de ma part en ce qui concerne ma mort. Alors qu'au tout début, je n'arrivais à toucher personne, pas même les Initiés ou ma meilleure amie, non, rien ni personne, je passais à travers les gens et les choses. Personne n'arrivait à me voir pas plus que de m'entendre, sur le plan phonique, auditif, que sur le plan de la Force… sinon lui. Choquée, interloquée, je porte un regard totalement déboussolé vers lui en soufflant :

* * *

- … C'est irrationnel. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est vraiment pas logique. Et pourtant…

* * *

N'en croyant pas mes yeux, ni mes sensations et ressentis, je baisse mon regard sur mes mains, puis mes bras… ah oui, il n'y a plus d'espère d'aura banche-bleutée autour de moi, et effectivement je n'ai plus l'air transparente et… spectrale qu'avant, je présume. Oui, c'est bien une de ces situations comme je les désaffectionne particulièrement, comme elle cumule de l'irréel, de l'illogique, de l'impossible, de l'impensable, de l'illogique et de l'irrationnel tout à la fois. Il m'est arrivé, au cours de mon humble carrière de Jedi, de faire front à des situations de ce genre, aussi inexplicables – ou presque, soit – que celle-ci, j'avais été obligée de garder mon calme malgré tout, pour mon Padawan ou même seulement mon ou ma coéquipière, ou encore en raison de la gravité de la situation requérant toute ma sérénité en dépit de tout. Je suis aussi ébahie qu'un peu étourdie par tous ces ressentis qui me reviennent subitement, comme un flot confus et bouillonnant qui remonterait jusqu'à mon cerveau, qui a encore un peu de mal à les retraiter et me donnerait presque une maudite migraine. Je ne suis plus obligée de faire « semblant » de sentir le fauteuil, puisque je suis aussi clairement assise sur lui que mes pieds ne reposent fermement au sol, et non plus ne flottent dans l'air sans jamais toucher terre. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas que...

* * *

- Nous avons beau étudier les voies de la Force depuis des millénaires, il existe encore bien des choses que nous ignorons à son sujet. Je pense que, pour une raison qui nous dépasse, tu en es venue à incarner une partie du Code Jedi…

* * *

La voix de mon ancien mentor m'arrache à ma contemplation entre le mutisme et l'effroi d'une situation qui m'échappe complètement, et je redresse mon regard en sa direction. Mes prunelles d'un bleu aussi profond que n'est intense leur expressivité pour qui me connaît bien reflètent alors des ondes troublées, triturées par l'incompréhension notoire et une confusion assez grandissante. Était-ce une manière de tenter de me réconforter tout en me confirmant que lui-non plus n'en n'a absolument aucune idée ? Au moins, cela m'assurerait que non, je ne suis pas folle, même si je ne comprends absolument pas concernant ce qu'il m'arrive. Oui, et bien moi, j'ignore comment je suis arrivée là, concrètement, et ce que je fiche là, à cette époque. La Force aurait pu se contenter de me laisser en fantôme de Force, qui, comme ses prédécesseurs, guiderait quelqu'un afin de résoudre un problème affectant la Force. Alors pourquoi me « réincarner » ?

Comment, surtout ? Je veux bien croire qu'il puisse potentiellement exister des miracles de Force, même en son côté clair, mais à ce point-là… ma logique s'y refuse, totalement dépassée. Une lueur aussi intriguée que dubitative vient briller dans mes pupilles à l'écoute de ses derniers mots, mais je le respecte bien assez et j'estime suffisamment son conseil pour le laisser terminer son propos avant de faire le moindre commentaire, aussi sceptique je puisse être. Non, mais c'est vrai, je ne vois pas du tout à quelle partie il peut faire référence sur le moment ! « Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix » ? Heu, non, très loin de là. Derrière la carapace de calme que je m'oblige, je sens bien gronder en mon esprit le flot tumultueux d'émotions contradictoires devant une situation aussi improbable.

Non, vraiment, ce cours d'eau qu'est mon esprit, sous l'onde limpide, bouillonne des émotions confuses. C'est très loin d'être un « long fleuve tranquille », pas du tout la paix. « Il n'y a pas d'Ignorance, il y a la Connaissance » ? Un de mes préférés, certes, mais qui n'est pas adéquat non plus en pareille situation, puisque tout échappe à ma sphère pourtant étendue de connaissances sur la Force, pour mon encore jeune âge de trente ans, et que j'ignore totalement la cause de ce qui m'a conduite à me trouver en pareille situation. Les raisons me dépassent. « Il n'y a pas de Passion, il y a la Sérénité » ? Certes non, je ressens de la souffrance encore, je suis un esprit secoué par le tourment de tout ce que je viens de vivre depuis l'arrivée de l'Artefact et la destruction de mon espace-temps, même si je m'efforce d'approcher autant que possible une apparence à peu-près sereine. Je fais de mon mieux, mais quand même, cela ne peut pas concerner ce passage. Ce qui ne nous laisse plus que…

* * *

- « Il n'y a pas de Mort, il y a la Force ». Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi tu es ici…

* * *

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe aux premiers mots, quelque peu perdue que je suis, me rappelant en pensée ce même fragment du Code Jedi en même temps qu'il ne me l'évoque à voix haute. En effet, je ne vois guère le rapport d'avec mon actuelle situation… alambiquée. Avant que mon regard du bleu de l'océan ne s'éclaire d'une lueur de réalisation alors que je saisis un lien possible, aussi ironique, de la part de la Force, me semble-t-il. Je ne comprends toujours pas plus, cela commence à m'agacer, et pas qu'un tout petit peu. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et ce n'est pas demain que je vais changer cet aspect de moi-même. Je veux comprendre. Il doit forcément y avoir une raison, non ? Le seul fait de laisser une inconnue dans cette complexe équation logique, dans mon habituel système de pensée rationnel, bien que tolérant par nécessité les « incidences » engendrées par la Force… Sith, ça me fâche quelque peu ! Une raison… une cause… néanmoins, je me discipline mentalement et me plonge dans le calme Jedi, me concentrant sur la réponse de mon ancien Maître. Bon, ça me rassure, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Néanmoins, les derniers mots de son propos, qui ne tardent pas à suivre, me font l'observer dans les yeux, aussi surprise qu'il ne soit sérieux :

* * *

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureux que tu sois là.

* * *

Une énième fois depuis mon arrivée en cette époque et nos « retrouvailles » imprévues, je reste muette quelques secondes, rendue coi devant la sincérité entourant sans aucun doute possible ses termes. Presque, j'aurais envie de me donner une baffe pour me réprimander, mais à défaut de pouvoir le faire physiquement sans passer pour une idiote, je ne me retiens pas de me l'administrer mentalement. Force… je suis autant touchée, positivement, par ses mots, autant je sens une partie de mes regrets grandir en envergure au souvenir seul de mon attitude idiote de mon passé… enfin, du passé de ce futur, qui était le mien, et qui n'existe plus désormais. C'est à peine si je commence à me « réveiller » mentalement, à éveiller mon esprit encore à moitié assommé depuis mon arrivée brutale en cet espace-temps, et que je remarque tout juste certaines choses… et autres constances insoupçonnées, en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne. Et son attitude, en retour, semble aller en confirmant une hypothèse. Force, il faut pourtant que je réponde quelque chose, qu'il n'interprète pas mal mon silence, pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

C'est juste que… je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre exactement, je n'ai jamais été très bavarde sur les sujets de ce genre… je n'en pensais pas moins, mais, je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à les mettre en voix. Vraiment, j'aurais aimé pouvoir user aussi aisément de mon Empathie de Force, l'uns de mes pouvoirs des plus affinés de Force, mais mes perceptions – et de là, facultés – de cette dernière sont étrangement troublées depuis ce passage du non-vivant au statut de vivant. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse percevoir ma sincère gratitude, ce prisme de ressentis émotionnels positifs, entremêlée à de l'affection amicale, à défaut des mots adéquats. Mais comme je ne suis pas sûre que l'on ait un lien de Force – au vu de nos décalages spatio-temporels respectifs – il faut bien que j'exprime oralement ma pensée mentale, même si je sais que je ne pourrais restituer exactement tout son contenu. Un peu gênée, bien qu'honorée et confortée en partie par ces mots, je laisse un sourire reconnaissant, chaleureux et teintée d'affection amicale, éclairer quelque peu mon visage. Avant de prendre une expression légèrement gênée, pestant contre mon propre manque de perspicacité passé à ce sujet. Sentant – ou devinant, je ne saurais trop le dire du fait de l'habitude ou de la confusion de mon esprit – sa question muette, j'explicite le fond de ma pensée, en glissant, embarrassée de l'intérieur, passant l'une de mes mains dans le cou dans un signe assumé de nervosité, ma voix calme empreinte de gêne :

* * *

- M… merci. Cela me touche beaucoup. Le plaisir est réciproque, je vous l'assure. C'est juste que… tu viens de me faire réaliser un truc : il faudrait, un de ces quatre, que je présente mes plus plates excuses à… un vieil ami. J'espère que je le pourrais, tôt ou tard…

* * *

Mon regard s'égare un moment dans le méandre de mes pensées. Mon vieil ami, même si je sais que, suite à cette discussion « provoquée » par Johanna, suite à nos explications respectives, tu as accepté bien volontiers de me pardonner pour mon attitude passée… moi, je ne me le suis toujours pas pardonné à moi-même. J'aurais du réaliser bien plus tôt, avant que le prétexte de ne plus avoir de temps ne se présente à moi… je repose quelques secondes mon regard sur mon interlocuteur bien connu, mon regard pour une fois illisible et pensif. Et les propos de ton « toi » plus jeune viennent de me rappeler à la vague de regrets qui me rongent encore à cet égard, même si je ne compte pas qu'il ne sache à ce propos. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher les « chances » de sa Padawan, même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que la Force ne la laissera pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi, quand j'avais son âge. Pourvu qu'elle puisse réaliser avant de chercher à tout prix à prendre une distance aussi excessive qu'inutile d'avec les quelques proches qu'elle doit déjà avoir… et aussi de lui.

J'avouerais ne pas trop savoir quoi faire à ce propos. J'aimerais l'avertir, enfin, les avertir par ce biais, mais je crains de risquer de trop bousculer le continuum… est-ce inévitable… ou est-ce utile que je le mette en garde à ce propos ? S'il n'est pas déjà au courant sans que je ne le sache, bien entendu… je me résous à attendre, et observer en attendant. On verra bien si l'occasion se présente, pour ça aussi… mon vieil ami qui n'a pas conscience qu'il est tout aussi concerné à ce propos. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose. Devrais-je dire plutôt mon « jeune ami » ? Non, on a le même âge, après tout. Une ombre de sourire erre sur mes lèvres quelques secondes : on va dire « mon ami », ce qui est déjà fort de signification et d'affection amicale. Il pourrait ne pas comprendre le « vieil » comme le « jeune » je suppose. Un instant, je me laisse rire doucement à cette plaisanterie personnelle. Lui ferais-je un jour celle du « Cheveu Blanc » ? J'hésite… bah, non. Elle était facile, et j'en ai déjà trouvé de meilleures pour détendre l'atmosphère ici et là…

* * *

- J'espère que tu en auras l'occasion. Connaissais-tu déjà cet ami à notre époque ?

* * *

Une excellente question, mon très cher Maître. A la fois très simple, et très compliquée à la fois. Et à laquelle je ne sais trop quoi vous répondre, je t'avouerais. Enfin, si, je connais la réponse… mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit temps de vous la donner. Je ne sais pas si _elle_ apprécierait forcément que j'en parle à sa place… du moins, pas tout de suite. Mon regard prend une lueur plus douce et réflexive, sertie de cette affection amicale qui a perduré en dépit de ce léger accrochage de cinq ans, alors que je choisis une réponse prudente. Un sourire un peu énigmatique aux lèvres, je glisse d'une voix douce et sereine :

* * *

- Nous le connaissons très bien, Aldrian. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il comprenne pourquoi je m'excuserais.

* * *

Voilà qui lui donnera matière à réfléchir, et qui résout mon problème initial pour amorcer le sujet plus tard. Cela devrait déjà le surprendre que j'ai usé de son prénom seul sans hésiter. Je le connais, avec sa curiosité et sa perspicacité, je suis certaine qu'il finira rapidement par deviner. Histoire de le faire réfléchir, histoire de changer un peu. Mais je n'en dirais rien de plus pour le moment, comme l'indiquent mon sourire facétieux, ainsi que la lueur malicieuse perchée dans mon regard. Un peu plus apaisée, rassérénée avec ses propos, je retourne mon attention à l'observation minutieuse de mon apparence « ancrée dans le réel », toujours encore un peu incrédule… avant de grincer des dents dans une légère grimace en voyant l'attirail dont la Force m'a affublée. Bah voyons, carrément, la chemise d'un blanc de neige, et la tunique d'un brun si clair qu'il en semblerait pastel, avec le pantalon Jedi d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé, et des bottes d'un marron qui me semblerait, sans vouloir insulter mes pairs qui portent ce genre de tenues, affreusement fade et délavé.

Non mais franchement ! Ils sont où mes habituels habits traditionnels de Jedi ? Vous savez bien, l'ensemble d'un brun d'écorce et d'un brun de terre, pas ce… cet accoutrement qui ne sied pas du tout à ma personnalité et à mes propres goûts vestimentaires ! C'est… bien trop blanc, je ne me considère pas assez une Jedi irréprochable pour accepter en porter de telles. Et c'est bien mon genre, face à une incohérence majeure, de laisser mon esprit se focaliser sur un détail secondaire pour lui laisser le temps de digérer le terrible illogisme si redouté. Même quand j'étais encore Initiée, je portais au moins du brun clair et du beige, mais certainement pas du blanc et du marron clair ! Si on ne me laisse pas la possibilité de porter mon usuelle armure noire et grise de missions, Force, qu'on daigne me laisser le droit de décider de ma tenue habituelle que je portais sur les terres du Temple ou de la base, quoi ! En outre, ce n'est pas le seul point qui me chiffonne, en dehors de l'absurdité de la situation : il me manque un poids familier à ma ceinture, léger mais rassurant pour moi. Quelque chose dont je ne me sépare jamais, outre le pistolet-blaster DL-22 et la dague de combat bien dissimulés qui m'accompagnent – pas ici – d'ordinaire… mon sabre-laser.

* * *

- Si cela te dérange autant, je peux bien te proposer des vêtements de ton change, enfin celui de cette époque. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'aille encore, à vue d'œil… je peux aussi demander à Johanna si elle peut te prêter des affaires, si tu veux.

* * *

Et votre jugement à vue d'œil est tout à fait correct. Un sourire désabusé se tisse sur mes lèvres, alors que je ricane légèrement in petto. Que mon change de mes seize ans ne m'aille plus… tu_ m'étonnes_, Aldrian. J'en ai presque le double maintenant – à un an près - tu sais, alors cela ne me surprend pas trop. Limite, je serais même assez inquiète si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je te remercie de la proposition cela dit, en outre, à mon souvenir je n'ai pas une garde-robe si remplie que cela, alors « je » me rendrais compte si quelque chose n'y était pas présent. Quant à demander à Johanna… cela me semblerait bizarre. Et connaissant la curiosité de cette dernière – elle est réellement mon égale question soif de connaissances, curiosité bien prononcée et caractère affirmé et assumé – je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée en soit. Autant éviter autant que possible de provoquer des distorsions dans le continuum espace-temps et se limiter à celles inévitables si je veux suivre la volonté de la Force Lumineuse. Et puis… je m'inquiète un peu de sa réaction, à vrai dire, et cela me ferait vraiment étrange de la revoir… avec pas loin d'une dizaine d'années de moins que moi. Je ne suis pas du tout faite à l'idée de sembler comme l'aînée alors que j'ai toujours été la cadette. Hochant doucement à la négative, je lui offre un pauvre sourire en l'observant à nouveau :

* * *

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais c'est bon, je ferais avec. Avec mes dix bons centimètres en plus, et le léger renforcement musculaire que j'ai eu ces quinze dernières années, « mes » anciens vêtements ne m'iront plus. Et pas la peine d'embêter Johanna avec ça, vraiment. Je pense qu'il y a plus important qu'un simple problème de goût vestimentaire. Pas la peine de compliquer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est d'ores et déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Cela dit, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Moi qui n'était qu'un fantôme de Force, être replongée dans le plan du réel comme un être pleinement actant et vivant… certes, je suis assez assommée du passage à l'état de clarté intense de la Force à… un brouillard nettement plus confus. Un peu comme ce que vous ressentez au sortir d'un long état comateux prolongé, ou sous l'effet de somnifères fortement dosés que l'on vous aurait administré sans demander votre avis, et surtout de force dans mon cas. En tout cas, ce tracas vestimentaire est une excellente preuve tangible de ce passage du « non-être » à « l'être », de l'état de post-mortem à l'état… non pas ante-mortem, cela ne correspond pas exactement à cela… mais disons… de méta-mortem peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Mon regard reste aussi pensif qu'empreint d'une légère once de facétie bien dissimulée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tarde vraiment pas à me répondre, sans rien perdre de sa posture songeuse et détendue ainsi assis sur son propre siège me faisant face, les bras croisés comme lors de ce genre de discussions :

* * *

- Je m'inquiète moins des possibles distorsions du continuum espace-temps que des questions très… personnelles qu'elle pourrait te poser. J'adore Johanna mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi.

* * *

Quelques secondes je reste intriguée par sa déclaration : j'ai le vague souvenir d'un ancien Maître, une main posée sur mon épaule droite, qui, après un léger soupir, m'avait certes excusé mes mésaventures dans le temps, mais aussi rappelé les conséquences dévastatrices que cela aurait pu avoir sur le continuum espace-temps… tout en insistant néanmoins sur l'importance primordiale que les choses soient – à peu près – rentrées dans l'ordre, moi compris d'ailleurs. C'est quand il évoque effectivement la curiosité dévorante et obstinée à tout savoir d de Johanna que je réalise le point qu'il veut soulever. Effectivement, je n'avais pas pris assez en compte le « facteur Johanna ». Elle est certes une collègue Jedi… mais qui a aussi agit tant en temps qu'amie proche que de grande sœur à mon égard. Notre relation est restée assez fraternelle, en fait, quand j'y pense. Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu de frères et sœurs… enfin non. Je ne peux pas considérer « ça » comme un frère. Donc, Johanna s'est donné à cœur joie de remplir le rôle de sœur d'adoption, dès que j'ai accepté de la laisser m'approcher suffisamment, et nous avons gardé ce lien encore de nos… enfin, plutôt, de « mes » jours. La sentir passer à travers la Force m'a été tout aussi terrible. Si je reste silencieuse, je n'en approuve pas moins d'un signe de tête alors qu'il poursuit :

* * *

- Elle n'arrêtera pas de t'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pu extraire la moindre information ou anecdote un tant soit peu croustillante. Surtout que, pour être honnête, il n'y a pas que ta taille et ta musculature qui aient changé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne lui laisserais même pas cinq minutes avant de commencer à comparer vos poitrines, et gare à toi si tu l'as « surpassée » à ce niveau…

* * *

Je ne peux empêcher qu'un de mes sourcils se hausse dans un accent circonflexe, tandis que son jumeau ne se fronce concernant sa remarque sur mon physique, quelques secondes. Bon, j'apprécie son honnêteté, mais cela m'arrangerait grandement que l'on cesse de me faire des remarques à ce propos, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi par ailleurs ! Je ne remercie d'ailleurs pas ma sainte mère sur ce point, des rares traces que j'ai pu recouvrer au fil du temps sur son identité. Néanmoins, il marque deux points sérieux. Une légère grimace file sur mon visage quelques instants à la pensée de l'interrogatoire en règle qu'elle pourrait me faire subir. Force, ce ne serait pas exactement ce que j'appelle une « partie de plaisir »… Et il est vrai que la Johanna que je connais m'a bien fait une réaction similaire à mon retour de parmi « les morts et autres disparus » après deux ans pleins d'absence prolongée et de disparition totale de la circulation, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Et oui, même entre consœurs Jedi et de formation, et amies, nous avons ce genre de discussions bien propres entre deux « sœurs de cœur ». Même si ma position à ce sujet n'a nullement changée, douze ans de cela : je l'aurais bien volontiers troquée, ma poitrine, si je l'avais pu. Enfin bref… j'adore Johanna comme une grande sœur, mais elle est aussi irrécupérable sur ces deux points précis que je ne le suis dans mon désamour de l'infirmerie et de l'illogisme…

* * *

- Enfin, c'est comme tu le sens, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vouloir compliquer la situation pour qu'elle ne le devienne. Toi et moi l'avons prouvé à maintes reprises, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Mm. Pas faux. Tu n'imagine pas combien tu as raison sur ce point… et combien il continuera de se vérifier lors des années à venir. Je passe une main sur mon visage, m'adaptant encore mal à la sensation exacte du toucher qui me revient. Tel ancien Maître, telles anciennes Apprenties, c'est très bien vérifié dans ces cas-là, et quelques autres. Je suis aussi « douée » que lui pour me retrouver coltinées à des missions ou des situations plus compliquées qu'initialement prévues, et cela me vient non seulement de lui, mais au naturel, aussi. Bon, en général, on s'en est presque toujours bien sorti en missions, les complétant quasiment toutes avec succès, mais… parfois plus ou moins en bon état. Même si nous faisions une bonne équipe en mission, complémentaire, de même que Johanna et moi. Quelques minutes, je reste plongée dans une profonde réflexion. En effet, je demeure un peu anxieuse à ne pas pouvoir expliquer les raisons de cet étrange phénomène m'ayant conduite à « me réincarner » dans tous les sens du terme, cela me travaille grandement. Et seule une main se posant sur mon épaule, soucieuse mais rassurante à la fois, me tire de mon complexe, confus et assez sombre fil de pensées. Reportant mon regard dans le sien, alors qu'il s'était légèrement redressé pour ce faire, je laisse un délicat sourire errer sur mes lèvres, tout en essayant à mon tour de dédramatiser le tout, à ma sauce, d'une voix claire, badine :

* * *

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire une crise de nerfs à l'ancienne. Il m'en faut bien plus que ça. C'est juste l'effet de la surprise, ça va passer. Je vais m'en remettre. J'étais morte, et, ô miracle de Force, je suis vivante la minute d'après ! Je suis… encore un peu secouée, mais ça va aller, avec un peu de votre fameux et éternel « remède universel ».

* * *

Un rare sourire amusé et rayonnant aux lèvres, une lueur alors pétillante de facétie dans mes prunelles d'un bleu sombre et profond, illuminent alors quelque peu mon visage d'ordinaire si sérieux jusque lors. C'est vrai, c'est une expression qui lui revenait souvent, presque autant que son sempiternel « Vigilance Constante ! » qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Certaines choses ne changent pas, je présume, quelle que soit l'époque où je puisse me trouver. En un sens, pour moi qui suis perdue dans le passé… c'est plutôt assez réconfortant. Ce sont des repères rassurants, et qui ravivent ma détermination à tout faire afin que le sombre futur dont je proviens ne se reproduise pas. Je veux les protéger, en les avertissant du danger à venir pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour eux… mais aussi pour que cette « moi » du passé puisse connaître le plus de ces petites joies que j'ai connu, et un peu moins de peine… M'autorisant un bref éclat de rire, je garde quelques minutes ce rare sourire radieux, et un léger clin d'œil complice au terme de mes propos. Force, ça fait du bien… même si je m'y oblige un petit peu pour chasser ma tristesse qui ronge encore mon cœur… et puis c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas refaire une de ces fameuses et quelques crises de nerfs si rares et exprimées que j'ai pu avoir lors de mon initiation puis de mon apprentissage. Quand, à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle bien dure, les émotions étaient bien trop violentes et intenses pour que je parvienne à les réprimer, me laissant dans un état, non d'hystérie comme nombre de cas de ces crises, mais dans une tétanie autant physique, mentale que psychique. Durant plus ou moins longtemps selon les cas, je ne m'en rappelle que de deux… J'étais affreusement gênée avant, mais maintenant… je les assume un peu mieux, cela ne s'est jamais répété depuis mon apprentissage. Je prends sur moi, maintenant. J'ai passé l'âge.

* * *

- Cela ne me gênerait pas que tu fasses une « crise de nerfs à l'ancienne », comme tu dis.

* * *

Je l'observe avec étonnement et attention, me demandant une fois de plus où il veut en venir. Pourtant, un Chevalier Jedi, selon moi, ne devrait pas trop en être sujet, il devrait être au-delà de ça. Rivant mon regard bleuté dans le sien, je le laisse s'expliciter un peu :

* * *

- Tu l'as peut-être oublié, depuis le temps, mais je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours venir me parler si tu en éprouvais le besoin. Et c'est un engagement sur lequel ni le temps ni l'espace n'ont de prise. Tu as été et tu es toujours Lenia Séry. Tu pourrais avoir soixante ans que cela ne changerait pas… et oui, le chocolat chaud est le remède universel à presque tous les maux ! Ne le sais-tu pas depuis le temps, Lenia ?

* * *

Diantre, si je n'avais pas oublié comment pleurer quand j'étais encore une petite fille, l'émotion m'aurait sans doute fait verser quelques larmes de joie, tellement je suis touchée. Mais je reste calme, bien que muette, nerveusement perchant une de mes mèches libres derrière l'oreille lui étant allouée. En vérité, ce n'est pas exactement cela, même si vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas une faute d'oubli, Aldrian, juste… enfin, c'est pire à mes yeux, une faute de confiance. Une faute de confiance en moi, doublée d'un zeste de faute de confiance en autrui, même en mes proches les plus… proches. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois, en cinq ans, où je me suis arrêtée devant les portes de vos appartements, ou que j'ai hésité à vous interpeller quand je vous voyais non loin… mais que je n'ai pas osé, de peur de vous déranger. J'avais peur, même si je n'aime pas l'admettre. J'avais peur, aussi irrationnelle et infondée soit-elle, de tisser des liens, peur de me retrouver seule tôt ou tard, irrémédiablement. Et tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en veux, mon vieil ami… Je n'avais pas autant confiance en moi que je ne le semblais pour un œil extérieur. Mais la suite de ses propos, plus légère, me permet de reprendre de ma constance – il le faut bien quand même tôt ou tard – et me redresse, alors qu'il était retourné à son propre siège quelques minutes plus tôt. Un tout petit peu plus relaxée avec cette vague très agréable de souvenirs positifs et éclatants avant que le néant ne vienne dévorer tout ce, ainsi que tous ceux, à quoi ou à qui je tenais le plus, avec prudence incrédule j'avance ma main vers la hanse de ma propre tasse de chocolat chaud, et je constate bien que cette fois, je peux la saisir.

Néanmoins, par vigilance, je l'élève très doucement, de peur que je ne redevienne intangible aussi brutalement que je n'ai été rendue « tangible ». Cela fait très bizarre d'entendre ses propres battements de cœur quand on était morte jusque lors, de s'écouter respirer, et de percevoir tous ces petits ressentis sensoriels qu'on ne croyait jamais plus pouvoir connaître. D'actuellement… sentir que l'on touche quelque chose, ou humer avec délice les mille et une saveurs de la boisson chocolatée, que je sais déjà, juste d'un coup d'œil et au nez, encore savoureuse même si devenue tiède au cours de la discussion. Laissant le silence non pas pesant mais « complice » se reposer, quelques minutes, entre nous deux, je profite enfin de ce nectar liquide que j'ai toujours apprécié et jamais su égaler en dépit de mes propres talents de cuisinière, alors que lui termine lentement sa propre tasse. L'ayant bue, avec lenteur alors que je me réajuste à mes sens tous juste revenus, jusqu'à la moitié, je finis par la reposer avec cette délicatesse dont je ne me suis jamais défaite, et à reporter mon regard dans le sien tout en reprenant :

* * *

- Je… je te remercie. C'est vrai, j'ai eu… et j'ai encore parfois tendance à l'oublier. Au temps pour moi. Je devrais le savoir dans les deux cas, j'imagine… En tout cas, votre chocolat chaud est toujours aussi excellent. Une autre des quelques habitudes que vous avez fini par me refiler. Même si je me débrouille bien, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire aussi bien que vous.. Faudrait que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites…

- Un maître sage ne révèle jamais tous ses secrets, surtout ceux qui font son succès, ma chère Lenia.


	4. Chap 3 - Habitudes et Décisions

**Partie III - Des choses qui ne changent pas, et décisions pour demain**

* * *

Un sourire cette fois se perche définitivement sur mes lèvres à l'écoute de cette répartie. Bah, tant pis, s'il ne veut pas m'expliquer, ainsi soit-il, je respecte sa décision. Peut-être qu'à force d'observations et de pratique, je pourrais comprendre par moi-même de quoi il retourne. J'ai déjà fini par deviner qu'il s'aidait parfois de certaines manipulations de la Force, et je sais qu'en cuisine, tout résolve autour de dosages, de gestes savamment préparés et effectués. Ainsi que d'ingrédients de base judicieusement choisis, de température habilement ajustée, d'un peu de patience, et d'un zeste de bonne humeur. Dit comme cela, il pourrait vous sembler très grave et sérieux, mais vous ne voyez pas cet imperceptible sourire – que j'ai appris à repérer et déchiffrer avec le temps – à peine dissimulé mais présent sur son visage. Je suis assez habile moi-même pour décrypter et trouver des secrets… même certains parfois que je n'étais pas supposée recouvrer, par ailleurs. Enfin, et peu importe. J'ignore pourquoi je suis revenue sous cette forme, mais je doute que j'aurais jamais le temps de me pencher encore plus longtemps sur la question. Et moi-même, je n'ai jamais révélé mes trucs et astuces pour tromper et échapper à la vigilance des guérisseurs ou des gardes, ni comment accroître ma furtivité et ne pas me faire remarquer. Me faire oublier, c'est une de mes spécialités. Cela dit, sa répartie est bonne, et je n'ai rien à ajouter dessus, approuvant avec douceur, un sourire sincère aux lèvres en reprenant la parole d'une voix plus sereine, un timbre naturel et chaleureux qui vient, naturellement, se nicher et vibrer dans ma gorge alors que je reprends la parole :

* * *

- Voilà bien de sages paroles, mon cher Aldrian. Soit alors, je continuerais de chercher dans ce cas. Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. On a du pain sur la planche. Je disais que...

* * *

J'essaye de faire attention à mon registre de langue, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne prends plus trop la peine de me corriger quand je me mélange entre le vouvoiement que je m'efforce de m'imposer, pour mettre une distance prudente, de ce tutoiement si naturel qui se fraye peu à peu un chemin dans mes propos. C'est si dur de lutter contre les habitudes. Cela n'a pas l'air de trop l'importuner, alors tant pis, je ne changerais que si je remarque que cela le dérange d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis fatiguée de lutter contre ces familiarités que l'on a mis si longtemps à me faire adopter, du temps d'où je viens. Peut-être que je m'amuse avec gentillesse dans mes premiers mots, avant de reprendre mon sérieux plein et entier, tandis que je m'apprête à enfin exposer la situation préoccupante qui doit retenir notre attention, et qui est en partie la cause de ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Prenant ma tasse à moitié bue dans une main, sans le perdre de vue, je me prépare donc à commencer l'exposé de la requête d'aide que je voudrais lui présenter, mes yeux bleus, alors aussi paisibles en surface que troublés dans les profondeurs que les lacs de Naboo, posés franchement dans les siens avec assurance, inspire et me prépare à parler quand soudain…

Un léger mais assuré frappement à la porte tue dans l'œuf, enfin là les cordes vocales, les mots que j'allais prononcer. Tout de suite tendue, je repose promptement ma tasse sur la table-basse, agrippant les appuis-coudes et prête à bondir sur mes pieds pour m'éloigner du « nouveau-venu » en approche rapide, alors qu'un concerto de touches affectées par le contact tactile des doigts composent le code d'entrée. Oh Force, tout mais pas ça… tu vas ruiner tous mes efforts pour préserver le continuum espace-temps, une fois encore ! Alors que les portes coulissent dans un léger sifflement, et qu'une ombre se profile sur le pas de la porte, je me retrouve déjà debout sur mes pieds, tournant avec inquiétude mon regard vers l'entrée des appartements, sachant que je suis bien trop éloignée de mon ancienne chambre pour m'y replier, et je n'ai aucune autre idée de repli stratégique sur le moment. Je me fige subitement, alors qu'Aldrian se redresse et relève tranquillement. Je connais cette présence. Voire même, plutôt, je la connais _très_ bien. Comment ne pas la connaître, après tout ? Et la voix qui nous provient bientôt confirme mes pires pronostics :

* * *

- Salut Aldrian, comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ! Je reviens tout juste d'un rendez-vous avec Len', et elle se débrouille vraiment bien la…

* * *

Force, pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi malchanceuse, vous voulez bien me le dire ? Bon, maintenant qu'on en est arrivés, autant assumer autant que possible la situation. Je dévisage – avec un choc certain, aussi égal que le sien sans doute, mais bien caché – la nouvelle arrivante, la reconnaissant bien même si je dénote l'absence de quelques traits ici et là, qui souligne les quinze années qui ne se sont pas encore écoulées en ce temps-ci. Les mêmes et longs cheveux blonds, les yeux toujours aussi clairs, presque la même silhouette… si ce n'est que je fais la même taille qu'elle désormais en hauteur, et que j'arbore des traits appartenant nettement plus à une jeune femme qu'à la jeune fille qu'elle doit alors connaître. Et presque rien n'a changé dans l'aura et la présence qu'elle dégage dans la Force, j'y reconnais bien ma proche amie, sœur Jedi et première grande sœur de cœur. Bon, en dépit des différences notoires au niveau du visage, je suppose qu'elle doit quand même me reconnaître, alors qu'elle m'observe très attentivement du regard sans jamais reprendre son propos. Moi, visiteuse du temps imprévue, au milieu de l'appartement. Maître Greystone restant en retrait et ne me proposant aucune aide que ce ne soit sur le moment, observant la scène avec attention. Et Johanna, à l'entrée, figée et ne me perdant jamais de vue. Joli tableau, n'est-ce pas ? Force, comment je vais désamorcer cette situation, maintenant qu'il semblerait qu'Aldrian n'est plus le seul à pouvoir sentir à ma présence, et me voir… ? Raclant ma gorge, gênée, j'allais prendre la parole quand elle s'approche et me dame l'initiative :

* * *

- Dis donc toi, tu as bien grandi en l'espace d'une heure. J'aurais juré que ta poitrine n'était pas aussi large, tout à l'heure…

* * *

Quand elle termine sa présente réplique, elle s'est postée presque juste sous mon nez, son regard clair et vif oscillant entre ma poitrine de femme dans la fleur de l'âge, mon visage et mes propres yeux bleus profonds. Pas exactement la réaction numéro une que j'attendais dans le répertoire en telle situation, mais pas inhabituelle non plus. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Aldrian – comme quoi nous avions tous deux raison, nos craintes de tout à l'heure se retrouvant entièrement justifiées concernant la préoccupation première de Johanna – qui ne fait mine de rien et semble décidé à me laisser gérer la situation toute seule, avec un regard du type « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Néanmoins, prenant sur moi, je reste bien droite et fermement campée sur mes positions, tentant de ravaler au maximum ma gène non seulement physiquement, non seulement sur le plan de la Force… que dans mon regard malheureusement plus expressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Puis, sans crier garde, comme pour attester de ses affirmations, je n'ai pas le temps de l'en empêcher que dans un geste aussi vif que la foudre, l'une de ses mains vient tâter l'un de mes seins. Certes, Johanna est quelqu'un que je connais, elle est un peu comme une grande sœur pour moi, certes… mais je ne suis pas très amatrice de ce genre de contact physique, moins encore quand nous ne sommes pas… disons, entre filles, pour ce genre de… sujets. Là, nous ne le sommes clairement pas, même si c'est notre ancien Maître commun… mais quand même. Prenant fortement sur moi, puisant dans le Calme Jedi, je me rappelle que c'est juste Johanna, je connais la culture mandalorienne aussi, alors je cesse de me commencer à me crisper. Avec gentillesse je saisis son poignet de mes doigts fins mais solides, l'invitant d'une petite traction douce mais ferme à bien vouloir laisser ma poitrine tranquille. Un sourire à moitié amusé et gêné aux lèvres, je relâche ma prise dès qu'elle accepte –assez vite – de reculer sa main, je l'observe avec attention, puis je réplique d'une voix assez amusée :

* * *

- Mm, et bien, j'ai eu une poussée de croissance, oui. On peut dire ça. Du haut de mes trente ans d'âge, je serais un peu inquiète sinon. Bonjour, Johanna.

* * *

Je guette avec attention sa réaction, prête à me mettre en action si elle ne réagit pas très bien à cette annonce. J'ai déjà manqué de faire s'étouffer mon mentor en lui annonçant que j'étais morte alors qu'il était en train de déguster son chocolat chaud, donc autant éviter les dégâts collatéraux cette fois sur des personnes qui me sont aussi chères et précieuses. En même temps, pour en terminer avec cette maudite question de poitrine, en tant que femme accomplie, il est vrai, ayant hérité de formes généreuses de ma sainte mère que je ne remercie toujours pas pour cela, ayant aussi été mère, c'est un peu… « normal », malheureusement, qu'elle soit un petit peu plus… conséquente, et que je n'ai plus l'air rachitique et maigre comme au début de mon apprentissage ou à mon retour d'entre les morts. J'ai du changer mes habitudes alimentaires drastiques pour le bien de mon fils, et du coup je suis revenue juste au bon poids demandé par ma carrure, tout en restant mince sinon. Et oui, Maître G… enfin, Aldrian avait raison, une fois de plus, force m'est de l'avouer. En me nourrissant mieux, m'y obligeant, j'ai gardé ma ligne mais je me suis renforcée physiquement. Je reste d'un physique peu endurant, mais déjà bien plus solide qu'avant…

* * *

- Trente ans ?!

* * *

Visiblement, j'ai réussi à la prendre de court sur cette annonce, bien malgré moi. Mais bon, je ne lui apprends rien ou presque, ça se lit aussi facilement sur les traits de mon visage, sur l'apparence de ma silhouette, sur ma propre attitude plus posée et confiante en moi qu'avant… aussi aisément que cela ne doit se ressentir sur le plan de la Force, maintenant que je ne peux plus lui voiler ma présence comme je le fais pour le reste des gens du Temple… sinon Aldrian, et elle maintenant. L'inquiétude me reprend alors que je la voit porter son regard, d'abord surpris vers moi, puis accusateur, vers Aldrian, l'air de lui dire en silence « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à cette pauvre Len ? ». Protectrice envers moi, j'avais oublié. Voulant immédiatement diffuser ce quiproquo notoire, ardente discipline de l'honnêteté et de la vérité que je suis, mon instinct protecteur envers mes proches et mon désamour profond des tensions et disputes sans raison entre eux me font m'interposer entre mon pauvre vieil ami et elle. Posant ma main droite sur l'un de ses avant-bras, que je serre avec douceur pour attirer son attention, je l'interromps avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et m'empresse de lui expliquer, d'une voix ne masquant nullement ma gêne évidente, venant bien entendu au secours de l'infortuné mando Jedi :

* * *

- Non, Johanna, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne suis pas la Len' que tu connais, enfin si, avec quinze ans de plus. C'est compliqué. Je suis venue à l'improviste, pour avoir une petite discussion comme au bon vieux temps. Ce n'était pas prévu.

* * *

Quand tu ne sais pas quoi dire ou comment présenter la chose au mieux, alors contente toi de dire simplement la vérité, de la manière la plus ajustée que tu le puisses, plus encore quand cela concerne quelqu'un qui t'est proche et que tu respecte grandement. A nouveau, en dépit de mes précédents échanges avec mon ancien Maître, le sentiment d'être une simple intruse qui n'a pas sa place en cet espace-temps revient me mordre le cœur, et me tourmenter l'âme. Une détresse que je bride avec grand soin et maestria derrière une discipline Jedi bien forgée, l'inquiétude, alors que je ne sais toujours pas très bien où j'en suis dans le fond. En un sens, ma grande sœur de cœur et mon mentor de toujours, de si chers amis, sont bien en chair et os devant moi, plus jeunes, mais vivants. Mais dans un autre, j'ai conscience qu'ils ne sont pas encore pleinement mon « vieil ami » et mon « amie – sœur aînée de cœur ». Je n'ai pas envie d'importuner l'ordre des choses ici… et pourtant me voilà. En compagnie d'êtres chers, mais dans le fond, complètement perdue quand j'y repense assez longtemps. Aldrian affirme qu'il est heureux que je sois là, je le crois sur parole, je me remémore ses affirmations, pour tenter de me convaincre que je ne suis pas aussi « étrangère » en ces lieux que je n'ai souvent le sentiment intime de l'être. Et là, bien que je la contrôle, je ressens une soudaine impulsion de vouloir fuir. Fuir, afin de les…

Une fois de plus, pas le temps de terminer mon fil de pensée qu'un événement inattendu vient m'en soutirer. Alors que ma prise s'était détendue, puis entièrement relâchée une fois mon intervention terminée, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, que quelque chose – quelqu'un – vient me comprimer dans une vigoureuse étreinte. Surprise, je le suis, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur franche, les bras tendus puis ballants, piégés dans cette pression inattendue, avant que mon cerveau ne daigne se remettre de son intrigue profonde pour analyser la nouvelle situation. Pas beaucoup d'efforts à produire, je ne connais qu'une personne ayant ce type d'étreinte-là… baissant brièvement mon regard, je remarque en effet que c'est bien la même Johanna qui vient de m'embrasser entre ses bras de cette façon… à la limite de l'étranglement, d'ailleurs. J'en connais un qui doit bien se marrer, in petto, à observer tout cela dans son coin… oui, tu as bien deviné, Aldrian. C'est bien de toi dont je parle. Non, je n'en connais pas deux, donc pas moyen de faire erreur, et tu es le seul portant ce prénom présent dans la salle. Et un seul étant mon mentor autant que l'un de mes plus proches amis. Et tu en as l'honneur, toi. Sincèrement touchée et émue par ce geste – auquel je ne croyais jamais que je referais face – je reste quelques longues minutes coi, avant de daigner me relaxer dans cette étreinte affectueuse, amicale… et presque fraternelle. J'y vois bien la même Johanna que toujours… Je lui laisse quelques minutes supplémentaires, de plus en pâle du fait d'un manque d'air de plus en plus croissant, je lui glisse à voix basse, dans un souffle presque étouffé :

* * *

- Moi, aussi… contente de te revoir Johanna. Mais… tu pourrais relâcher un peu l'étreinte ? Tu vas finir… par m'étouffer à la longue… là. J'apprécierai… si tu veux bien…

* * *

Il y en a un que j'entends presque légèrement rire, là, dans le fond. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela ? Peut-être qu'il y est habitué, à force, à ce genre de scènes entre Johanna et moi après une longue absence. Même si bon, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur au vu de la situation, mais quand je suis retombée sur Johanna, par hasard désespérément attendu de ma part, sur Mandalore après ma « disparition totale de la circulation, passée pour morte pour beaucoup »… je n'ai pas eu le droit à une étreinte suffocante de bienvenue, mais à un fusil-blaster de bon calibre tout droit positionné en direction de mon cœur. Bon, soit, pour sa défense, je n'étais pas en habits Jedi, j'avais pris dix bons centimètres, j'étais famélique et épuisée, et surtout en armure noire - grisée intermédiaire de combat Jedi. Qui me recouvrait intégralement, tête comprise, avec un casque me permettant, en cas de besoin d'urgence, de survivre quelques précieuses minutes en un lieu dépressurisé.

Mais bon, si je peux vous rassurer, j'y ai eu le droit plus tôt que je ne le pensais, à la célèbre « étreinte affectueuse étrangleuse » de cette chère Johanna ravie de me revoir, en ces temps-là. Le souvenir remonte à un moment, mais il a été préservé soigneusement dans ma mémoire, et y est demeuré intact comme ceux liés à mes proches. L'étau finit par se desserrer lentement – merci infiniment, Johanna, je peux respirer normalement maintenant ! – et des mains fermes viennent me guider, sans que je n'oppose la moindre résistance, vers le divan proche, et me conduisent à m'asseoir. Autre rituel que j'ai été amenée à très bien connaître, en seize années de vie quasiment commune. Le cœur battant, le teint reprenant tout juste des couleurs, je récupère progressivement mon souffle alors qu'un poids sur ma droite m'indique que quelqu'un vient de prendre place à mes côtés, Johanna très certainement au vu de la sensation reçue au niveau de la Force, et tactile. De même, une série de pas m'indique que quelqu'un vient prendre place dans l'un des sièges proches du divan, tout aussi certainement notre mentor commun. Presque comme avant…

* * *

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Parle-moi un peu de toi ! As-tu un petit ami à ton époque ?

* * *

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, malgré les mises-en-garde antérieures d'Aldrian. Une fois mon souffle repris, je tourne mon regard vers mon mentor, ne sachant pas trop ce que je devrais répondre, mais il semble que lui-même n'ait pas la réponse à ce propos. Néanmoins, dans ce bref et muet échange visuel, je pense comprendre qu'il me laisse le champs libre, tout en m'invitant néanmoins à rester prudente dans mes réponses. Je suis très observatrice et attentive de nature, et je peux vous assurer, qu'au bout d'innombrables missions communes en tant qu'Apprentie et Maître, puis en tant que coéquipiers récurrents de missions, j'ai pu de monter au rang d'art le déchiffrement du message que peut porter un simple regard, un bref coup d'œil, c'est très pratique en mission. Que ce soit avec Johanna ou lui, nous nous connaissions bien assez pour y arriver. Enfin, ça et le fait d'avoir des liens assez forts de Force entre nous, quelque chose que certains de nos éminents collègues ne voyaient pas forcément d'un très bon œil. Je comprends leurs réticences, les risques que cela peut avoir, mais je peux vous assurer que plus d'une fois en mission, ou en situation délicate, ça nous a autant permis d'agir parfaitement en équipe que… de tout simplement nous garder en vie, quelques fois. Bon, il faut bien que je réponde quelque chose, moi, et je déteste mentir plus que tout. Réfléchissant quelques minutes, sous le regard pétillant et curieux de Johanna, un délicat sourire vient se percher sur mes lèvres, adoucissant mes traits quelques rares secondes d'une expression mélancolique et un peu rêveuse. Un bref instant, les doigts de ma main droite viennent frôler la boucle d'oreille fine mais simple en argent blanc qui l'orne, ainsi que sa jumelle sur l'oreille gauche. Un petit cercle, et une partie inférieure de ce métal élégant mais sobre, très fine, de forme d'une goutte d'eau sur le point de choir au sol, présent du cher et tendre qui hantera toujours un coin de mon esprit. Puis, me ressaisissant, et joignant mes paumes je finis par répondre d'une voix douce et posée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

* * *

- Oui, j'en ai un. Un qui doit être assez remonté contre moi, actuellement, mais passons. Pour des raisons que tu comprendras, je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails. Un homme aussi irrécupérable que merveilleux, un entêté de première, une tête brûlée, mais capable de me supporter. On s'entend à merveille depuis les dix ans qu'on est en couple, même si on se dispute régulièrement, toujours pour les _mêmes excellentes raisons_. Il m'exaspère un peu parfois, mais il est quelqu'un de fiable et sincère.

* * *

Et autant parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que son cas est désespéré sur certains points, je sais qu'il est un excellent mari, loyal et franc, et un bon père pour notre fils, même si nous respectons notre liberté respective, celle que nous impose… nos professions respectives. Clyde, même s'il n'en donne pas l'air de prime abord, est quelqu'un d'intègre, très direct, mais aussi protecteur – possessif parfois, ce qui m'a quelque peu agacée les premiers temps de notre relation – envers moi et envers son fils. C'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas tombée dans la folie de la solitude et de l'isolement, lors de mon crash qui aurait pu être mortel, il y a bientôt douze-treize ans de cela. Je ne peux pas leur dire, hélas, pour ne pas trop en dire et compromettre ainsi l'avenir possible de la « moi » passée, mais ils lui doivent aussi le fait que je sois restée en vie jusqu'à trente ans.

Par deux fois, il m'a tirée des bras griffus de la mort certaine, que ce soit en me tirant, aidé de colons locaux, hors des débris fumants, brûlants et de l'air toxique de mon cockpit de chasseur stellaire proche de l'explosion à mes dix-sept ans alors que j'étais déjà plongée dans un coma profond et instable. Ou plus tard, à mes vingt ans, quand Alvis a resurgi subitement et m'a tendue un piège pour tenter de me convertir à la Force Sombre ou de me tuer s'il n'y arrivait pas. Clyde a beau avoir été torturé, blessé, à cause de sa relation d'avec moi… il ne m'en a jamais voulu, je ne lui avais jamais parlé de l'existence de mon frère aîné fou mais… il ne me l'a jamais reproché. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée, loin de là, alors que j'étais très grièvement blessée. Non, il a stabilisé de son mieux mon état – alors que les premiers soins et lui… disons qu'il sait mieux faire renaître un vaisseau que de soigner un être vivant – et c'est grâce à ses rapides décisions que… que je ne suis morte qu'à trente ans. Je n'aime pas m'en souvenir. Son courage inébranlable, son caractère, sa loyauté … non, je ne regrette rien de mon choix. Semblant respecter mon vœu de silence sur certains faits, Johanna enchaîne tout de suite avec sa question suivante, toujours aussi débordante de curiosité, de cet enthousiasme complice, de cette énergie qui me réchauffe encore plus le cœur, inconsciemment :

* * *

- Oh, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais soit, je respecterais ta demande. Donc, si tu as un petit ami, peut-être que tu as des enfants ? Combien ?

* * *

Oh non, encore une partie de réponse où je vais devoir jongler avec adresse pour ne pas donner trop d'élément compromettants. A l'inverse de ma réponse à Aldrian, je ne vais pas taire que j'ai eu un fils, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien entre mon apprenti et Miran… qu'il soit un enfant sensible à la Force. Il s'est empressé de récupérer ça de sa mère, ce petit diable. Mon fils unique, qui est aussi mon Padawan. Dont je suis si fière, tant en temps que mère qu'en tant que Maître. Que j'aurais tant aimé voir grandir et s'épanouir, m'exaspérer et me ravir tout à la fois… je sens mon cœur se serrer, comme comprimé par l'étau écrasant de l'absence de sa présence dans la Force, de la non-existence de notre lien de Force, lié autant par le sang que par celui d'entre un Maître et un Apprenti. Quelques secondes, mon regard se fait plus hanté et distant, languissant de ce lien, de cet être que rien ne peut remplacer, que j'ai été impuissante à protéger et à sauver… ce jeune être qui allait vers ses dix ans, brillant, joyeux, énergique… soleil de ma vie… qui s'est noyé dans son sang, dans la poussière de cette planète paumée… qui s'est éteint dans mes bras. Mais je me ressaisis bien vite, recomposant mon calme et ma sérénité, et répondant comme si de rien n'était, avec un léger sourire perché sur mes lèvres en les observant tous deux :

* * *

- Oui, une fois de plus. J'ai un enfant. Un petit garçon, et qui fait toute ma fierté.

* * *

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à parler de lui au passé, et je prie du fond du cœur que Johanna n'insiste pas dans son interrogatoire. Parler de lui, même en bien, me noie dans une mélancolie bien noire, ternie par le vide de l'absence, d'une mère qui a tout perdu, tout ce qui lui était précieux, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde… dont la prunelle de ses yeux. Il me manque. Autant, voire même peut-être plus encore, que son très cher père. Mes vraies familles, celles de mon temps, proche ou étendues me manquent terriblement. Autant je suis vraiment heureuse d'être en compagnie de Johanna et de mon « jeune vieil ami », autant parler de ces sujets me rappelle l'absence des personnes y étant attachées, même si je m'oblige à tout prendre sur moi, ne rien montrer – et franchement, de manière convaincante, même dans mon regard – il faudrait avoir accès à mon esprit, donc, un lien de Force avec moi, pour ne serait-ce que pressentir mon réel état interne si triste. Qu'est-ce que je rêverais de pouvoir me réfugier une fois de plus dans les bras de Clyde, pas forcément bavarder sans finir avec lui, mais juste profiter de sa présence. Ou encore serrer dans mes bras mon fils vivant, orné de son sourire-soleil habituel, pétillant d'énergie et de curiosité débordante. Je chasse ces pensées avec fermeté, me concentrant non pas sur ce que je n'ai pas, enfin, ce que je n'ai et n'aurais plus, mais sur ce que j'ai déjà présentement. Me focaliser sur ce que je compte faire pour protéger le peu qu'il me reste, et leur assurer, de tout faire en mon humble pouvoir et la volonté de la Force, pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce sombre futur. Que jamais je ne les vois, ne les sente périr sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les aider, à cause d'un illuminé et de ses Abominations… imperceptiblement pour moi, mes doigts s'enroulent et se durcissent contre le cœur de mes paumes, jusqu'en des poings figés. Je viens de retrouver, en un sens, deux de mes plus chers amis. Cette fois, je les protégerais ! Je ne gâcherais pas cette chance ! Quoi qu'en soit le prix que je doive payer, au nom de la Force, ils ne périront pas à cause du Sith ! Ils n'auront pas à connaître un tel futur !

La voix de Johanna me rappelle au présent, alors qu'elle me pose une autre question sans plus insister, reportant cette fois la discussion vers une anecdote. Force, et moi qui ne veut pas perturber le continuum espace-temps plus que nécessaire. Mais, comme le disait un peu plus tôt Aldrian, je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas avant d'avoir eu un morceau d'anecdote savoureuse. Mm… ce n'est pas le choix qui manque, loin de là, seulement, j'ai l'embarras du choix précisément. Johanna adorerait je pense que je raconte une de ces missions délicates dans lesquelles nous avons été plongés en des situations… disons, assez « amusantes » rétrospectivement. J'en connais deux ou trois excellentes, d'anecdotes, où notre cher Maître commun s'est particulièrement illustré. J'ai été douée d'une excellente mémoire, et c'est bien le genre de choses que je ne peux oublier. Quoique, j'ai du lourd aussi sur Johanna… et sur moi-même, certes. Non, mon « vieil ami » m'en voudrait probablement si je narre certaines situations assez cocasses – mais hilarantes - dans lesquelles il ou nous avons pu nous retrouver. Jetant un bref coup d'œil malicieux vers Aldrian – il doit se demander probablement quel « dossier » je vais sortir, ayant l'avantage de venir du futur, tout en m'invitant en silence une fois de plus à la prudence – je finis par concéder à la demande de Johanna, très amusée en constatant qu'elle reste la même, quinze ans après:

* * *

- Une seule anecdote, ou aucune, ce n'est pas négociable. On est d'accord ? Bien.

* * *

Force, j'ai presque l'impression de m'entendre parler à mon Padawan ou à des Initiés réclamant une histoire… mais Johanna est incorrigible sur ce point, alors autant être claire dès le début avant qu'elle ne profite de ma gentillesse habituelle pour en savoir plus… voire un peu trop. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester, je reprends immédiatement la parole. Une technique que j'ai améliorée en compagnie de Danaé, quand je lui ai servi quelques fois d'escorte pour pas qu'elle ne conteste mes « demandes de Jedi » d'urgence. Inspirant profondément, je m'appuie contre le flanc du siège, bras croisés et l'air réflexif, rassemblant mes souvenirs avant d'en sélectionner un qui je pense satisfera tout le monde. Aldrian, tu peux me remercier de taire certaines anecdotes et de me « sacrifier » à la bonne cause. Ma voix reste paisible et posée, bien que vive du récit bien particulier que j'évoque :

- Cela remonte à un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Je devais avoir vingt-et-un ans, jeune Chevalier Jedi depuis quatre ans. Je venais tout juste de rentrer d'un rare voyage personnel, et même pas le temps de souffler que Johanna… enfin celle de mon époque, est venue me cueillir au vol pour m'informer que je partais immédiatement en mission avec elle. A peine le temps de préparer quelques affaires, enfiler mon armure de combat, et nous étions parties dans l'espace. Je ne sais plus très bien où l'on devait aller, mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de la routine. Quand je n'étais pas en mission en solo, en ces temps là, régulièrement je faisais équipe avec l'un de vous deux, voire vous deux pour certaines missions. Johanna assez souvent, comme cette fois-ci. Enfin bref, l'important est que nous avons été embusquées en cours de route, alors que nous étions sur le retour, par des chasseurs de Jedi diablement bien organisés. Nous sommes parvenues à nous défendre, ainsi que notre vaisseau de transport d'alors, mais l'un de nos moteurs a fini par être touché.

Je garde bien en mémoire cette mission. Nous étions parties à une mission « pacificatrice » sur une planète sujette à des violences et guerres civiles, des organisations criminelles bien enracinées, ayant une allégeance à l'Empire et oppressant des habitants qui désiraient quant à eux faire cessation avec le régime impérial dominant, et désiraient rejoindre l'Alliance. Nous devions les aider à reprendre le contrôle progressivement sur leur planète assez peu peuplée, cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, mais on y arrivait doucement. Nous avions, quand nous avons du repartir, accompli les objectifs nous ayant été fixés en reprenant deux autres villes à l'ennemi, et sécurisé la zone alliée de cette planète à la rébellion. Nous avons bien essayé de négocier avec les oppresseurs, mais rien-à-faire avec ces têtes de duracier. Nous avons du en venir aux lames, que nous l'aimions, ou plutôt, pas… ma philosophie reste assez proche de « les meilleures lames Jedi sont celles qui restent le plus souvent dans leurs fourreaux », bon, je sais que le choix ne nous est pas toujours laissé.

* * *

- L'avarie étant assez sérieuse, nous avons du effectuer un atterrissage d'urgence sur la planète « respirable » la plus proche de notre position. Nos systèmes de communication étaient quasiment HS, et seule la carte galactique fonctionnait encore, quand elle le voulait bien. Comme il aurait été trop facile que nous tombions en terre alliée, la malchance a voulu que nous nous retrouvions sur une planète presque désertée et hostile. Myrk, si ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vous savez bien, planète-jungle paumée presque inhabitée, sinon par des contrebandiers qui la visitent de temps en temps, s'y installant temporairement pour leurs opérations diverses. Donc, planète quasi désertique, qui empêche l'usage de la Force, très hostile, avec un vaisseau cloué au sol, perdues au milieu d'une immense jungle sans fin…

* * *

Pour peu, j'entendrais presque Aldrian soupirer en coin, je crois que déjà il était rôdé à ce type d'imprévus en cours ou en retour de mission. Après tout, je lui ai déjà fait connaître une situation proche lorsque que j'ai crashé avec Danaé sur Arorua, alors que nous devions nous rendre sur Mandalore à l'origine, je l'escortais à une mission diplomatique. Et je crois que Johanna non plus n'est pas immunisée contre ce genre de situations compliquées, surtout qu'ils ont été Maître et Apprentie pendant près de dix ans. Si on omet sa propre « propension » aux situations plus compliquées que prévu, il aurait donc plus de onze ans d'expérience sur la question. Bah, sur ce point aussi, « hélas », nous nous sommes montrées comme ses dignes anciennes élèves. Au moins, nous nous en sommes toujours sorties ou sortis… d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et quasiment en un morceau, sauf exceptions. Un léger sourire erre sur mes lèvres en remarquant du coin de l'œil la réaction de notre ancien professeur mutuel, et la complicité intriguée de Johanna, je poursuis comme si de rien n'était, sur un ton calme et amusé, haussant mes épaules, et paumes vers le ciel :

* * *

- Une planète _charmante_. Non, vraiment, entre la flore presque métallisée qui perturbe les moindres instruments sensitifs ou de communication, les Ysalamaris par milliers qui bloquent entièrement la Force, sans oublier les si fameux Vornskr… enfin bref, au moins il n'y avait pas de Silan cette fois. Nous nous sommes mises en route, à pied et sans la Force, dans l'idée de chercher à l'aveuglette ou presque un campement de contrebandiers pour remédier à notre situation. Nous n'avions que cela comme possibilité, pour survivre, cela dit. La Force n'était pas, dans tous les sens du terme, avec nous puisque nous avons ainsi erré sur place pendant trois bons mois, sans jamais rien trouver, à deux contre tout et tous, mais nous tenions bon, soudées. Mais j'en viens tout juste au plus « amusant » de tout ça.

* * *

Stratégiquement, je marque un temps de pause, m'amusant à titiller la curiosité naturelle et aussi dévorante que la mienne de ma chère sœur de cœur Jedi plus jeune alors. Je sens le regard enflammé de Johanna m'inviter fortement à poursuivre mon propos dans les plus brefs délais, alors je m'oblige à attendre quelques minutes de plus, un rare sourire plaisantin et facétieux aux lèvres. Néanmoins, protégeant leur patience, je finis par poursuivre, un air à la fois songeur, mélancolique, sérieux et d'autodérision sur mon faciès :

* * *

- Un mois après notre _arrivée_, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber malade. Oh rien de grave, juste quelques nausées, ressentir quelques faiblesses passagères. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un rhume passager, donc à ne pas m'en préoccuper plus que cela. Avec le temps, ça ne s'est pas arrangé, et Johanna a commencé à s'en inquiéter, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre qu'on avait mieux à faire que de se prendre la tête avec ça. Surtout que, d'ordinaire d'un tempérament calme et posé, je commençais à me montrer vraiment agacée, je pensais que c'était juste la fatigue accumulée. Seulement, Johanna, fidèle à toi-même, tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire. Tu as fini par me faire jurer de passer par l'infirmerie, sous la menace de m'y traîner de force sinon, dès notre retour, et j'ai fini par céder pour ne pas me fâcher avec toi. Mais, tu n'en as pas eu besoin, finalement, puisque pendant ce temps…

* * *

Je tourne alors mon regard vers notre ancien Maître, et surtout ami, commun, une ombre de sourire amical perché dans le coin de mes lèvres, bras croisés sur mon torse avec grand calme. Certes, il n'a pas été longtemps impliqué dans cette anecdote, mais son intervention a été capitale, autant pour nous sortir de ce pépin qu'il ne s'est révélé être… celui qui a finalement trouvé la clé de ce mystère. Même si Johanna commençait à avoir de forts doutes en dépit de mes dénis répétés, me posant de plus en plus de questions aussi indiscrètes sur ma vie privée et mon couple que sincèrement inquiète pour moi. Appelez cela l'intuition féminine, si vous voulez, mais en tout cas ses soupçons s'étaient avérés vérifiés, comme j'allais le démontrer juste après. Les observant tous deux tour à tour, avec attention et reconnaissance mêlée, je finis par poursuivre d'un ton léger et tranquille :

* * *

- Aldrian, enfin celui de mon temps, a fini par s'inquiéter de notre absence prolongée imprévue. Au bout de quelques semaines sans nouvelles, il nous a fait rechercher pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de nous, avant de se joindre, en personne, dès qu'il l'a pu, aux recherches. Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous vous y êtes pris, en mon temps, mais à force de chercher, vous avez réussi à remonter jusqu'au lieu de l'attaque. Puis, en sondant dans la Force nos présences, vous êtes finalement parvenu à retrouver nos traces jusqu'à Myrkr, et de là nous retrouver et nous secourir. Pour être honnête, depuis les seize ans que je vous connais, il n'y a que trois autres fois où je vous ai vu aussi inquiet. Vous vous êtes assuré que nous allions bien, et pour ne pas vous soucier davantage, j'ai voulu passer sous silence mon _rhume_. Trois problèmes : d'un, je ne sais pas vous mentir. De deux, vous me connaissez trop bien. Et de trois mais pas le moindre… Johanna est revenue à la charge. A deux contre une, je n'avais aucune chance. Le combat était perdu d'avance.

* * *

Je m'en souviens assez bien. Alors que je continue de raconter, mes yeux se focalisent dans le lointain de ma mémoire, dans les méandres de mes souvenirs, matérialisant dans mon esprit le paysage type de jungle de Myrkr, le Firebird posé non loin de là, et Aldrian, Johanna et moi débattant avec ardeur, les deux premiers « ligués » contre moi. J'étais aussi scandalisée qu'agacée par leur insistance, bien consciente cependant qu'ils n'étaient juste qu'inquiets pour mon bien-être que j'ai souvent tendance à négliger pour le bon déroulement d'une mission. Je me rappelle fort bien de nos répliques respectives, que j'évoque à voix haute en même temps que je ne me les remémore en mon esprit…

* * *

_Lenia__ « Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, crénom de Force ! Je comprends que tous deux êtes soucieux pour moi, ça me touche, mais pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! »_

_Johanna__ « Je t'arrête tout de suite, on te connaît assez. Tu pourrais être à l'agonie quelque part que tu nous dirais quand même que tout va bien, que l'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Dis-moi plutôt à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu _les _as eues ?_

_Lenia __ « Johanna ! Ce… n'est pas quelque chose dont on… on… enfin… je… je n'en sais rien ! Tu crois que je n'avais pas mieux à faire, alors qu'on se trouve coincées en planète hostile, à se démener pour rester en vie ! C'était le cadet de mes soucis ! »_

_Aldrian__ « Lenia, Johanna, ça suffit. Gardez votre calme. J'imagine que ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre le contrôle de vos émotions. Lenia, je me permets d'insister. Tu passeras à l'infirmerie dès que nous serons à la base. Johanna s'assurera que tu y ailles. C'est non négociable. Surtout que j'ai senti non pas deux, mais trois présences dans la Force en vous cherchant par ici. »_

* * *

Ça avait été le mot qui avait littéralement mis fin au débat. Bien entendu, je ne l'avais pas cru les premières minutes, j'ai voulu protester mais je me suis vite ravisé, alors que les points qu'ils avaient soulevés se sont imposés face à moi. Et par respect pour eux autant qu'à la réception de calculs mentaux rapides de certaines choses, j'ai fini par accepter qu'ils puissent avoir raison et que leurs inquiétudes puissent être fondées sur du concret. Comme quoi, parfois, on a vraiment besoin de l'œil d'autrui, surtout d'un proche, pour se connaître soi-même et détecter quelque chose qui ne va pas. Une fois de retour à la base, toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont emboîtées quand j'ai finis par voir mes « craintes » confirmées. Enfin, déjà, en sortant de Myrkr, j'étais fixée, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir cette tierce présence, encore si jeune et imperceptible si l'on n'y prend pas garde, qui est étroitement liée à la mienne. Et comme Johanna se plaît à le dire présentement :

* * *

- Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que, pendant tout ce temps, tu n'avais pas réalisé que tu attendais un gamin ? Elle est bien bonne ! Mais tu aurais du le sentir avant, non ?

- Exactement. Oui, je sais Aldrian, je suis longue à réaliser des fois. Pour ma défense, il était encore trop jeune pour que sa présence ne se fasse sentir avant cette mission. Et je ne l'ai pas ressenti non plus sur Myrkr, pour la raison évidente que nous étions dépourvues de la Force. Je suppose aussi qu'il n'a pas estimé devoir faire sentir son existence avant, sinon dans cet environnement… périlleux. Après… tu as raison, Johanna, j'aurais pu réaliser plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien avec… cette possibilité sur Myrkr. Et puis, pour être honnête, d'ordinaire ça ne marche jamais la première fois. Comme quoi… Enfin. Du coup j'ai été assignée à l'enseignement de la Force pour les Initiés et Padawan, outre d'aider le Maître Archiviste. Histoire de ne pas devenir folle à la base. Vous me connaissez.

* * *

Finalement, je suis parvenue à mon but, même en sacrifiant un peu de ma dignité. En effet, je vois un sourire clairement amusé – bien qu'un peu exaspéré peut-être des « choses qui ne changent pas » chez moi – se dessiner sur le visage de mon mentor, et j'entends un léger rire amical, gentiment railleur comme celui d'une sœur aînée envers une plus jeune, être émis par Johanna ne s'en cachant pas. Moi-même je ne peux contenir un sourire clairement chaleureux et posé de se poser sur mes lèvres, écoutant la remarque d'Aldrian à trente ans qui se fond tant en écho à ce que mon vieil ami m'avait répondu douze ans plus tard. C'était au sortir de l'infirmerie et des analyses confirmant ma grossesse, avec ce même léger sourire en dépit de la réprimande, en changeant les temps des verbes :

* * *

_« Sachant comment tu prends soin de toi habituellement, en sautant des repas et oubliant de dormir, je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte de ta grossesse. Ne serait-ce que de l'absence de tes règles. J'espère que le fait de prendre soin de ton fils te rappellera qu'un petit être dépend de toi désormais, et qu'il faut donc que tu sois en forme, ma jeune apprentie. »_

* * *

Ce silence assez confortable se retrouve perturbé quand une série de tonalités aiguës et vives perce le silence. Étonnée, je redresse ma tête, totalement calme et chaleureuse, en direction de la perturbation sonore. Me faisant violence pour ne pas avoir le réflexe de consulter les poches de ma ceinture utilitaire et chercher le mien, je regarde Johanna qui tire lentement le sien, s'excusant en silence alors qu'elle reçoit l'appel. Je n'écoute pas tout, mais je comprends plus ou moins qu'elle a été assignée à une nouvelle mission. Alors qu'elle nous le confirme rapidement de vive voix, je sais que je devrais être soulagée qu'elle ne puisse pas poser involontairement de questions délicates, mais je suis quelque peu triste de la voir partir si tôt. J'ai en effet le pressentiment que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la revoir d'ici… la fin de la tâche qui semble m'avoir été donnée par la Force. J'hésite quelques secondes, avant de faire quelque chose à quoi elle ne doit pas être très habituée de ma part à cette époque. Alors qu'elle m'étreint rapidement en guise d'au-revoir, je lui rends actuellement l'étreinte, alors que ma détermination grimpe en flèche. Elle ne peut pas comprendre, mais je me battrais aussi pour elle, la garder en vie. Baissant ma voix de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre, je ferme par vieille habitude ayant la peau dure, mon esprit, lui soufflant avant de la relâcher :

* * *

- Merci du fond du cœur, Johanna. Merci. Tu comprendras, plus tard.

* * *

Je sens bien son étonnement à travers la Force, son envie de me demander d'être plus claire, mais je lui fais bien comprendre, de par mon visage serein et tranquille, que je n'en dirais pas plus et que c'est à elle de trouver les réponses des deux énigmes que je viens de lui poser. J'aimerais être plus claire, mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce que veut la Force, alors je suivrais sa volonté. Elle comprendra, un jour, pourquoi je lui ai dit « merci » et décryptera le sens de mes paroles portées à sa seule attention. Aldrian ne pourra la renseigner, dans le premier cas, de toute façon, et dans le second… je ne peux l'affirmer à cent pour cent, mais je pense qu'il serait capable de deviner, ou du moins de pressentir, ce que j'ai voulu entendre par là. Cela le concerne, en parti, cela les concerne tous deux.

J'ai toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas oser exprimer clairement ce que je pensais, même l'affection que je pouvais ressentir à l'égard de mes rares et quelques proches, mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne le disais pas que je ne le pensais pas jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Bon, je serais un peu « déçue » qu'elle demande un joker en demandant son avis à notre ancien Maître commun, mais je me sens l'esprit un peu plus léger d'avoir su le lui dire, comme la Force ne le désapprouvait pas non plus. A défaut de pouvoir lui dire ouvertement le fond de ma pensée, qu'elle est cette grande sœur géniale à souhait que je n'ai jamais eu. Et puis bon… je n'aurais de cesse d'en entendre parler si je le lui disais, je ne l'ai que très rarement fait, même lors de mes dix dernières années de vie, mais elle a comprit je crois. Une fois qu'elle repart vers la mission qu'on lui a assignée, j'observe quelques instants la porte par où elle est partie d'un air songeur, avant de reporter mon regard vers mon « vieil ami » et lui offrir un léger sourire rassurant, lui proposant en désignant du regard les deux fauteuils encadrant les longueurs de la table basse et des tasses de chocolat chaud vides :

* * *

- Bon, après cette petite entrevue imprévue mais très sympa, que dirais-tu d'en revenir à notre discussion ? Après cette longue introduction, mais nécessaire, j'aimerais en venir au vif du sujet. Le temps file, et je crains qu'il ne nous soit d'ores et déjà compté.

* * *

Disant ceci alors que nous rasseyons à nos places respectives, une mine étonnamment sérieuse et grave vient assombrir mes traits, bien que je laisse visible mon amitié à son égard. Je parle autant en Chevalier Jedi, qu'en ancienne apprentie, et qu'en amie. Mon regard bleuté se rive dans le sien, sombre et calme comme les lacs de Theed, de cette belle Naboo, sous la noirceur céleste d'une nuit nuageuse sans lune et sans étoiles. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, dos bien droit, je croise mes bras sur ma tunique. Devant sentir que je n'en avais pas fini, il me laisse la parole, m'accordant sa pleine attention alors que je finis par prononcer, d'une voix bien calme, et emplie d'une ferme sincérité :

* * *

- Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés alors que je _sais_ ce qu'il va se passer et que je _sais_ comment enrayer la menace. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance qui m'a été donnée. J'ai une requête à te présenter, Aldrian, que tu es complètement libre d'accepter ou pas. Quelle que soit la décision que tu prennes, cela n'affectera jamais l'amitié et le respect que j'ai envers toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de le faire, mais je voudrais te demander de l'aide. Je sais que tu as des responsabilités, dont une certaine Padawan que je connais bien, et je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Déjà que je n'aime pas l'idée de te mêler à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Je ne veux pas, et ne peux pas, laisser ce _démagolka_ agir à sa guise, même si mes chances de succès sont très faibles. J'ai presque tout perdu, et je compte lutter pour le peu qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas avertir l'Ordre entier, si tant est que l'on me croit en premier lieu, car le Sith serait mis au courant et précipitera les choses à cette époque ci, ce qui n'est pas le but recherché. Ecoute, j'ai un plan. Je te propose de te l'expliquer, et qu'ensuite tu me donnes ta réponse, si cela te va. Si tu sais déjà que tu ne peux pas, dis-le-moi aussi dès maintenant. Je ne te ferais pas plus perdre de temps.

* * *

Rarement, je me suis opposée mon habituel serment de prudence. Rarement aussi, j'ai accepté de ne pas écouter les alarmes de mon esprit. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'allait provoquer ce fou de Seigneur Sith, si rien n'était fait pour l'arrêter en cours de route, et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Mon regard est calme et clair, résolu dans sa décision. J'ai dis ce que je pensais, sans rien omettre. J'ai été sincère. Vraiment, je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il refuse, je ne m'abaisserais pas à une attitude aussi petite et égoïste. Je… ne veux pas être égoïste, et je suis disposée à sacrifier au besoin mon humble « vie » de Chevalier Jedi errante dont l'espace-temps n'existe plus, conséquence collatérale. Il y a plein de choses que je ne m'explique concernant mon « retour », ni pourquoi par exemple nous semblons en être l'épicentre, sans que je ne m'explique ce constat, je le sais juste. Pourtant, je sais que si j'échoue dans ma mission, il n'en souffrira pas comme j'en ai souffert en mon époque. Johanna ne le sentirai pas, et « je » ne le sentirais pas. Personne n'en souffrira. Peut-être qu'il m'en voudra, mais je suis certaine qu'avec du temps… outre son « remède universel ». Et Johanna sera là, et « elle » aussi. Il ne sera pas seul comme je le suis, en quelque sorte. Il aura ceux de son Ordre, sa famille mandalorienne, et ses deux « drôles de dames » qui lui servent d'ancienne et actuelle apprentie, et qui le soutiendront même si parfois il pensera qu'elles vont finir par le rendre complètement marteau à la longue. Ils ne seront pas seuls… Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître sa réponse, qui vient sans nulle hésitation :

* * *

- J'ai beau ne pas connaître les événements que tu as vécu entre maintenant et ton époque, je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne t'aurais pas refusé mon aide. Or, je n'ai aucune intention de commencer maintenant. Tu n'es peut-être pas ou plus mon apprentie, mais le lien qui nous unit est inaltérable. En l'occurrence, j'ignore effectivement dans quel guêpier nous allons nous fourrer mais ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu n'iras pas seule.

* * *

Et vous n'avez certainement pas tort, vous avez raison, même. Bien que j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, de l'espace-temps parallèle d'où je viens, de ce futur assombri qui n'existe déjà plus désormais. Mon sourire discret oscille entre reconnaissance et un brin de tristesse mélancolique : mon vieil ami d'alors n'aurait effectivement pas décliné son aide, si j'avais au moins fait l'effort d'oser la lui demander. Même si, en mon temps, hélas, Aldrian en « son grand âge », pour reprendre les termes usés par son lui plus jeune, était déjà tombé sous le fléau ennemi… et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, pour l'assister, alors qu'il en aurait sans doute besoin. En fait, j'ai conscience que ma présence – non-présence n'aurait pas eu grand impact dans la sombre tournure de cette histoire, de ce drame, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ma mauvaise conscience me laisse en tranquille, loin de là. Mais mon Padawan comptait sur moi, et sa sécurité était prioritaire, de ça aussi je reste consciente. Comme je disais, rien n'aurait pu se faire autrement, bien hélas. Il semblerait que vous vous connaissiez bien, en effet, même si cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela. Je m'amuse de l'ironie de sa tournure, d'ordinaire, c'est plutôt l'inverse : c'est parce que l'on n'a pas fait quelque chose dans le passé, et que l'on ne voit pas pourquoi on le ferait dans le présent – futur. Et non parce que l'on sait qu'on ne le fera pas dans le futur, qu'on ne l'a pas fait dans le passé, et que donc on ne va pas le faire dans le présent… mais après tout, le contexte s'y prête bien.

Faute de mots, je lui laisse sentir l'étendue de ma gratitude à son égard, ainsi qu'un pan de mon affection et amitié. Combien ses termes me confortent et me rassurent, comment son assurance et la conviction qui transparaît de ses propos me rend de ma propre confiance dans mes décisions, et un petit élan d'espoir. Sa confiance en moi, alors qu'à mes yeux je ne peux complètement me départir de cette impression d'être une étrangère intruse dans cette dimension, m'apaise, me touche sincèrement, et ravive un peu plus ma volonté et ma détermination de rendre productive cette deuxième chance qui semble m'avoir été donnée. Néanmoins, je fais le serment silencieux, à l'attention de mon « moi » de cette époque, de surveiller les arrières de son Maître et notre mentor commun, de certes accepter avec joie son aide, mais d'assurer aussi sa protection jusqu'au terme de ce voyage. Je ne gâcherais pas son, leur avenir… surtout qu'en un sens, j'ai été « son » futur, avenir, à _elle_. L'usage du « nous » me rappelle ces missions en équipe, et diffuse un peu les incertitudes qui errent dans mon cœur, ainsi que ce sentiment de solitude qui pèse sur mon esprit depuis… la mort de mes proches, ainsi que mon arrivée ici. Je le laisse donc continuer :

* * *

- Maintenant, expose moi donc ton plan. Afin que nous puissions nous donner au moins une chance de revenir suffisamment vivants pour subir une des engueulades légendaires du Conseil.

* * *

En dépit du sérieux de la situation, je ne peux cette fois clairement pas retenir un clair et franc éclat de rire, à l'écoute de la dernière partie de son intervention. Ce serait _amusant_, tiens, de refaire face au Conseil. Ils vont se demander d'un ce que je fiche là, et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, et de trois finalement… ce que vous avez bien pu me faire, ou ce que j'ai bien pu me faire toute seule comme une grande. Peut-être me prendraient-ils pour une grande sœur ignorée – ah non, un grand frère me suffit amplement, et j'ai déjà deux grandes sœurs de cœur – ou, pire, pour un clone cherchant à vous induire en erreur. Dans tous les cas, je resterais calme mais je me sentirais quelque peu… déconcertée. Un sourire espiègle reste perché sur mes lèvres quelques bonnes minutes.

« Suffisamment vivants »… quel euphémisme concernant l'état parfois dans lequel nous – ou me, selon les cas – laissaient certaines missions assez périlleuses et délicates au possible. Bah, en soit, je n'ai pas peur de confronter ce Conseil-ci, juste que je ne pense que cela soit préférable, dans les meilleurs des cas. Ils ont assez d'une guerre à penser, je crois. Et « Engueulades légendaires »… en effet, elle risquerait d'être mémorable si elle venait à advenir, surtout portée sur un membre du Conseil, Grand Maître de surcroît, et une supposément ancienne-mais-encore-actuelle apprentie venue en direct de quinze ans dans le futur. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont trouver le cas amusant, pour diverses raisons. D'un, on risquerait d'agir sans leur aval, au vu de l'urgence de la situation. De deux, mon vénérable mentor risquerait de se faire remonter les bretelles pour m'avoir si rapidement fait confiance, et de trois, moi-même de me faire tirer une oreille pour les risques pris sur la stabilité du continuum temporel. Force. Ce serait effectivement quelque chose qui resterait dans les annales de l'Ordre Jedi. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas du tout certaine que la Force maintienne mon existence longtemps après la réalisation de cette tâche, à laquelle il accepte de prêter un coup de main des plus appréciés. Inspirant profondément pour récupérer de ma constance, je me redresse finalement, bras croisés et voix très sérieuse :

* * *

- Alors voilà, c'est très simple. Le pouvoir du Seigneur Sith Narmtor repose principalement sur ce fameux artefact. C'est un holocron du peuple originel Sith, si ancien qu'il est impossible de le dater. Toutefois, cela reste un objet, qui peut donc être brisé. Le Sith doit non seulement être toujours proche de lui, mais ne peut pas le déplacer au cours du long rituel qu'il doit déjà avoir enclenché. Je _sais_ qu'ils se trouvent tous deux dans l'un des Temples Noirs de Korriban, l'ancienne capitale Sith, très précisément celui de Dark Malak. Il faudra sans doute se frayer un chemin avec les Abominations qui se dresseront sur notre route, mais elles prennent du temps à être invoquées, alors il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Le but est vraiment simple : se frayer un chemin, affronter le Sith et ses complices s'il en a, approcher l'holocron, et tout bêtement le détruire. C'est risqué, mais c'est la seule option possible. Je sais que c'est de la folie d'y aller seule, voire même à deux, mais je _sais_ aussi que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, j'écouterais vos remarques et je les prendrais en compte. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur mon choix. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour arrêter ce fou et le fléau qu'il prépare. Je dois y aller, et j'irais.

* * *

Maintenant, on est bien clairs, et il sait exactement ce que je compte faire, et pourquoi je pourrais vraiment apprécier son aide, même si je n'aime pas le mettre dans une situation qui sera tout sauf démunie de dangers potentiellement mortels. Je lui ai parlé du fond de cœur, j'ai exprimé explicitement le fond de ma pensée, autant mon plan – aussi critiquable et améliorable soit-il – que mes propres réticences à l'embarquer dans une quête aussi périlleuse. Il sait tout ce que je sais à ce propos, et de là tout ce qu'il a à savoir pour le moment, du moins, le plus urgent. Nous sommes sur le même pied d'égalité, en théorie, au niveau des connaissances… même si j'ajoute de mon côté, hélas, l'expérience de cas concrets, en situation réelle si j'ose dire. Je n'aime pas du tout devoir le mettre si proche du danger, mais hélas je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ni d'autre personne vers qui me tourner, alors que je cherche la personne en qui j'aurais pleinement confiance, qui accepterait de me faire confiance réciproquement, et qui a les capacités pour tenir bon face aux menaces, nombreuses et diverses en nature, qui nous attendent de pied ferme là-bas. Mais je lui ai fait aussi comprendre que, bien que j'en doute, s'il avait l'intention après l'écoute de mon plan un peu délicat, certes, de me retenir ou de me raisonner, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. En effet, je suis extrêmement têtue, déjà par nature derrière le masque de calme et de sérénité, mais plus encore quand je sais que j'ai raison, histoire de changer.

Je l'observe donc avec attention, guettant ses réactions autant que ses dires prochains, le dos bien droit et éloigné du dossier du siège, bras reposés sur mes jambes, et mains jointes posée sur la face supérieure externe de mes genoux. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop surprise de ce qu'il me répond, après tout, je commence un peu à le connaître :

* * *

- Un jeu d'enfant en somme... Je vais demander à Aran de préparer le Firebird et de faire un check-up de tous nos dispositifs de défense. Quant à la folie du plan... honnêtement, j'imagine que nous avons connu pire. Aran et Prudii resteront à bord du vaisseau pour nous apporter un soutien aérien et une évacuation rapide si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je laisserai un message à l'attention de Johanna et Lenia pour qu'elles reprennent le flambeau au cas où nous échouerions. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons décemment pas justifier ces informations auprès du Conseil donc nous devrons agir seuls afin de ne pas modifier un peu plus le cours de l'histoire.

* * *

Quand je vous le dis que je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour avoir eu la chance de faire la connaissance d'un mentor et vieil ami aussi excellent… de surcroît qui ait eu la bienveillance de me pardonner mes erreurs en quinze ans de connaissance au sein du Nouvel Ordre Jedi auquel nous appartenons, je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne regrette absolument pas, et ce depuis plus d'une décennie, la confiance que j'ai placé en lui, progressivement mais sûrement. Je ne sais ce que j'ai fait pour être à la hauteur de son mentorat puis de son amitié, mais je suis reconnaissante de le compter parmi mes proches. Notre relation de confiance mutuelle et inébranlable a été assez longue, avec ma méfiance initiale, à instaurer pleinement, mais une fois établie, elle n'a jamais failli… une fois que j'ai arrêté de faire mon idiote craintive des liens avec mes proches. Je doute encore un peu, bien que je ne le dis pas plus que je ne le montre, d'avoir réellement pu lui être utile en quelque chose – sinon à m'attirer des ennuis malgré mon bon vouloir et l'inquiéter plus d'une fois – ou de lui avoir apporté, en retour, quelque chose de positif. Mon vieil ami et le « Kal » de ma pérégrination totalement imprévue dans un passé distant et possible me l'ont affirmé, mais je crois aussi que j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte… autant qu'à l'admettre, il est vrai.

Un sourire intrigué vient se percher à mes lèvres, me demandant en quel sens il l'entend, son « jeu d'enfant ». Soit il a sacrément confiance en nos capacités à résoudre la situation, soit il le pense de manière ironique. Je sais qu'il ne craint que fort peu de choses, et ma « longue » expérience de travail en équipe m'a portée à me méfier de cette expression, quand elle venait illustrer certains plans en cours de missions, ou objectifs particulièrement ardus à remplir. A moins qu'il ne sous-estime la menace que représentent les « Abominations », ce que je n'espère vraiment pas – ou il va très vite réaliser je pense – mais je ne le crois pas assez imprudent quand même pour commettre cette erreur de jugement. Çà ne ressemblerait guère à celui qui m'a toujours répété son proverbial « Vigilance Constante ». La suite de sa réponse me rassure pleinement, et mon sourcil froncé se détend à nouveau, ne trouvant rien à redire j'approuve simplement d'un hochement de tête, sans le quitter des yeux, une honnête lueur reconnaissante illuminant un peu l'océan de mes iris. Je vais donc être amenée à revoir ces chers Prudii et Aran ? Ah… de vieilles connaissances aussi. Je me demande quelle va être leur réaction, alors que j'ai le double en âge de la Len' qu'ils connaissent, près de quinze centimètres de plus…

Décidément, ça ne me plaît guère non plus de ne pas pouvoir en informer le Conseil, mais d'un on va éviter l'effet papillon collatéral, et de deux, ça prendrait bien trop de temps. Donc, on ne peut en effet que compter sur nous-mêmes, et la jeune Len' et Johanna si on échoue. La lueur de mon regard se fait alors très déterminée : dussé-je y rester en ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question que je mette leurs vies en danger, mais la décision est sienne… et leur, je suppose. Quoique, me connaissant très bien, je sais que même à cette époque je répondrais à l'appel sans la moindre hésitation. Cela dit, je compte bien à ce que nous parvenions à nos fins du premier coup. Et je suis _déterminée _à ce que lui en revienne en vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ca a été trop dur de le perdre une première fois pour que je m'autorise une deuxième, surtout à cause de moi, indirectement. Je ferais ma tête de mule patentée de service au besoin, quitte à le pousser hors du danger sans demander son avis à mon détriment, mais il ne lui arrivera rien. Personne ne mourra, du moins, personne de cette époque qui ne soit le Sith et autres complices et pions du Fléau en préparation. Lui et elles, ils _doivent _rester en vie, _elles _et _lui_. Moi… c'est plus négligeable, après tout, je suis déjà morte, en un sens. Ca ne me tuera pas tant que ça de périr si je peux arrêter ce _démagolka _ obscur. Secouant doucement ma tête dans un soupir à une certaine remarque, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, je le laisse néanmoins poursuivre sans interruption son propos :

* * *

- Y aller ne signifie toutefois pas y aller sans protection. Johanna a laissé une armure mando de rechange, je pense qu'elle sera à ta taille. Quand on ne sait pas dans quel pétrin on se fourre, quelques centimètres de beskar entre les dangers extérieurs et soi ne sont jamais superflus. Je dois aussi pouvoir te trouver un pistolet blaster et une dague si tu as envie, mais une autre question se pose : est-ce que tu as un sabre laser ?

* * *

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais très poliment décliné la proposition, arguant que j'avais mon propre équipement… mais ce n'est pas le cas ici lors. Et autant cela me déplaît que de sentir que je vais « importuner » quelqu'un indirectement, autant je n'ai trop guère le choix si je veux mener à bien la mission qui semble m'avoir été confiée par la Force. Bon, clairement, je n'ai pas mon armure habituelle de combat noire-grisée, comme je suis actuellement revêtu… du parfait attirail dont se pare le parfait petit Jedi Blanc que je ne suis pas, loin de là. Donc, j'accepterais avec reconnaissance d'emprunter l'armure de rechange de Johanna, en espérant qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin entre notre absence et me jurant de l'abîmer aussi peu que possible. Oui… normalement, nous devons avoir maintenant la même taille, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous portons globalement à peu près le même type d'amure. Ce sera peut-être un peu plus lourd que mon modèle personnel intermédiaire, mais ça devrait aller, mon estimé vieil ami et ancien professeur m'a habitée aux plus lourdes. Inspectant rapidement mes possessions, et me rendant vite compte que je suis démunie de tout sauf de ces vêtements initiaux imposés et de la Force, comme je constate avec gêne :

* * *

- Un sabre-laser ? Mm... Excellente question. Est-ce qu'ils m'ont suivi les miens ? Au moins le principal ... ah non. Pas plus que mon sabre « atout dans ma manche ». Ca aurait été trop beau... J'imagine qu'ils ont dû rester, avec le reste de mes affaires, sur mon cadavre à mon époque. Je crois que je vais accepter votre offre de me prêter de l'équipement…

- Peut-être que la Force ne voulait pas déranger davantage l'ordre naturel des choses en amenant avec toi des objets qui n'avaient pas leur place à cette époque. En tous les cas, n'hésite pas à prendre ce qui te plaît, je garde toujours de l'équipement en réserve pour les cas d'urgence.

* * *

Avec un sourire à la fois amusé et reconnaissant, je me redresse du siège de même que lui s'organise tel qu'il l'a énoncé. C'est avec une certaine émotion que je rejoins l'espace de rangement où je sais que se trouve ses pièces de rechange et son équipement supplémentaire. De la réserve pour les cas d'urgence, hein... je pense que là on peut dire que cela fait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Cela dit, je ne m'imposerais pas plus que nécessaire alors que j'inspecte rapidement mais efficacement son contenu, je n'emprunterais que ce dont j'ai besoin et rien d'autre. Après une rapide recherche, je finis par retirer un couteau de combat et sa gaine – ça peut toujours servir là où le seul sabre ne suffit plus – ainsi qu'un pistolet-blaster léger d'un vieux modèle DL-18. D'un certain âge, mais à la qualité irréprochable et étant le « grand frère » technologique de celui que je porterais d'ici quatre ans de son époque alors je vais le choisir.

Le rangeant dans un holster sobre et adapté, je me concentre ensuite sur les derniers mais pas les moindres éléments pour cette mission-suicide pour moi : les composants pour un sabre-laser. Alors... parties de base pour la poignée, composants internes si fragiles, lentille de focalisation, batterie adaptée... j'ai. Maintenant, reste le cristal je suppose... je me contenterais largement d'un seul cristal principal, je sais que ceux que j'usais en mon temps n'existent pas encore ici, pour la simple raison que c'est moi qui les découvrirais sur Dantooine dans deux ans de cela. Un instant j'hésite entre ceux bleus et verts adegan disponibles, les plus communs provenant d'Illum sans doute. Puis, me fiant à ma personnalité et à la Force, ma main en prend délicatement un de couleur verte comme la vie.

Le mien avait été viridian auparavant, un cristal que je sais très rare et trouvable seulement dans la grotte aux cristaux de Dantooine, très périlleuse. Alors le vert était le plus approchant, et au vu de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis plus portée vers l'étude des voies de la Force plutôt que de celles de la Lame. Enfin, tout cela restant des considérations assez traditionnelles, certains ne les suivent pas toujours certes. M'installant confortablement de manière à le fabriquer sans être dérangée, j'installe les composants devant moi avec soin, puis ferme les yeux. Effectivement, ma connexion avec la Force est très curieuse maintenant que je m'y penche, différente d'avant bien que proche. À la fois bien plus vaste mais aussi plus erratique, volatile, et un sabre-laser m'aiderait à la rééquilibrer en faisant de mon arme un medium entre la Force et moi. Surtout pour un voyage qui s'annonçait fort périlleux, et à l'issue encore bien incertaine...

Le Firebird hein... alors que je circule dans les couloirs, présence dans la Force voilée sous un solide drap de Dissimulation de Force et capuche d'un brun sombre rabattue sur mon visage et masquant mes traits. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois bien à l'aise au sein de ces pairs que j'ai plus ou moins connu, mais la présence d'Aldrian à mes côtés me rassure un peu, je me sens moins isolée qu'auparavant, moins étrangère si j'ose dire. Je reste bien entendu calme et assurée, mais je sens mon cœur se serrer quand je revois ou recroise des visages connus, et morts dans l'époque que je viens de quitter si abruptement.

C'est pourquoi je suis heureuse quand nous parvenons enfin aux hangars, bien moins peuplés et voyons l'éternel vaisseau d'Aldrian se profiler devant nous. Un transport personnel pour moi lié à de nombreux souvenirs d'apprentissage, très joyeux pour la plupart, heureux, mais avec quelques moments d'inquiétudes ou de tensions. Mais diluées par des rires plus ou moins jeunes, mais perpétuels qui hanteraient sans doute pour moi ses murs et ses pièces. Revêtue directement en armure mandalorienne – c'est plus pratique pour la transporter jusqu'au vaisseau que de l'avoir sur soi – et avec le petit sac sécurisé contenant les composants de sabre-laser nécessaires, je traverse sans un mot et le regard un peu baissé ou rivé devant moi l'immense salle aux côtés de mon « jeune » ami si je puis dire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la rampe d'embarquement remontée derrière nous, dans la sécurité et la confidentialité des murs de métal de « L'Oiseau de Feu » que je porte les mains à mon capuchon d'un brun sombre, mon petit sac toujours à l'épaule. Laissant Aldrian s'éloigner de deux pas tout en s'adressant aux deux droïdes qui se présentent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire avec chaleur en voyant ces deux silhouettes mécaniques connues. Afin de les rassurer, les sentant tous deux sur leurs gardes, je m'avance dans la lumière de la pièce principale et retire mon capuchon, le rabattant sur mes épaules. Ainsi je révèle non seulement l'armure mandalorienne empruntée et surtout mon visage, un doux sourire éclairant mes traits fatigués et plus secs avec le temps, et des yeux bleus profonds plus vifs et posés.

C'est alors que Prudii, le petit droïde R9 ne dépassant pas le mètre en hauteur, se met à émettre une cacophonie de sifflements et de bips que je ne comprends toujours pas du haut de mes trente ans, et à tourner avec énergie autour de moi. Le pauvre, il doit être un peu confus. Non, je ne suis pas la Padawan Séry de quinze ans qu'il connaît, je suis juste Lenia la Chevalier Jedi de trente ans. M'agenouillant à sa hauteur alors qu'il marque un petit arrêt, sa tête tournant avec agitation, je pose une main amicale sur cette dernière et avec un léger sourire chaleureux et un peu mélancolique je lui glisse d'une voix posée :

* * *

- Bonjour vous deux ! Tu as l'air en forme dis-moi, Prudii ! Ça fait plaisir à voir !

* * *

Alors que j'allais me redresser du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, Aldrian observant la scène à distance avec amusement, je sens quelque chose tirer mes cheveux et probablement m'en arracher un sans le moindre préambule. Surprise, je tourne vivement la tête vers un certain droïde de guerre mandalorien, à la carrosserie verte et grise et aux photo-récepteurs alors jaunes-dorés, qui semble analyser l'échantillon capillaire qu'il vient de me dérober si sauvagement. Entièrement debout, avec un Prudii qui continue d'émettre pépiements et sifflements encore un peu de manière surexcitée, je croise les bras sur ma ceinture, haussant un sourcil, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres toutefois :

* * *

- Tu aurais pu me demander Aran tu sais. Enfin, ravie de te revoir toi aussi. Cela faisait longtemps...

* * *

C'est fou comme ils ne changent pas en quinze ans d'écart. Il doit sans doute vérifier si je suis bien celle que je semble être, avec le code ADN obtenu dans le cheveu qu'il m'a dérobé si brutalement. Mais bon, j'y suis habituée alors je me contente de hausser légèrement les épaules avec un léger sourire mi-amusé mi-agacé, regagnant la hauteur d'Aldrian – autant que Prudii me le permette à tourner comme un fou – et à ses côtés le cockpit ensuite. Laissant cette fine équipe regagner leurs places respectives, comme invitée je me dirige vers l'un des sièges passagers par habitude, dans l'idée de laisser Aran prendre celui du copilote, Aldrian bien entendu celui de pilote et Prudii rester près de la console de communications. Juste pour le décollage et l'atterrissage, j'irais me changer ensuite avec le change Jedi que la Force m'a attribué de... force précisément. Et les choses sérieuses commenceraient, aussi. À commencer tout d'abord par reforger mon sabre-laser resté en mon temps...


End file.
